Toaru Majutsu no Musical
by felixiglesias8
Summary: It was his second year and yet, our hero Kamijou Touma continues to experice his daily doses of rotten luck. Suddenly, a windfall happens and his inner singing voice had been discovered by a girl he only knew from the television. Can Kamijou be successful in the music industry, considering his misfortune? And what will those who knew the boy personally do when they discover this?
1. Discovered?

**I was busy writing my other project when I accidentally saw this piece in my Documents folder. It is then that I remembered that I wrote this one some months back before eventually focusing on "The Basketball Which Kamijou Touma Plays." So I thought, "It would be a waste if I delete this, though." So here is is :)**

 **Original Story and Characters belong to Kazuma Kamachi.**

* * *

It was a typical Monday afternoon in the start of April. The orange hews of the evening sun had been scattered over the landscape of a rebuilding Academy City—a far cry from what happened just a few months back, with the heat wave crisis, the rampage of the High Priest, and the crisis concerning Aleister Crowley, Coronzon, and Mina Mathers affecting much of the independent city-state. But right now, it seems like none of those even happened as a lot of establishments and schools have been rebuilt abnormally quickly and the youthful populace are acting like the days before the events of November and December.

"Such misfortune!"

The tranquil afternoon has been broken by the scream of one Kamijou Touma. To an ordinary witness, he's a typical Japanese teenage boy with a decent build, spiky, black hair, and a delinquent look. But right now, he is currently crying in pain as he was again beaten to the ground by the Iron Walled lady Fukiyose Seiri after getting caught between the arguments of his two best (backstabbing) friends in Motoharu Tsuchimikado and Aogami Pierce. In reality, the latter two were arguing among themselves about what is the best outfit for a loli and somehow, they managed to drag the unsuspecting boy in their discussion despite the objection of Kamijou. Still, this didn't save him from the strongest blows of the Forehead Deluxe.

"That's it, Kamijou!" the brown-eyed Fukiyose screamed as she continued kicking the poor boy on his chest, "You really should be put into a detention class for grave misconduct! You should…"

"Fukiyose-chan!" the voice of Komoe was heard creaming though the four walls of the classroom, "What's going on here? Oh my! Fukiyose-chan! Better stop that or I'll send the four of you to the office!"

" _Seisei!_ " the busty girl defended her actions, "I needed to knock some sense of this bum's thick-headed skull. He really doesn't learn. In fact, I don't think he will ever learn nor can he even learn straight." She then rolled her eyes and crosses her arms, "Please, stop babysitting this Kamijou, _sensei_. There's no chance for him to even change for the better. What he did today is just evidence that he'll always remain a failure and a stuck-up idiot."

Suddenly, Kamijou, who was visibly conscious despite enduring the physical assault on him, suddenly felt pain in his chest and heart as soon as he heard what the girl said about him. _Is that what you really think about me, huh? Huh!?_ Despite the boy's kind-hearted nature and seemingly positive vibe against his doses of rotten luck, what Fukiyose said about him just pierced his mind as he suddenly felt the need to stand up and ran out. _Wait, why am I crying?_ No matter how toughened he is physically, he felt like he was breaking down the moment he was falsely accused of stirring up trouble and even insulted harshly. _Why is it always me? This is too much now! This too painful for me to even bear!_

"Now, now Fukiyose-chan, you should probably…huh!? Kamijou-chan?" the two were suddenly surprised to see Kamijou get up like an awakened wounded dog and all of the sudden, he ran out of the classroom.

"H-Hey, Kamijou! Come back here!" Fukiyose yelled as she tried to grab the boy but he was simply faster as he ran as fast as he could so that no one can catch him.

"Eh, Kami-yan?" Tsuchimikado, who had already awakened from his comatose-like state, suddenly called out but failed.

Indeed, the boy, despite his extraordinary deeds, was still a human who feels sensitive.

#

Running as fast as he could back to his dorm, Kamijou didn't stop even for a second, hoping he can get away from the horrible Fukiyose. "Damn my rotten luck…" he muttered to himself while he felt crying, "Damn this stupid misfortune…" He wasn't able to complete his words as he barged in into his own dormitory unit. As soon as he entered, he noticed that Index is sleeping soundly on her (his) bed as well as Othinus, who was occupying her doll house while Sphynx was busy nibbling her treats. Looking around the house, he sits on the nearest chair while he treats his bruised chest, "Dammit…dammit…" he winced in pain as he wipes oil into the battered area and wrapped it with clean linen. After calming his nerves down, he now weighed his options on what to do. _Now, I have to go back to school. But that would mean getting beaten up by Fukiyose again or having to fight back. Either way, both of us will be sent to discipline committee and I…_

He wasn't able to finish what he said as all of the sudden, everything that Fukiyose had said and done to him suddenly came back pounding his head.

 _That's it, Kamijou. You really should be put into a detention class for grave misconduct!_

 _I needed to knock some sense of this bum's thick-headed skull._

 _He really doesn't learn._

 _In fact, I don't think he will ever learn nor can he even learn straight._

 _There's no chance for him to even change for the better._

 _What he did today is just evidence that he'll always remain a failure and a stuck-up idiot."_

All of those negative emotions began to swirl around the boy as he felt dizzy and nauseous that he had fell on the floor accidentally with a thud. _Thud!_ The boy felt pain more as all of the sudden, he found himself facing the underneath of his bed. _Hey, what's that?_ Out of nowhere, he saw a guitar lying under his bed as well as a notebook. Curious, he then took the notebook and as he scanned it, he found out that it was a guitar song book. It hit him. _Dad had given me this a month ago for killing some time. Now that I think about it, I only played the guitar twice._

Suddenly, feeling those negative vibes again, he decided once and for all to kill those thoughts. Taking with him the guitar and the song book, he then got up, tidied himself and once finished, left his dorm. The sun in the sky is bright as the golden plate but it didn't matter as Kamijou felt this was the most appropriate time to kill his time. _For once, I felt like I wanted to escape reality. Just for once._ It was a paradox for him to think something like that but he felt he needed it. _For once, just for once._

He then ran to the park where he always ends up meeting the feared third ranked Level 5 in Misaka Mikoto. Luckily for him, she was nowhere to be found so he calmed himself down and sat down on the bench. Quickly, he began to strum his fingers into the cords as he began to hum a tune.

I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen

She left before I had the chance to say

Oh

The words that would mend the things that were broken

But now it's far too late, she's gone away

Every night you cry yourself to sleep

Thinking, "Why does this happen to me?

Why does every moment have to be so hard?"

Hard to believe it

It's not over tonight

Just give me one more chance to make it right

I may not make it through the night

I won't go home without you

He suddenly felt good on singing that soon, he changed his song.

Oh, memories

Where'd you go?

You were all I've ever known

How I miss yesterday

And how I let it fade away

Where'd you go?

He was absorbed in his singing that he didn't notice a group of people stalking to him in the nearby bushes.

#

Just a few minutes ago, the group consisting of Komoe Tsukuyomi, Fukiyose, the battered and wounded duo of Tsuchimikado and Aogami were scattered all over the place trying to find the spiky haired boy. At first, Komoe didn't want to bring the Forehead Deluxe along but since the girl insisted (more like forced herself in) to help out, Komoe sighed as she believes that the more number of people in the group, the easier to find the boy.

"Dammit, where the hell is that BaKamijou?" Fukiyose muttered angrily. The truth is, she really didn't have to go but after seeing the boy mysteriously ran out of the classroom, she didn't want to give her _sensei_ another headache so she decided to help out. _I'll simply kill Kamijou more when I see him._

Suddenly, out of the blue, he was dragged by Tsuchimikado in the nearby bushes, "Hey, get off me!"

"Shhhhh," the blonde hushed her down, "I can hear Kami-yan's voice!" Though in his opinion, it sounded so strange. _It looks like he's singing. Huh? Him? Singing?_

Suddenly, the found out that Komoe and Aogami are already kneeling and hiding themselves in the shrubs. Once they were all in their hiding place, they can hear Kamijou sing.

Now and then I think of when we were together

Like when you said you felt so happy you could die

Told myself that you were right for me

But felt so lonely in your company

But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness

Like resignation to the end, always the end

So when we found that we could not make sense

Well, you said that we would still be friends

But I'll admit that I was glad it was over

But you didn't have to cut me off

Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing

And I don't even need your love

But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough

No, you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records and then change your number

I guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

"Oh my," Komoe was stunned to see her student sing like this, "I never knew Kamijou-chan can sing like this. His voice is so great! Look, he even had a guitar!"

"I know right!" Tsuchimikado shrieked (which Kamijou didn't hear as he was too absorbed with what he is doing), "But seriously, he looks depressed and his song is even more depressing. Don't hit me please but I think he's singing about you Fukiyose. No, it's not a joke because the lyrics clearly allude to you."

"Huh!? Why me!?" the busty girl yelled, "I was simply…"

"Hey guys, he's switching into another song," Aogami interrupted them and they kept quiet as Kamijou continued singing.

Now that it's all said and done

I can't believe you were the one

To build me up and tear me down

Like an old abandoned house

What you said when you left

Just left me cold and out of breath

I felt as if I was in way to deep

Guess I let you get the best of me

Well, I never saw it coming

I should have started running

A long, long time ago!

And I never thought I'd doubt you

I'm better off without you

More than you, more than you know

I'm slowly getting closure

I guess it's really over

I'm finally gettin' better

Now I'm picking up the pieces

From spending all of these years

Putting my heart back together

'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through, I got over you!

"Well, it does seem like all the evidences leads to you," Komoe said as she glares harshly at Fukiyose, who got frozen at hearing the song, "What did you do that Kamijou-chan began acting like this? I knew it was always bad but somehow, it has gotten worse."

"W-Well…" the busty girl had no choice but to admit what happened, "I was sitting on the table when I heard that the three of them were arguing non-sense again. So I decided to shut them up and…"

"By physically hurting them, you would get to shut them up?" Komoe cut her off, "That's just so blatantly wrong! Not to mention, you threw such insulting and hurtful words to Kamijou! No wonder he was acting like this!"

" _Sensei…_ I…" Fukiyose then tried to make an excuse but even she wasn't able to say something to refute what Komoe said.

"Hey guys! Someone is approaching Kami-yan…" Aogami whispered in a hushed tone as everyone's attention was diverted into their target.

Indeed, someone did approach Kamijou.

And a girl nonetheless.

#

"That was a very beautiful voice there, mister!"

The spiky haired boy jumped back at surprise as he turned to the source of the voice. He nearly drooled and fainted as he found himself face to face with a girl who looks to be at the same age as him. Standing in 165 cm (or 5'4" feet) in height, she was breathtakingly beautiful, with long chestnut hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a pink beret-like cap, skin-colored blouse, black pants, and white sneakers. _She-she looks like an angel!_ Kamijou can't help but widen his eyes in admiration for the girl.

"What are you gaping there for, mister?" the pretty lady chuckled as he sat down beside the star-struck boy, "By the way, I heard you singing and to be honest, there are only a few people in my clique who had such beautiful voices such as yours. Have you thought once of joining the music industry?"

"Ah…huh?" Kamijou just snapped out of his _lucid thoughts_ and quickly chuckled, "Ah…hehehe. Nope…not really. It didn't cross my mind. And by the way, I am Kamijou Touma. May I ask who you are?"

"Ah, silly me!" the girl laughed softly which the boy found it cute, "I have forgotten to introduce myself. If you're watching videos of Rotkiv Entertainment, you might have heard of me but I'll still tell you my name. I am Sylvia Riess but you may call me Sylvia or Sylvie."

"Wait…" now the spiky haired boy was stunned to hear her name, "It can't be! Aren't you the one who sang "Lonely Feather", "Waiting for the Rain", and "Hold you in the Wind"?"

"Yep, that's me," Sylvia teased the boy as she pulls out a card and her ID, "If you don't want to believe, here's my ID. By the way, I was wearing this hat because I don't want to get smothered by a lot of fans since I'm here secretly in Academy City for some vacation."

"Okay but aren't you from Switzerland?" the boy asked further as they make themselves comfortable in their seats, "What are you doing here and isn't Rotkiv a music industry in main Tokyo metropolitan?"

"Oh my. I didn't know you were such a fan!" Sylvia clapped her hands in amazement as she faces the boy, "Actually, I have a Japanese citizenship papers since my mom is a half-Japanese and half-German who married my Swiss dad in Zurich where I was born and raised but we come here in Japan every summer for vacation. And in one of those days, I was encouraged by my dad to join an audition here and the rest is history. I wish I can share more but do you mind singing again? I hope it won't be too much."

"Okay, sure!" Kamijou became lively as he raised up his guitar and began to hum again.

See, the thing about you that caught my eye

Is the same thing that makes me change my mind

Kind of hard to explain, but girl, I'll try

You need to sit down, this may take a while

See this girl, she sort of looks just like you

She even smiles just the way you do

So innocent she seemed, but I was fooled

I'm reminded when I look at you

 _Chorus_

You remind me of a girl, that I once knew

See her face whenever I, I look at you

You won't believe all of the things she put me through

This is why I just can't get with you

 _Verse 2_

Thought that she was the one for me

Till I found out she was on her creep

Ooh, she was sexing everyone, but me

This is why we could never be

 _Chorus_

You remind me of a girl, that I once knew

See her face whenever I, I look at you

You won't believe all of the things she put me through

This is why I just can't get with you

 _Bridge_

I know it's so unfair to you

That I relate her ignorance to you

Wish I knew

Wish I knew how to separate the two

You remind me

 _Chorus_

You remind me of a girl, that I once knew

See her face whenever I, I look at you

You won't believe all of the things she put me through

This is why I just can't get with you gonna let you go

You remind me of a girl, that I once knew

See her face whenever I, I look at you

You won't believe all of the things she put me through

This is why I just can't get with you gonna let you go

You remind me of a girl, that I once knew

See her face whenever I, I look at you

You won't believe all of the things she put me through

This is why I just can't get with you gonna let you go

You remind me of a girl, that I once knew

See her face whenever I, I look at you

You won't believe all of the things she put me through

This is why I just can't get with you gonna let you go

You remind me of a girl, that I once knew

See her face whenever I, I look at you

You won't believe all of the things she put me through

This is why I just can't get with you gonna let you go

You remind me of a girl, that I once knew

See her face whenever I, I look at you

Wouldn't believe all of the things she put me through

This is why I just can't get with you

"T-That was superb!" Sylvia squealed as she claps her hands, "I never heard such an amazing voice. But the song seemed like it was so depressing. Could you sing for me one more?"

Granting Sylvia's wish, Kamijou once more sang with his best.

There goes my baby

(oo girl look at you)

You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl

There goes my baby

Loving everything you do

Oo girl look at you

Bet you ain't know that I be checking you out

When you be putting your heels on

I swear your body's so perfect baby

How you work it baby yea

I love the way that you be poking it out

Girl give me something to feel on

So please believe we gone be twerking it out

By the end of the night baby

I've been waiting all day to wrap my hands

Around your waist and kiss your face

Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing

Not even for a minute

And I'll sit here long as it takes

To get you all alone

But as soon as you come walking my way

You gon' hear me say

There goes my baby

(ooh girl look at you)

You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl

There goes my baby

Loving everything you do

Oo girl look at you

I get the chills whenever I see your face

And you in the place girl

Feel like I'm in a movie baby

I'm like oowee baby oh

Like waterfalls your hair falls down to your waist

Can I get a taste girl

No need to keep this baby

I ain't ashamed of calling your name girl

I've been waiting all day to wrap my hands

Around your waist and kiss your face

Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing

Not even for a minute

And I'll sit here long as it takes

To get you all alone

But as soon as you come walking my way

You gon' hear me say

There goes my baby (my baby yeah)

(ooh girl look at you)

You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl

There goes my baby (my baby yeah)

Loving everything you do

Ooh girl look at you

And girl I feel like it's our first time

Everytime we get together

Baby loving you feels better than

Everything, anything

Put on my heart you don't need a ring

And I promise our time away won't change my love

There goes my baby

(ooh girl look at you)

You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl

There goes my baby

Loving everything you do

Ooh girl look at you

There goes my baby

(ooh girl look at you)

You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl

There goes my baby

Loving everything you do

Ooh girl look at you

When Kamijou was finished singing, Sylvia can't help but stare at him with amazement, "That was once more amazing, Touma-kun! It has a unique, calming quality. By the way, I havem't heard those two songs before. Did you write it yourself?"

"Uh…actually, yeah," Kamijou purposely left out the part where he lost his memories.

"You have a talent, Touma-kun. You'll do well in the music industry. May I have your number? I'd like to arrange an appointment sometime in the near future?"

"Huh…oh sure but what for?" Kamijou was almost shocked to hear the girl asking for his number.

'I'd like to sign a record label with you. If anything, I want you to be my partner and duet," Sylvia said, her cheeks reddening, "Your talent would go to waste if it wasn't'discovered."

"Oh…oh sure," Kamijou complied as they both exchanged their numbers, "By the way, what's with the Touma-kun? We just met…"

"It's fine," Sylvia brushed him off, "It's decided! I'll call you Touma but you'll call me Sylvia and Sylvie!"

Despite the girl already deciding for the two of them, Kamijou felt like he didn't want to protest. _I don't know but what is this feeling that I'm like in heaven with her?_

"By the way, I study in an international school in Tokyo called Queen's Veil Academy of Music. It sounds feminine but there are also a few males there," Sylvia shared it with the boy, "So if you have time, you can come there and visit me. Oh my! I have to get back to Tokyo immediately. My mom and my music manager are having a meeting and I'm needed there! See you soon, Touma!" She then abruptly left.

Kamijou was looking at the card that Sylvia gave him, "Roktiv Entertainment, huh?" He then gathers his belongings and left.

Meanwhile, a group of people were gaping while shrieking, "Kamijou-chan/Kamijou/Kami-yan got discovered!"

* * *

 **SONGS USED (BY ORDER)**

 **Won't Go Home Without You - Maroon 5**

 **Memories - Panic! At the Disco**

 **Somebody That Used to Know - Gotye**

 **Over You - Chris Daughtry**

 **U Remind Me - Usher**

 **There Goes My Baby - Usher**

 **And if you felt the OC character looks kinda familiar, I based her from an anime that was quite...well...misjudged but if you happen know that anime from the clues and the familiarity it gives, then good for you.**

 **Good day to you all!**


	2. Audition

**REPLIES**

 **lol - He just sang it just fine, for sure.**

 **Bluejack222 - Nope :)**

 **The Casual Noeru-kun - Not from that anime. Nice try, though and thank you for the review :)**

 **shiroryuu012 - As expected of Kami-yan**

 **fencer29 - that will come soon...**

 **Guest - Thanks. I'll consider it...**

 **Majin Othinus - That's a list. I'll consider it.**

* * *

"Touma! This is yummy! How did you make this!?" Index sqeueled despite her mouth stuffed with bits of Fire Chicken meat as her partner is busy fiddling with his guitar while studying his music notes.

"Ah what Index? Ah…I cooked chicken with spices," Kamijou briefly before turning his attention back to his guitar which he is currently toning his it by adjusting the chords a lot of times and plucking them to check if he got the right tune. "Human, what are you doing? It's already been past dinner time and yet, you haven't even touched your food," Othinus, who was silently eyeing her former nemesis, exclaimed, "It has been hours since you kept yourself busy with that guitar."

"Ah, _sumimasen demo_ …" the boy was quite busy as his eyes didn't even leave the instrument for a second, "We have an activity tomorrow and I have to make sure this guitar is well-tuned or else my rotten luck would have destroyed this one." He smoothly lied though he was quite surprised that his guitar isn't destroyed yet, considering his rotten luck. _Not that it matters._

Othinus simply eyed the boy before eventually retiring to her doll house before she was attacked by the kitten Sphynx, whom she considers a monster.

After a while, Kamijou was done tuning the instrument and he lied down to the floor. _Now that I think of it, should I accept that offer or not?_ He then glances at the card which Sylvia gave to him. He checked it and then he sees the name "Mr. Aihara Junpei" in the card. He was confused at this but nevertheless, he was weighing his options. After some thought, he then took out his phone and then dialled a number. He didn't know why he did, though. In fact, there was no reason for it. Maybe at that time, Kamijou just felt that this call he is doing right now might be a life-changing event, whether good or bad.

After a few rings, it was picked up by a familiar voice.

" _Oh…Touma? Have you decided?_ "

"Ah…actually, I have decided to give it a try, Sylvia. So I accept your offer."

" _That's great! So are you free tomorrow!?_ "

"Uhm…I'll be free by 2 pm. I'll just have to secure an excuse letter."

" _Okay, so where do you want us to meet? Uhm…do you want at Macronall there?_ "

"Okay. Sure. So what will we talk about?"

" _We'll schedule your auditions tomorrow. There rest of the details would be discussed when we meet._ "

"Oh sure, Sylvia."

After closing the phone, the boy went to sleep. _Is this a change of fortune?_

#

The next day, Kamijou attended his school but this time, he was carrying his guitar which was kept in a black casing and his extra clothes which was kept on a duffel bag. His way to school was quite normal, meaning he still encountered a few bad lucks such as almost getting ran over by a car and getting hit in the head by a soccer ball.

The class was rowdy when the boy had entered. He can see Tsuchimikado and Aogami arguing again over what kind of skirt should a girl wear and Fukiyose seemingly ready to punch the two. Cautiously stepping inside, he then sat on his chair and to avoid getting involved in another fiasco like yesterday, he distracted himself by pulling out his guitar and sitting on his chair. Readying himself, he decided to practice for his audition, even if it was just a little one. He then plucked his first keys as he hummed a classic from the 60s.

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _I can't take my eyes off of you_

 _You'd be like heaven to touch_

 _I wanna hold you so much_

 _At long last love has arrived_

 _and I thank God I'm alive_

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _can't take my eyes off of you_

…

 _Pardon the way that I stare,_

 _there's nothing else to compare_

 _The sight of you leaves me weak_

 _there are no words left to speak_

 _But if you feel like I feel,_

 _please let me know that it's real_

 _You're just too good to be true,_

 _can't take my eyes off of you_

…

 _I love you baby and if it's quite all right,_

 _I need you baby to warm the lonely nights_

 _I love you baby trust in me when I say_

…

 _Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray_

 _Oh pretty baby now that I found you, stay_

 _And let me love you baby, let me love you_

…

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _can't take my eyes off of you_

 _You'd be like heaven to touch_

 _I wanna hold you so much_

 _At long last love has arrived_

 _and I thank God I'm alive_

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _can't take my eyes off of you_

…

 _I love you baby and if it's quite all right,_

 _I need you baby to warm the lonely night_

 _I love you baby trust in me when I say_

 _Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray_

 _Oh pretty baby now that I found you, stay_

 _And let me love you baby, let me love you_

Kamijou was so engrossed and at the same time, enjoying his singing that he didn't even notice his classmates, especially Fukiyose (who was _actually_ gaping her mouth as she heard Kamijou's singing voice much clearer), Himegami, Tsuchimikado, and Aogami, gather around him to listen him sing. As Kamijou was too focused in singing, the rest were too engrossed in listening to him. When the boy was finished, he found himself already surrounded. _Uh, dammit…_

"Th-That was a beautiful voice, Kamijou-kun!" one of the girls squealed even before Tsuchimikado could say something, "Please, encore!"

The rest then went with the girl's request and they all chanted "Encore! Encore!" Not wanting to disappoint them, Kamijou replied, "Geez guys, I get it. Here, I'll play another one." He then breathed in before humming another piece.

 _Everybody sit down and listen_

 _Wanna tell you what you've been missing_

 _Secrets, big big secrets_

…

 _Angel came out of nowhere_

 _And vanish without a warning_

 _Angel, like and angel_

 _-Chorus-_

 _And when she moves_

 _The way she glides across the room_

 _Just like an angel_

 _I wish that I could see her one more time_

…

 _And when she moves_

 _The way she glides across the room_

 _Just like an angel_

 _I wish that I could see her one more time_

…

 _She plays a game of longing_

 _See the place some big time living_

 _City, big big city_

…

 _That everytime I come back here_

 _And fell the smell of country air_

 _Its heaven, my own heaven_

 _-Chorus-_

 _And when she moves_

 _The way she glides across the room_

 _Just like an angel_

 _I wish that I could see her one more time_

 _[Kamijou continuously plucks his keys ]_

 _-Chorus-_

 _And when she moves_

 _The way she glides across the room_

 _Just like an angel_

 _I wish that I could see her one more time_

The moment Kamijou stopped, the whole class was already staring with their mouth opened wider. " _Ara…_ guys, is there any problem?" Kamijou sweat dropped.

"Dammit, Kami-yan!" Aogami shrieked in anger as he began to shake the Imagine Breaker user in the shoulders, "Since, when did you sing so pretty well? Now you'll further lessen our chances on getting a girl!"

"Right on spot!" Tsuchimikado howled as he clenches his fists in the air, "He really doesn't know when to stop…"

"Class!" the voice of Komoe was heard echoing through the room, "What is that ruckus all about? Huh!? Anyone answer me!"

Everyone was quiet until Fukiyose then decided to speak up, "Uh…well…Komoe- _sensei_ …you see…Kamijou here. Uh…he just sang with his guitar and…" Even she was awestruck at his voice despite hearing it already yesterday, albeit a farther away.

"Everyone then go back to your sits!" Komoe ordered everyone to sit down on their desks, "And Kamijou-kun, since you were causing so much trouble, then might as well give me a sample of your singing as a way to make up for what you did yesterday."

 _Dammit, now even sensei wants to hear it!_ Kamijou screeched but he felt he had no choice. He then stood up and walk in front of the class. Sitting in a chair, he then began to strum once again as he then hummed another classic, this time from the 2000s.

 _Gotta break it on down_

 _Gotta break it on down_

 _Break it on down_

…

 _I'm gonna be right there for you_

 _Whenever you need me my boo_

 _Never thought I'd know such pleasure_

…

 _Never thought I'd come to feel_

 _The tenderness of your touch_

 _The good taste of your sweet love_

 _The sexiness of your appeal_

…

 _When you smiled I saw angels_

 _Then all my worries disappeared_

 _You looked at me with your heart_

 _Blessed me with your wonder_

 _And heard my future in your ear_

 _-Chorus-_

 _So, wherever you run_

 _That's where (I'll go)_

 _However you glide_

 _That's how (I'll go)_

 _When ever you shine_

 _That's when (I'll go)_

 _It don't matter the time, baby_

 _(I'll go)_

…

 _It was like a trip to heaven, yeah_

 _A fantasy come true_

 _There is no greater wonder_

 _A spell you got me under_

 _Whatever you ask of me I'll do_

 _-Chorus-_

 _So, where ever you run_

 _That's where (I'll go)_

 _However you glide_

 _That's how (I'll go)_

 _Where ever you shine_

 _That's when (I'll go)_

 _It don't matter the time, baby_

 _(I'll go)_

…

 _Wherever you run_

 _(I'll go)_

 _However you glide_

 _That's how (I'll go)_

 _Where ever you shine_

 _That's when (I'll go)_

 _Don't matter the time, baby_

 _(I'll go)_

…

 _Uh, uh, uh_

 _Gotta break it on down_

 _Gotta break it on down_

 _Break it on down_

 _Whenever you want me baby_

 _Whenever you need me baby_

 _Whenever said whenever you want me_

 _Oh yeah, whenever however_

…

 _You want it baby_

 _When ever you need it baby_

 _Say when you want it_

 _And when you need it baby_

 _You want it baby_

 _Whenever you need it baby_

…

 _So, Wherever you run_

 _That's where (I'll go)_

 _However you glide_

 _That's how (I'll go)_

 _Where ever you shine_

 _That's when (I'll go)_

 _Don't matter the time, baby_

 _(I'll go)_

…

 _Whenever, however_

 _(I'll go)_

 _If you want it baby_

 _When ever you want it baby_

 _(I'll go)_

 _Said when you want it_

 _And when you need it_

 _(I'll go)_

 _If you want it baby_

 _Whenever you need it baby_

 _(I'll go)_

…

 _So, Wherever you run_

 _That's where (I'll go)_

 _However you glide_

 _That's how (I'll go)_

 _Where ever you shine_

 _That's when (I'll go)_

 _Don't matter the time, baby_

 _(I'll go)_

When he was finished singing, he then noticed Komoe gaping on him as her eyes were widening in shock.

"That's why we won't get any girls anymore!" Aogami cried in anger as he was raising his fists wildly, "Why is it always Kamijou!?"

"Now, now, you should be happy that Kamijou had a hidden talent like that," Komoe then turned to the boy with the guitar, "What's the title and who's the singer of it?"

"Actually, I made the song myself," Kamijou said nonchalantly.

"Oh really…" but before Komoe can make more statement, the boy then asked something, " _Sensei, can I ask a favour?_ "

#

After lunch as ended in a certain high school, Kamijou Touma had headed straight to the men's washroom where he began to change his clothes for his audition. He had put on a white sleeveless undershirt and then donned a blue checkered short-sleeved polo shirt, black maong pants, and a pair of Adidas Crazy 8 (which his father bought for him last year). After changing outfits, he then picked up his things and went outside of the washroom, only to be met by a familiar pair of blue and yellow.

"It seemed Kami-yan had already accepted himself as a womanizer," Tsuchimikado barked a laugh as he noted the scent that their friend used, "It seemed that you even used an expensive perfume. What is it? Dolce and Gabbana?"

"Dammit, Tsuchimikado," Kamijou sighed as he pushes the two out of his way, "I don't have that money to buy such expensive perfumes. I just used a cheap perfume to be at least presentable."

"Whatever, Kami," Aogami sneered, "By the way, I'm surprised that Komoe- _sensei_ let you off that easily after you asked for an exit pass for this so-called business that you'll attend this afternoon. Can we come to your audition?"

"No," was the curt reply of the usually gentle spiky haired boy as he leaves the two.

"Well, its yar business but when you reach the big leagues, don't forget the little people like us who supported you," Tsuchimikado then said before the two eventually returned to their class.

 _More like backstabbing me,_ Kamijou sighed as he then walked out of the school campus and headed straight to Macronall. While he was walking, he kept wondering what kind of president does Roktiv had. _Is it a young female CEO or grumpy old dude with gray hair? Whatever it is, I'll just have to leave an impression. I mean, isn't that what auditions usually do?_

Before he knew it, he was in the fast food chain and not a far, he saw Sylvia inside the building drinking a shake. Walking faster, he quickly joined the chestnut-haired girl inside the establishment and nonetheless to say, Sylvia was pleased to see the boy.

"I knew you'll never fail me!" she said as she finishes her drink, "Now, to be clear, you'll have your audition at 3 pm later so I'll drive you to Tokyo City. Do you have some other things besides your guitar?"

"None, Sylvia," Kamijou replied as he watched the girl then stand up and takes his hand by surprise, "Uhm…so where is this Rotkiv building located?"

"I'll drive you to there so no need to know it right now," Sylvia smiled sweetly at him, "By the way, since I have talked to our company about you being my partner, we might end up having the same manager. Oh and do leave a good impression to Mister Aihara. He's quite a demon."

"Uh…Mister Aihara Junpei?" the boy them remembered the card that was given to him.

"Yep and he's the president of Rotkiv," the girl answered as they got outside of the building and from there, Kamijou was led to a black car with no hood. The latter was impressed with this. "Alright, hop in and seat belts since I'm quite the driver." Sylvia smiled as she then warmed up the engine before pushing down the clutch. Before the boy knew it, the car began to wildly thread through the road.

#

"Alright, we're here!" Sylvia exclaimed while stretching her arms as the boy, who experienced her driving, is still slumped on the passenger's seat, his face looking like he'll throw up. _Dammit, I'll just take the taxi next time._

After making themselves presentable, the two then entered the three-storey music studio, which is as large as a mall and is painted white. It is facing directly the Tokyo Bay and it has quite a clean surroundings and beautiful scenery. "This place is a paradise, huh?" Kamijou muttered to himself as they enter the building. Once they were inside, the interior quite made Kamijou gape as it was furnished like a royal palace. The chandeliers were layered with gold and silver while the tiles were crystal-clear. The walls were adorned with glass and shiny metal, which gives off its clear reflection.

"This way, Touma," Sylvia then led the boy to a room, which had a label "Svento P." on the white door. Once they were inside, they met a woman who seemed to be in her early thirties. She was wearing a pencil skirt, white long-sleeved polo and high heels. "Sylvia, I see you have come back!" the lady smiled as he stands up, "Is he the one you're talking about?"

"Yes, manager," Sylvia then turned to introduce him to the lady, "Touma, this is Petra Svento, my manager! Svento-san, this is Kamijou Touma!"

"Nice to meet you, Kamijou-san!" Svento extended her hands to shake with the boy, which accepted it, "Alright, let's start with the interview first then the audition. Follow me, kids!"

She led the two in an elevator leading to the third and last floor and through the corridors to room 310. The room was actually a joined office and recoding room only separated by a wall of glass window. The recording room had a few instruments inside, including a piano, a drum set, and two sets of guitar (one acoustic and one electric).

A middle-aged man with slick black hair and a large body was already waiting the three for their arrival. He was donning a coat and ribbon tie. Svento then took the initiative to introduce the man, "This is Aihara Junpei, the president of Rotkiv Entertainment."

"Hello there," the man politely reached out his hands, "You're the Kamijou that our dear Sylvia-san is talking about."

"Uh…yes, that's me," the boy was understandably nervous, "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you as well, Have a seat," Aihara offered him a chair, "We'll start the interview right away. Petra and Sylvia, please step out of this room for a moment. I'll call you two back when we're finished."

Once the two were gone, Aihara then began firing questions, "So young man, what is your full name, age and where do you study?"

"I'm Kamijou Touma. I'm currently seventeen years old and I study in Academy City," the boy answered coherently.

"I've heard that you composed quite a few songs of your own," Aihara continued, "Since that's quite a commendable feat, what instrument you usually use when you do your own songs?"

"I play the guitar, sir,"

"I see. So I'm assuming that I won't be disappointed later in the audition?"

"Oh…" Kamijou was sweating already at this, "W-Well, of course!"

"I see. Will you be auditioning using one of the songs you wrote?"

" _Hai._ "

"Okay. We'll start with the audition right now," Aihara then stood up, "I'll call in Miss Sylvia and Petra. You can go in the recording room to prepare yourself so be prepared when I come back." Aihara then left the room to call the two back.

Kamijou entered the room, feeling like shit. _Damn, this is really nerve-wracking!_ He then calmed himself down and quickly decided to use the guitar in the recording room instead of his own. He then grabbed the acoustic guitar and began fiddling the strings to see if he needed to tone it and when he saw the need for it, he then adjusted the tuning keys to modify it for his needs. He then fixed himself just in time to see the three come back.

Speaking through a mic and a monitor in the room, Svento said, "Ready when you are, Kamijou-san!"

Taking a deep breath, Kamijou stepped forward to the mic and as soon as he had let go of his nerves, he then began plucking the guitar to set the rhythm before humming.

 _People say that I'm a fool_

 _Well I don't know_

 _At least I found out_

 _what it takes to be strong_

 _I was dreaming all day long_

 _A drifting cloud_

 _With eyes wide open_

 _I would choose not to see_

Sylvia smiled. _He's like an angel when singing!_

 _Now I don't want_

 _to see you anymore_

 _Don't want to be the one_

 _to play your game_

 _Not even if you smile_

 _your sweetest smile_

 _Not even if you beg me_

 _darling please_

Aihara and Svento looked at each other, thinking the same thing. _This is the talent we're looking for._

 _Say good morning to the world_

 _I hope you like it_

…

 _take good care of all those_

 _things that we have_

 _I've been looking for a way_

 _for to long now_

 _seems like everything_

 _must come to an end_

…

 _Now I don't want_

 _to see you anymore_

 _Don't want to be the one_

 _to play your game_

 _Not even if you smile_

 _your sweetest smile_

 _Not even if you beg me_

 _darling please_

…

 _Time after time_

 _nothing that I can do_

 _Knowing your ways_

 _and loving your ways_

 _But not getting through at all_

 _Day after day_

 _leaving the past behind_

 _Coming to terms_

 _with stitches and burns and_

 _Learning to fly again_

…

 _Now I don't want_

 _to see you anymore_

 _Don't want to be the one_

 _to play your game_

 _Not even if you smile_

 _your sweetest smile_

 _Not even if you beg me_

 _darling please_

 _-the rhythm then fades away-_

When Kamijou was finished singing, he then looked at the window and was surprised at what he saw. They were all speechless that all they could do is clap. Sylvia had tears in her eyes while Aihara even gave him a standing ovation. _Considering that Aihara is a hard-to-please guy, it must be a huge feat getting a standing ovation from him,_ Svento thought.

When Kamijou went out of the recording room, he then asked, "Uhm…do I pass?"

"Yes! You do!" Aihara said, grinning, while tapping the shoulders of the boy. Excitement was written all over his face. "Kamijou, you're one of the very few who managed to actually impressed me! You have exceeded my expectations, lad! Alright, you're in! Svento, take charge of the rest! I don't want any other bastard companies getting a hand on him!"

"Yes sir!" Svento smiled.

"I want everything to be taken off. I want his debut single out by next week, if possible!"

"Next week?"

"Got any problem with that?"

"Nope but…" he looks at Kamijou, " You see, he's just a new comer in this industry. It's not possible but it will still depend on him." She then looked at Kamijou, who was staring blankly. Inwardly though, the teen was already decided on what to do. _I already made it this far for a misfortunate guy like me. I'll finish this!_

"It's not a problem, Svento-san," Kamijou replied, "If it's just a single song, then it'll be just easy. We'll do this!"

"Alright then, Kamijou!" Svento smiled, liking the determination in the boy's eyes.

#

The spiky haired boy then was led back to the room of Svento, who was then busy rummaging some papers in her desk. After passing the audition, Kamijou had mixed feelings on what is like to be a singer. _I do hope my rotten lucks don't affect me so much._

"Here are the papers that needed to be signed," the lady then passed the bunch of contract papers to the boy, "If you feel the need for your parents to read that, then I'll allow you since signing them right away might make it look like a scam. As for now, stage name would just be your regular name. What do you want for a stage name?"

"Uh…well…" Kamijou was thinking of a name while drinking a soda that was offered to him when Sylvia suddenly butted in.

"Since he just broke what Mr. Aihara imagined of him, then let's call him the Imagine Breaker…'

Kamijou nearly spitted his drink at Svento's face at Sylvia's suggestion. _Sylvia! You have no damn idea of the consequences of using that name of my right hand!_

"It does click in my ears and it looks catchy. Okay, Kamijou-kun, shall we go with Imagine Breaker," Svento asked as she smiles at the boy, who was paling at what he heard. _Such misfortune._

"Alright, fine but…" Kamijou then thought of what he would say, "Since my debut single would still be released next week, can I have time to think of another alternative stage name? I have lots of ideas for that…"

"Sure, if that's what you want, Kamijou-san," Svento agreed as she hands down the last of the papers for boy to sign this week, "By the way, have you heard of the group Rusalka?"

"Rusalka?" Kamijou raised his eyebrows at hearing a familiar band, "Yeah, a few times. They are quite famous even in Academy City for their catchy pop and RnB songs."

"Yep, I manage them as well," Svento smiled as she then stands up to attend something important.

"Huh? Really?" now the boy was awestruck to think he'll be working in the same industry that they belong. _Now that I think of it, if word of this reaches Tsuchimikado and Aogami, I'll be in big trouble._

Nevertheless, when he got out of the building to return to Academy City, a smile was written all over his face.

"Hmmm. This is a start of something new, huh?"

* * *

 **SONGS USED (BY ORDER)**

 **Can't Take My Eyes of You - Frankie Valli (or Frank Sinatra's version)**

 **Angel - Fra Lippo Lippi**

 **I'll Go - Donell Jones**

 **Stitches and Burns - Fra Lippo Lippi**


	3. Recordings and Meetings

**REPLIES**

 **Guest - It won't only be her. You'll see :)**

 **lol - He's good in any genre!**

 **Bluejack222 - Looks like he'll be safe**

 **guestbut awesome - :)**

 **The Casual Noeru-kun - Thanks. I hope you enjoy this too**

 **tython055 - I'll consider your suggestion.**

 **Guest - That's a good idea on my part**

 **Healthcaregov- Wow. Thanks so much for the review. Sorry about the grammars since I'm not that really keen when it comes to English grammar. I hope I don't disappoint you with the next chapters! And I would consider your suggestion**

* * *

"That's great, son!"

The voice of one Kamijou Touya is currently blasting like a jet destroying the sound barrier as he is currently talking to his son, who was already on the process of signing the forms that Svento gave to her, "Dad, there's no need to be so loud in the phone…"

"Oh sorry son," the elder Kamijou sheepishly apologized then said, "Well, if you're really interested in pursuing music, then I won't stop you. We'll support you in your new endeavour, Touma."

"Thanks dad," Kamijou said as he then realized that his father had hung up already. _He must be sleeping by now. It's quite late, to be honest._ He then checked his clock as it read 10 pm. He then immediately signed the two documents given to him by his manager. _Done and done_. He then out away the papers in his bag and then happily went to his own bed room, which is actually the bathroom, since his real bed was occupied by Index. But even before he can lay his body in the bathtub, the English nun suddenly came rushing into him.

"Touma! Touma!" Index cried as he held a plate to him, "Please, cook some midnight snack since I'm extremely hungry and Magical Powered Super Android Girl Kanamin would have a special segment this midnight…"

"Huh? Oh…just wait a minute," Kamijou groaned to himself as he raises his already-exhausted body from the bathtub to go to the kitchen. _Why can't Index learn to cook for herself!?_

#

The next day was quite the normal one for the Imagine Breaker user and that would mean encountering misfortune like almost getting bitten by a stray dog, slipping in a puddle, getting chased by a group of Skill Outs and as usual, having a run-in with the Railgun Misaka Mikoto, who chases him for no reason until he managed to reach his school. Once he was in school, he then went straight to his room where he found his two friends going at it as usual, Himegami sleeping in her desk, and Fukiyose fixing her hair. Sitting down on his desk, he then notices that the time is still too early so he decided that while Komoe isn't yet here, he'll practice another round. Pulling out his guitar, he then adjusted the tuning keys before starting.

 _It's just the cutest thing_

 _When you get to fussing (cussing)_

 _Yelling and throwing things_

 _I just wanna eat you up_

 _I don't mean no disrespect_

 _When I start staring_

 _Knowing that it makes you madder (uh, oh)_

 _I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy_

 _-Hook-_

 _Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose_

 _When you make your angry face_

 _That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes_

 _And sex you all over the place_

 _Could it be the lil' way you storm around_

 _That makes me wanna tear you down_

 _Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is_

 _-Chorus-_

 _Every time you scream at me_

 _I wanna kiss you_

 _Baby when you put your hands on me_

 _I wanna touch you_

 _And when we get to arguing_

 _Just gotta kiss you_

 _Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

 _But you're just so damn sexy_

 _When you're mad_

…

 _Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously_

 _But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)_

 _And you know ain't nothing better_

 _Then when we get_

 _Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)_

 _Then we forget what we were mad about_

 _-Hook-_

 _Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose_

 _When you make your angry face_

 _That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes_

 _And sex you all over the place_

 _Could it be the lil' way you storm around_

 _That makes me wanna tear you down_

 _Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is_

 _-Chorus 2x-_

 _Every time you scream at me_

 _I wanna kiss you_

 _Baby when you put your hands on me_

 _I wanna touch you_

 _And when we get to arguing_

 _Just gotta kiss you_

 _Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

 _But you're just so damn sexy_

 _Every time you scream at me_

 _I wanna kiss you_

 _Baby when you put your hands on me_

 _I wanna touch you_

 _And when we get to arguing_

 _Just gotta kiss you_

 _Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

 _But you're just so damn sexy_

 _When you're mad_

He then stopped singing and once again, he realized that everyone is again listening to him while the boys in their class were gaping. It is at this point that Komoe had entered the class.

"Good morning, my dear students," the pinkette teacher then noticed that everyone was behaving so abnormally, "Oh my, I think Kamijou-chan once again made another music session. If you're having one, don't sing until I get here. Now, give me another round!"

Shouts of "Yay!" erupted around the class as the spiky haired boy felt sulking in his chair. _I might just practice during lunch time._ Nevertheless, he then readjusted the tuning keys and began to sing another song.

 _Do you remember when I said I'd always be there?_

 _Ever since we were ten, baby._

 _When we were out on the playground playing pretend._

 _I didn't know it back then._

…

 _Now I realize you are the only one_

 _It's never too late to show it._

 _Grow old together,_

 _Have feelings we had before_

 _Back when we were so innocent_

 _-Chorus-_

 _I pray for all your love_

 _Girl, our love is so unreal_

 _I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_

 _(I must be dreaming)_

 _This is something like a movie_

 _And I don't know how it ends, girl_

 _But I fell in love with my best friend_

 _-2x-_

 _(I think I'm in love)_

 _(I think I'm in love)_

 _(I think I'm in love)_

 _I fell in love with my best friend_

…

 _Through all the dudes that came by_

 _And all the nights that you'd cry._

 _Girl, I was there right by your side._

 _How could I tell you I loved you_

 _When you were so happy_

 _With some other guy?_

…

 _Now I realize you were the only one_

 _It's never too late to show it._

 _Grow old together,_

 _Have feelings we had before_

 _When we were so innocent._

 _-Chorus-_

 _I pray for all your love_

 _Girl, our love is so unreal_

 _I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_

 _(I must be dreaming)_

 _This is something like a movie_

 _And I don't know how it ends, girl_

 _But I fell in love with my best friend_

…

 _I know it sounds crazy_

 _That you'd be my baby._

 _Girl, you mean that much to me._

…

 _And nothing compares when_

 _We're lighter than air and_

 _We don't wanna come back down._

 _And I don't wanna ruin what we have_

 _Love is so unpredictable._

…

 _But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying_

 _You'd fall in love with your best friend_

…

 _I pray for all your love_

 _Girl, our love is so unreal_

 _I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_

 _(I must be dreaming)_

 _This is something like a movie_

 _And I don't know how it ends, girl_

 _But I fell in love with my best friend_

…

 _I pray for all your love_

 _Girl, our love is so unreal_

 _I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_

 _(I must be dreaming)_

 _This is something like a movie_

 _And I don't know how it ends, girl_

 _But I fell in love with my best friend_

 _-Outro-_

 _I remember when I said I'd always be there_

 _Ever since we were ten baby._

When he was finished singing, he then looked up again and realized that now, everyone in the class was practically staring at him weirdly as if they can't believe it was Kamijou Touma singing that song. Even Fukiyose, who claims to hate the boy so much, can't say anything as she was amazed at the delivery of the song. _We have heard his songs but this is by far the best one!_

"That's it, Kami-yan!" Aogami suddenly shouted in anger as he raised his fists, "We better kill him now before…"

"That's enough, Aogami-chan," Komoe interrupted him before he can complete his sentence, "Okay, everyone, back to your seats!" Thus, the boring day had started.

#

It was lunch time and Kamijou and his friends are in the roof top eating their lunch. But for the spiky haired boy, he wasn't really feeling hungry as he was busy practicing his notes for his single album. _To think I have Sylvia as my partner and Rusalka in the same company, I'll really be dead if I mess it big time._ He was busy practicing his own version of "Let Her go" by Passenger as he was really plucking his strings. While he was singing, he then remembered Sylvia's pretty face, which he deemed angelic.

 _She's the prettiest woman I have met recently._

 _She's the same age as mine._

 _Her purple eyes are like Amethyst polished through the hands of a deity._

 _I did say my type of woman are the onee-chan type but she…_

 _She's someone who can make me go in the climax without the need for sex._

He was already dreaming (or rather, _lusting_ ) about Sylvia being his wife and that they have quintuplets as children. _Damn, that was a heavy dream_. He then refocused on his guitar and plucked some more. _No, that won't do_.

"Kami-yan!"

 _I don't want to embarrass myself in front of a large crowd. I wanted Sylvia to be proud of me._

"Hey, Kami-yan!"

 _Shit, am I getting paranoid or what!?_

 _*Wack*_

"Ouch!" Kamijou felt a hand slapping in his head as he turns to face his two friends, "Dammit, what was that for!?"

"Tsk, just because someone just entered an audition doesn't mean you can ignore us," Aogami murmured while biting his bento consisting of garlic bread and pasta.

"What are you saying, Aogami?" Kamijou drawled at him, "It's not like something has changed, isn't it? Besides, could you two just let me go?"

Both of his friends stood in front of him with arms crossed with a serious expression in their faces.

"You think you're a very great singer that you'll just flat-out ignore us!?" Tsuchimikado gritted his teeth, "We know how much of a playboy you are but we don't expect you to forget his friends, rain or shine!"

Kamijou felt a headache is coming as he stares at the two pests. _No matter what I say, it just won't go through their heads._ But before he can even reply, his phone suddenly rang and quickly, he opened it and discovered that he got a new text message.

 _Touma, have you signed your papers? If yes, then let's meet again at Macronall and I'll drive you to Rotkiv Entertainment again. You'll have your first song recorded as well as your album cover and your photo shoot!_

 _~ Sylvia_

 _Isn't this too early!?_ Kamijou screamed in his mind as he reads and rereads his text message. But seeing his two friends grinning to him in a creepy way, he then stood up immediately and said, "Excuse me, guys! I have to go since I need to sort out something else so I'll asked another excuse slip from the principal."

"It seems our dear Kami-yan has been in some serious business," Tsuchimikado said in a sing-song voice, "We better leave ya now, right?"

"For once, you're right, Tsuchimikado," Kamijou sighed as he then jumped off and went ahead of his two backstabbing friends as he immediately proceeds to the faculty office to request another excuse permit.

#

"That was a close one."

The spiky haired boy is now currently on Sylvia's car after they have met once again at Macronall. For the boy, he was relieved that he got his exit pass after telling Komoe that there is an emergency in his family. _If I'll tell that I will be_ absent _to have my music recorded, there's no way in hell that she'll let me go._

"You seemed to be a little over edge," Sylvia smiled to him as she is now steering her wheel carefully to avoid making the boy beside him sick again just like yesterday, "Does it have anything to do with my driving?"

"No, Not really though you drive smoothly today," Kamijou commented as he then slumps into his chair, "It's just my teacher is a bit strict when it comes to matters like this so I'm quite relieved that I was able to get out of school."

"That's good," Sylvia replied as she looks back at her path, "By the way, I have big news for you. Rusalka would be coming over later afternoon some serious work so chances are, you might meet them personally."

" _Sugoi_ …" Kamijou said genuinely as he perked up a little bit, "By the way, besides recording the song, what do you mean cover album and photoshoot?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Sylvia teased him as she continues to drive, "Well, when debuting, artists usually have their single as a way to promote themselves and the same thing goes with having a photoshoot. Oh and I forgot to mention it but you need a logo as well for yourself."

"Huh? Seriously?" Kamijou said in despair as he slumps anew in his chair.

"The logo won't be much of an issue if you're already a veteran or at least you have a duet with me but since you're just a rookie in the industry, is it a must," the girl explained.

"What a mess," the boy sighed as he then looks at the fleeting view beside him as the car drives on.

"Do you want me to sing for you?" Sylvia suddenly said as they are now outside Academy City.

"Uh sure, so what will you sing? Hey, wait…is it even okay since you are driving a car?" Kamijou eyed her with scepticism as Sylvia smiles at him.

"Don't worry about me," she chuckled, "We'll be safe since it's all music memory so no need to think further."

 _Somehow, that just sounds so wrong for me,_ Kamijou inwardly shivered as the girl then opens her mouth and sings.

 _In my eye and in my way_

 _In the sky so far away_

 _Are you hiding in the grey_

 _I am on my way to find you_

…

 _In the shadow where you lay_

 _In the darkness I'll be praying_

 _one by one in a lonely lullaby_

…

 _Dancing like a lonely feather_

 _In the windy weather_

 _Looking for a beacon and some clarity_

 _Long to fly again together_

 _And I wonder whether_

 _We will ever find our melody_

…

 _Over mountain and below the stars_

 _Light my way so I know where you are_

 _And find me,_

 _Anywhere and anytime I sing my song for you_

…

 _My tomorrow my today_

 _It is time for you to find your way_

Kamijou was speechless as he heard Sylvia sing for the first time. Though he had heard the song already on radio, it was a different experience hearing it personally, much less from a person who originally wrote and sang it. _That voice is captivating_ …

"Did you like it?" Sylvia asked as he notices that they are now nearing Rotkiv Entertainment HQ, "That was the very first song that I wrote last year when I was just debuting at that time."

"That…that was splendid…" the awestruck boy didn't know how to describe it properly, "I heard it the first time on radio and I thought it was already good but hearing it in person…"

"Amazing, ne? I wanted to make my fans happy with my singing," she said in a hushed tone that Kamijou actually noticed, "In this time and age, life isn't easy for a lot of people so at least, believe I can help ease that part by singing for them."

 _That's quite admirable of you,_ Kamijou thought as he then realized that he has a similar thinking from here. He really hates seeing people suffer and that's why he won't hesitate to help others even if this means his own life is in danger. _Perhaps, we have the same principles in life…_

"We're here again!" Sylvia's voice awakened the spiky haired boy from his thoughts as they are now standing in the familiar white building.

#

The two then entered the same building again and then they headed to Svento's office where they found the woman seated on her office desk as if she was already expecting their arrival. "Greetings, Kamijou-san," she smiled warmly while her hands are clasped like a villain, "I presume you have brought your signed documents?"

The male teen nodded and then took out the forms from his bag and handed them to Svento, who seemed pleased to see that his formal entry into their company has been finished. "Follow me, kids," Svento suddenly stood and ordered the two to follow her upastairs.

The three then rode the same elevator like yesterday and after reaching the third floor, they immediately headed to room 310 where the office and recording room are located. They immediately entered and was greeted by an ecstatic Aihara, who seemed to be confident about the result of nabbing the boy into his fold. And that was only tripled when Svento gave the documents signed by Kamijou. The president then took out a party popper from his pocket and blew it.

"Conragtulations!" the chubby man said aloud as he shakes the boy's hand, "You're now officially a member of the Rotkiv family! Now, let's get down to business since we've got bunch on things to do. Svento…Sylvia…remember what I told you?"

" _Hai!_ " the slim girl said and then faced the boy, "Today, we will now record your first music. You have prepared it, right? Then I'll leave you to our music producer then…"

As if on cue, a tall man with slick hair and thick-rimmed glasses suddenly entered as he then said, "Good morning, President, Sylvia-san, and Svento-san! Is this the boy you're talking about?"

"Yes, Taro," Aihara said, "Explain him on what to do."

The tall man then walked to Kamijou and greeted him, "Hello, there lad. I'm Kirihara Shintaro and I'm the music producer of Rotkiv. Since today will be the first day you'll record your music for your debut single, I'll teach you the basics of it and I swear it is easy as cutting a piece of pie. Do you see that recording room? That's where you have done your auditioning. Now go inside."

Kamijou did as he was told and went to the recording room which was separated by a glass wall.

"Please, use the mic in front of you…" Kirihara told him through a video and intercom inside the room.

The Imagine Breaker user then touched the microphone in front of him.

"Now, we're in the process called sound checking so just speak anything you want in the mic since it's testing for the sound quality."

The spiky haired boy nodded once again and starts saying things, "Hello…Hello…sound check…"

After some few tweaks, Kirihara then spoke on the intercom and flashed his thumb, "Okay, Kamijou-kun, we'll be almost ready to record your music but before that, you'll be using an electric guitar so please pick it up and pluck it so I'll see if it will sound right in the guitar amplifiers. If needed, you may use the adjusting keys." The boy did as requested and he plucked the strings.

After a few more tests, the tall man then said, "Okay, we're clear now, Kamijou-kun. Go sit on the chair there and wait for my signal." As the boy then sat on the plastic chair, Kirihara suddenly thought of something and pulled out a wireless headset with a mini mic. He calibrated and adjusted the volume before walking inside the recording room. He then reached it out to the spikey haired boy. Kamijou then wore it and Kirihara adjusted it, "This would make the quality better. Alright! I'll give you the countdown and you can start."

He then went back to the office room and from that point, he then sat down and faced the boy who was anxiously waiting (though he didn't show it). He held up his fingers.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

The lanky man then gave Kamijou the thumbs up to start his music. Seeing this, the boy mustered all his courage and he then strummed his strings before he started to sing.

 _-Intro-_

 _[Harmonics]_

 _(Ouu Ouu Ouu)_

 _(Mmdouou... Ooh)_

 _(Ouuohh Ouuohhouuoh wouh)_

 _(Mm... Ah)_

 _-Opening-_

 _Want to, but I can't help it_

 _I love the way it feels,_

 _Its got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real_

 _I need it when I want it, I want it when I dont_

 _Tell myself I'll stop every day, knowin that I won't_

…

 _I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it_

 _Even if I did, I dont know if I would quit but I doubt it_

 _Im taken by the thought of it_

 _-Chorus-_

 _And I know this much is true_

 _Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you_

 _I can barely move but I like it_

…

 _And it's all because of you_

 _And it's all because of you_

 _And it's all because of you_

 _And it's all because_

 _Never get enough,_

 _She's the sweetest drug_

…

 _Think of it every second_

 _I can't get nothing done,_

 _Only concern is the next time, I'm gonna get me some_

 _Know I should stay away from, cause it's no good for me_

 _I try and try but my obsession won't let me leave_

…

 _I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it_

 _Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it_

 _I'm taken by the thought of it_

 _-Chorus-_

 _And I know this much is true_

 _Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you_

 _I can barely move but I like it_

…

 _And it's all because of you (all because of you)_

 _And it's all because of you_

 _And it's all because of you_

 _And it's all because_

 _Never get enough,_

 _She's the sweetest drug_

…

 _Ain't no doubt, so strung out_

 _Ain't no doubt, so strung out_

 _Over you, over you, over you_

…

 _Because of you,_

 _And it's all because of you,_

 _Never get enough_

 _She's the sweetest drug_

 _-Chorus-_

 _And I know this much is true_

 _Baby, you (baby you) have become my addiction (my addiction)_

 _I'm so strung out on you, I can barely move but I like it (but i like yeah)_

 _And it's all because of you_

 _And it's all because of you_

 _And it's all because of you_

 _And it's all because_

 _Never get enough, (oh, never get enough)_

 _She's the sweetest drug_

 _-Outro-_

 _She's the sweetest drug…_

When he was finished recording his debut song, everyone from the other side of the room clapped as Aihara grabbed the mic from Kirihara and said, "That was a wonderful piece, Kamijou! Very wonderful for a genre that's more famous in America. Well then, Taro, get everything fixed!"

"Yes, president!" Aihara said as he began to copy the audio in his USB.

#

After an hour, Kamijou, Sylvia, are facing each other in the President's office as Aihara went out for a while to attend a matter and Kirihara is now doing the final phases of the recording by sending the song to the music mixers. "So, Kamijou-san, have you thought about a different stage name? If you're able to think of something, we'll be able to proceed with your music video, promotional video, photo shoot, and logo by tomorrow Thursday. As for the music video, there will be dance steps and sensitive parts but don't worry, they'll be easy to learn."

"Oh….wait a minute. What do you mean that there are sensitive parts!?" Kamijou's voice raised an alarm as he almost choked in his orange juice.

"You'll see," Svento made a smile that the boy wasn't sure of he should trust it.

"Okay," Kamijou replied nevertheless, "But those stuffs seemed a lot. Don't you think that it's too expensive?"

"You don't know yet, I suppose, but you already have a large chunk of share in our budget," the manager smiled as she brings out a paper, "If you want, you can read this document stating that you'll have a separate allowance and budget for your expenses in your music. And if you're lucky that your debut album sells like hot pancakes, you can earn much more."

"I see," the boy sighed and then continued, "Well, about my stage name…uh…can we just go with TK? Since I can't think of anything at all, I might as well use my initials."

""Hmmm. It does sound so nice," Sylvia then said as she smiles at the boy, "Svento-san, let's go with Touma's idea."

"Very well, then," Svento agreed as he folds her hands, "TK would be your official stage name. I shall right it down in your profile now…oh wait…someone's in the door…" The manager then stood up and opened it and it revealed a group of five female teens about the same age as Sylvia and Kamijou. They all look pretty as they are all wearing pink uniforms.

"Ru-Rusalka? Your all early than what we've discussed," Svento was genuinely shocked as the girls simply barged in without shame. The girl in fronts, who seems to be the leader, then walked in and bowed to Sylvia, "We're sorry to intrude, Miss President, but we're all excited to see Mr. Kamijou!"

"Wait…what do they mean President?" Kamijou asked in confusion as Sylvia simply smiled at him.

"I'm the Student Council President in our school and we happen to attend the same campus."

"Eh? Seriously?" the boy was genuinely shocked as all the girls now gather at his front. This made the boy sweat dropped, "Uh…hello?"

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" the girl who earlier asked Sylvia stepped forward and greeted herself. She had brown hair tied in a ponytail, "I'm Monica and I'm the guitarist and lead singer of Rusalka!"

"Hi mister!" the one in navy blue hair stepped in, "I'm Marie and I'm the drummer of the group!"

"I'm Nina and I play the bass guitar!" said the cute-looking, auburn-haired loli that made Kamijou think of Aogami for a reason.

"Good afternoon! I'm Anna and I wield the electronic guitar!" the girl with greenish hair waved her hands.

"And finally, I'm Paivi and I play the electric keyboard!" the girl with chestnut hair smiled as they made a vertical line.

"And we are Rusalka!" the girls said in unison.

Svento couls only smile awkwardly as she was used to their antics while Sylvia clapped (even though she was getting bored of this introduction of theirs). As for Kamijou, well, he was quite taken aback by this.

"Uh…nice to meet you…hehehe," the boy sweat dropped as he made an awkward wave at the girls, "So I'm Kamijou Touma and a boy from Academy City. Nice to meet you all…"

"Gyaaaah!" the girls wanted to hug to poor boy to death but Svento stopped them at the last minute.

"Girls! Calm it! You're scaring the new comer," Svento slightly reprimanded them as team Rusalka forced it down, "By the way, if you're finished seeing Kamijou-san, they you're all free to leave. I'm sure Mr. Aihara is waiting for you in the other room!"

"Yes, manager-san!" Monica said and they all bade their farewell to the group before going out of the room. Kamijou heaved a sigh as he was able to drink his juice again.

"Now back to the topic," Svento then took out another bunch of papers, "Since we'll first start with your music video tomorrow, you should be here by early morning tomorrow. Maybe 6 am."

 _Six in the morning!?_ The boy was shocked as he nearly spitted his drink.

"Second, our choreographer will teach you the basic moves to incorporate in your music video. We'll also give you a script to use tomorrow. Oh and you'll be working with Sylvia and Rusalka in the video. But of course, Sylvia would be your leading lady. Got it?"

"Okay. Okay. But…" Kamijou then asked something else, "What kind of video we would be working tomorrow?"

"As I said, you'll see," Svento then smirked, "But to give you a hint, it will be something that can leave your imagination in the climax."

 _For some reason, that sounds so horribly wrong_ , the boy inwardly groaned as he made a weird expression.

"As for your PV, we'll get some parts from the music video and we'll incorporate it into your interview this Friday. And for Saturday and if needed, Sunday, the photo shoot and your logo unveiling would be done." The manager explained it thoroughly.

"I see. So that would mean I would have to be absent from school tomorrow?" Kamijou asked as he suddenly remembers that there are still two school days tomorrow.

"If anything, you can secure an excuse slip," Sylvia said as she puts down her cup, "And I'm pretty sure that one of these days, Aihara would come into your school hoping that he can excuse you when big projects have started and you got catapulted into the big leagues."

"Okay…" Somehow, the boy was relieaved so he had to worry only Index, his two backstabbing friends, Fukiyose, Komoe, and (most especially) Misaka. The latter one was what made Kamijou worry enough as he knew her well enough to conclude that once she got information about this, she won't hesitate to join him here in Rotkiv and worst, she might also audition here or simply force herself in.

 _And can she even sing?_

Pushing those thoughts aside, the boy was looking forward for tomorrow.

 _I'm getting fired up, huh?_

* * *

 **SONGS USED (BY ORDER)**

 **When You're Mad - Ne-Yo**

 **Best Friend - Jason Chen**

 **Lonely Feather - Haruka Chisuga**

 **Because of You - Ne-Yo**


	4. Choreography and a Nun's Discovery

**Here's Chapter Four!** **After this, updates in all of my stories might take a while since last term college exams are coming up in like two weeks and I don't have plans to fail the first semester.**

 **REPLIES**

 **PereBK - I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Fortitude501 - As expected from one of the best review critiques. Btw, a rival singer might arrive in the next chapters, though still way too long.**

 **tython055 - I actually planned to have Biri Biri gatecrash into one of Touma's concerts but it would still depend**

 **Bluejack222 - Uhm...let's see.**

 **blackberry1773 - I don't know if you didn't enjoy this or you just spelled it wrong but if you really meant "great" than I would happily appreciate it. If not, then a thank you still for at least taking time to read it.**

 **Guest(1) - Correction: it might be Shutaura since Arisa had technically combined with her (once again).**

 **fencer29 - That one's funny as hell. And thanks for reviewing.**

 **lol - Nah, you don't need to sound like an elf as long as the rhythm and tone is there. And unfortunately for him, that's going to be the case in his debut MV lolz**

 **Keeping it real - Thanks for the review and I hope I won't make you disappointed!**

 **Healthcare - Wow! Do you listen to PATD? Because I like their song "Nicotine" , "Camisado" , "Memories" , and the other ones with the long titles. And thanks for suggesting a longer list.**

 **Guest(2) - To be honest, I was actually expecting a similar review like this. So yeah, you've got your wish granted and thanks for giving a feedback!**

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Kami-yan!?"

Currently, Tsuchimikado was busy yelling on his phone as he was at Seventh Mist currently buying some goodies. Basically, he was incensed at the fact that his spiky haired best friend would be absent for tomorrow since according to him, he would need to go out for some official business.

" _Dammit, Tsuchimikado. I rarely ask favors like this so if you don't mind, please tell Komoe-sensei that I'll not be going to school tomorrow,_ " Kamijou yapped in the other line. The blonde backstabber gritted his teeth as he felt that his stubborn best friend, whom he loves to torment for his own pleasure, could not be budge this time.

"Okay, Kami-yan but you better explain your real motives when you get back," Tsuchimikado sternly said to him as the line suddenly hanged. He sighed as he went back to what he was doing, "Now, how much does this canned tuna cost?"

 _Meanwhile…_

Lying in his bed (or bathtub), Kamijou can only think hard as he just finished his call with his best friend. _Now that I think of it, the song that I used is pretty much misinterpreted._ While he admits that he's quite a normal boy (meaning he had his own _bodily desires_ and likes), he's nowhere near a pervert or so he claimed. _And yet, I suspected that I'll be starring in an MV that might depict me as such. Such misfortune._ He then remembered Rusalka and Sylvia all smiling at him in his thoughts as he squirmed in his bed. _Nope…our relationship is purely professional. Other than that, I won't do anything that would compromise each other's' career._

"Touma! Touma! What's this!?"

The boy suddenly groaned at hearing the voice of that one voice. _Great, what does she wants now?_ He inwardly complained as he can hear Index's footsteps marching towards the bathroom so he decided that since that was the case, he'll apprehend her right away.

"What now, Index?" Kamijou asked as he stood up and went outside of the bathroom, "Can't you see that I'm sleeping already?"

"I was just curious at this," the English nun said as she held up a pamphlet, "I wonder if we could attend something like this."

Kamijou then took the said pamphlet and examined it. It was a very normal pink-and-red pamphlet except for the fact that it had a caption entitled "AIHARA FESTIVAL OF ARTS AND MUSIC". The latter part was what caught the boy's attention as he examined it more. "Oi, Index. Where did you get this pamphlet?" Kamijou asked wearily as he felt something was wrong in this picture.

"Uh…some lady from the mall gave it to me when me and Othinus were buying Sphynx's cat food," Index explained honestly, "And I don't have any idea what that is. What is that Aihara Festival? Is it about food and orchestra?"

"Uh…no…just no…" the boy was about to continue talking when suddenly, he abruptly stopped when he realized what he was about to tell. _Shit! What if Index suddenly learns about my new career? I can't possibly reveal it to her yet!_

"Well…that's just some lame concert that is always held every 21st of December," Kamijou explained what was written in the pamphlet as he stretched his arms and yawned, "Well, I would be waking up early tomorrow since I'll have some business to do and that would be quite confidential." He then laid back to his bathtub as Index returns to his bed. But as the snore of the spiky haired kid was heard, Index was still curious not only at the pamphlet but also at how his partner reacted. "Sphynx, don't you think something is wrong?" She asked her kitten, who was just staring at her in a bid to sympathize with the English nun, "I know we're back to normal already but I felt like something is wrong." After a few more moments of self-wondering, Index herself felt asleep.

#

The next day, it was early dawn at 4:30 am when the sound of the frying pan rustling was already heard and Kamijou was already cooking their breakfast consisting of fried eggs, bacon, left-over chicken, orange juice, and milk. Happily humming the song of Never Turn Back by Crush 40 which was used at Shadow the Hedgehog, he was unaware of Index, who also woke up at the smell of scent of breakfast, was already on her way to the kitchen and when she did enter the scene, she heard her partner singing which made her ears perk up as she listened to his song. And when he was finished…

"TOUMA!"

The boy was startled to see Index already beside him as slowly, the nun then cornered the boy, "Touma! That was a beautiful voice! Since when did you sing so well!?" Index said as she was clapping her hands.

"Uh…well..." Kamijou's nerves are now wrecked as he was now searching for a acceptable excuse but wasn't able to find any. Thankfully, Index began to talk again and said, "Touma! Touma! Please sing one more time!" Giving in to Index's request, Kamijou then first put the food her cooked in their plates before getting his guitar from the living room. Once he returned, he then began to hum.

 _It could be ten, but then again_

 _I can't remember half an hour since a quarter to four_

 _Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa_

 _And you leave me with my jaw on the floor_

"Touma!" Index suddenly shouted, "I wanted songs from those anime openings! Please, Touma! I've been hearing too much Western songs from radio stations!"

 _You don't have cut me off, you know,_ Kamijou inwardly groaned as he then got up to get his song notebook where he compiles his mostly, rushed compositions. Flipping the pages, he found one decent Japanese song and decided to perform it. Strumming his strings, he began to hum.

 _Ano toki kanjita kotoba ni dekinai ketsurakukan_

 _Tada suki de itakatta na no ni_

 _Todokanai omoi wa boku no chikara ga tarinakatta sei_

 _Nido to kurikaesanai tame ni mo_

…

 _Magenai kakugo dake de futatabi arukidashita_

 _-Chorus-_

 _Tatoe donna michi demo boku wa boku no omoide_

 _Kitto mitsukeru to kitto tadoritsuku to_

 _Torimodoshitai kokoro kara no yorokobi e_

 _Mayowanai to kimeyou kujikenai to chikaou_

 _Akirameru no wa mada hayai tte kimeru no wa jibun da_

…

 _Nani ka wo dore dake shinjirareta kana nante iu no wa_

 _atai natte wakaru koto de_

 _Dekireba omoitsuku kanousei zenbu to_

 _Mukiau kurai de nakucha kitto kawaranai_

…

 _Zutto sagashiteta boku ga tatakaitai basho_

 _Kyou wo omoikiri nakama to atsuku nareru basho_

 _-Chorus-_

 _Koko ni korete yokatta akiramenaide yokatta_

 _Shouri ka ureshii sonna atarimae de_

 _Kakegai nai mabushisa e to fumidaseru_

 _Kantan ni wa ikanai dakedo mou hitori janai_

 _Kono pasu no saki onaji omoi ga chikara wo kurerunda_

 _-Hook-_

 _Yume mitai demo ii boku ga shinjiyou_

 _Itsuka tsuyoku naritakute gamushara ata no hibi no mama_

 _Koko de_

 _-Melody through the guitar sounds-_

 _-Final Chorus-_

 _Tatoe donna michi demo boku wa boku no omoide_

 _Kitto mitsukeru to kitto tadoritsuku to_

 _Torimodoshitai kokoro kara no yorokobi e_

 _Kantan ni wa ikanai dakedo mou hitori janai_

 _Akirameru no wa mada hayai tte kimeru no wa jibun da_

 _Lalala…_

 _Lalala_

 _La la la_

When the Imagine Breaker user was finished singing, he noticed that Index was stunned and at the same time, she looks like she was about to cry. The English nun can't help but feel touched by the song. _Touma…that was very beautiful._

"Well…Index?" Kamijou glanced at her.

"It was awesome!" Index squealed as she then continued, "Touma! Touma! Let me sing too!"

"Uh…sure…" The boy didn't know what to say as he realized that he had never heard Index sing. _Well, I'll just shut up since I don't want to be bitten on the day of my music video's recording._ He then sat on his chair just in time as Index already started off.

 _-Intro-_

 _Naita tte mou nanimo modotte konai tte_

 _Nando itte mo watashi no kokoro rikai shinai_

 _Egaita mirai no futari ga jama shite kuru'n da_

 _Itai hodo ni_

…

 _Wasuretai kotae agaita tte_

 _Kimi wa mou inai hibi ata_

 _Nanimo dekinakute arigatou mo_

 _Iezu kotaeta namida wa ochita_

 _-Bridge-_

" _Ato honno sukoshi..." tsuketa yubiwa_

 _Konomama de ite onegai_

 _-Chorus-_

 _Naita tte mou nanimo modotte konai tte_

 _Nando itte mo watashi no kokoro rikai shinai_

 _Egaita mirai no futari ga jama shite kuru'n da_

 _Itai hodo ni_

…

 _Omoide kazoe taisetsu ni_

 _Hitotsu hitotsu keshiteku_

 _Sukoshi saki yuku ashibaya na kimi wa_

 _Nido to furimukanai no?_

 _-Bridge-_

" _Ato honno sukoshi..." omotte itai_

 _Donna ni tsurakute mo_

 _-Chorus-_

 _Soba ni itai kimi no warau kao wa mou zenbu_

 _Kioku no naka de nukegara no you ni_

 _Itsumo waratte iru'n da_

 _Ano hi kara zutto susumenai yo_

 _-Hook-_

 _Futari deatta koto koukai nante shitenai_

 _Shiawase dakusan kureta kimi he tsuyogari no sayonara_

 _-Bridge—_

 _Naita tte mou nanimo modotte konai tte_

 _Nando itte mo watashi no kokoro rikai shinai_

 _Egaita mirai no futari ga jama shite kuru'n da_

 _Itai hodo senmei ni_

 _-Chorus-_

 _Kimi no warau kao wa mou zenbu_

 _Kioku no naka de nukegara no you ni_

 _Itsumo waratte iru'n da_

 _Ano hi kara zutto susumenai yo_

 _-Ending rhythm-_

To say he was stunned was an understatement.

Kamijou was basically in his biggest shock of his life as he just heard Index sing. And not only did she sing. _I-It was very beautiful! I don't know what words I should use to describe it. It was just plainly beautiful!_ The spiky haired boy basically listened intently until Index was finished.

"Now, what's your verdict, Touma?" Index grinned at the boy.

"That was amazing!" Kamijou honestly said he clapped, "Well…I'm surprised you sang Japanese more clearly though I haven't heard you even sing in English…"

"I'm an English nun so I can sing better in English! Listen to me, then!" Index roared as she then began to sing again before the boy can even say something.

 _She was lost in so many different ways_

 _Out in the darkness with no guide._

 _I know the cost of a losing hand_

 _Never thought that grace of God, oh I..._

 _-Chorus-_

 _I found heaven on earth_

 _You are my last, my first_

 _And then I hear this voice inside..._

 _Ave Maria_

…

 _I've been alone when I'm surrounded by friends_

 _How could the silence be so loud?_

 _But I still go home knowing that I've got you_

 _There's only us when the lights go down_

 _-Chorus-_

 _You are my heaven on earth_

 _You are my hunger, my thirst_

 _I always hear this voice inside..._

 _Singing Ave Maria_

 _-Hook-_

 _Sometimes love can come and pass you by_

 _While you're busy making plans._

 _Suddenly hits you, and then you realize_

 _It's out of your hands..._

 _Baby, you've got to understand_

 _-Chorus-_

 _You are my heaven on earth_

 _You are my last, my first_

 _And then I hear this voice inside..._

 _-Outro-_

 _Ave Maria_

 _Ave Maria_

 _Ave Maria_

 _Yep, she sings better in English,_ Kamijou noted mentally as she watches Index finally finishes her song. "Now Touma, as compensation, take me to the nearest _takoyaki_ store!" she demanded as she stomps her foot.

"Well, not today, Index," Kamijou sighed as he felt he was going to have a hard time convincing the nun that he'll be outside the city for the whole day, "As I said, I have some business to attend to so I'll be arriving home by the time night arrives.

"And what business is that?" Index pressed on, now getting suspicious of what is happening, "You're just going to school, right?" She was basically whining already early in the morning.

"Well…it's something confidential so I cannot reveal it to you," Kamijou patiently explained, "That project and the authorities are quite strict and even if I do reveal it, they won't grant you access. And no, the school is already informed that I would be absent for this day."

Index can only look at the boy with a glare, "So that means I'll be left here with Othinus and Maika?"

"Yep," Kamijou answered infinitely as he drinks his glass of orange juice, "Come to think of it, you should have gotten used to it by now, Index. Ever since you came here, I always leave you in Maika's care while I'm at school so I think it wouldn't be too much if I go home a little bit late."

"I see…" Index said with some hint of sadness as he sits down on the chair, feeling dispirited. Suddenly, an idea came up to her and she suddenly yelled, "If it's an official business, then I'm going too, Touma!"

The spiky haired boy almost choked at the orange juice he was drinking as he stared at the English nun with weariness, "No way, Index! I already told you that they won't allow you at all!"

"But Touma," Index argued, "If I come with you and they see me with you, they have no choice but to let me stay since I'm already with you, won't they?"

Kamijou stopped and thought about Index's words for a moment. He realized that Index does have a point even if it's officially against the rules. And knowing Index, he knew that arguing won't do any better as he needed to keep himself neat and clean for his official debut in music.

"Fine," he sighed as he puts down the glass of juice, "But promise me you'll follow what the officers there would say since I don't want to go to the trouble of explaining to my superiors."

"Yay!" Index cheered happily as she suddenly grabs Sphynx and began playing her in victory. Suddenly, Othinus had just come out of her doll house and seeing the commotion that was threatening to shatter the early morning tranquillity, she voiced out her questions out of curiosity, "Human, what is the meaning of this? Why is everyone awake so early? It looks like you're about to attend to a social party."

Seeing the reduced Magic God suddenly showing up, the spiky haired boy groaned as he realized that it isn't only Index that he had to take care about. He then pulled out his phone and typed the following message, " _Hey, good morning Sylvia. Sorry for calling you so early but I have a problem right now._ "

#

Thirty minutes later, Kamijou, Index, Sphynx, and Othinus, who is hidden in their food basket filled with apples, chicken sandwich and bottled water, are now all waiting at Macronall as the boy was basically nervous for today since he knew that if he messes up today, he'll end up making a bad impression in front of Mr. Aihara and Sylvia.

 _And I don't want Sylvia to be so mad at me. Okay, I'm becoming too paranoid again!_

"Uh, Touma? What are we doing here?" Index said as he was looking at the boy with some confusion since she initially thought that they were going to some office.

"I'm just waiting for the one who'll drive us to Tokyo," Kamijou answered as he then checks of he had brought his guitar.

"Touma!"

The two of them turned their heads to see Sylvia suddenly walking and waving at the two of them, "I'm sorry I came so late! Touma, are you prepared for your MV shoot?"

"Uh…yes…" Kamijou answered as he picks up their belongings, "Oh and by the way, this is Index, my friend. She would be coming along with me." He awkwardly introduced the nun to the idol, who smiled.

"Hello, Index," Sylvia answered, her purple eyes gleaming with genuine happiness, "I'm Sylvia Riess and I'm Touma's partner in our Music Company! Nice to meet you!" She extends her hands to the nun, who takes it.

"T-Touma…" Index was actually staring at the pretty Swiss-Japanese teen, "I don't know why but you remind me much of Arisa."

"Arisa?" Sylvia asked confusingly.

"Ah…wait…just wait…" Kamijou suddenly interrupted as he realized something. _Now that I thought of it, it actually makes sense. Why I didn't think of that. Arisa and Sylvia looks similar to each other._ He was enveloped in nostalgia as he knew he might not really see Arisa again, despite not actually understanding what happened to her when in reality, she and Shutaura Sequenzia had combined back to become one again. _Ok, I know it's sad but there are things that I need to do this day!_

"Well, she was our friend, Sylvia," Kamijou nervously explained after a long silence, "Like you, she's a very good singer though I can't really tell very much about her due to unfortunate circumstances."

"I see," Sylvia nodded as he took Kamijou's left hand, "Well, we'll be scolded by my manager as well as Mr. President if we don't come early." As the group then goes outside, Index suddenly realizes something as he carries the food basket (and Othinus) and wailed, "Hey, I don't understand this! What is the meaning of this!?"

#

Kamijou can only sigh as Index, who was seated on the back, kept firing questions about this supposed "business" as they are now on the way to Rotkiv Entertainment HQ. He just responded by saying that she'll soon know it and that she must be patient. Sylvia can only laugh at their antics as she keeps her eyes on the road.

After a few minutes, they have finally reached their destination and as the group had hurried to get down, Index was amazed at the sight of the building. _This building is so magnificent! I wonder what Touma would do in this place?_ She then spotted a woman in black catsuit and high heels approaching them. He groaned as it was none other than Sylvia's manager, Svento.

"Just on time, Kamijou-san or TK for formal purposes," Svento smiled, "Our choreographer and dancer is already in room 305 so that she can teach you the moves that you would be doing."

"I see. Let's go then," the Imagine Breaker answered as he began to walk.

"Halt," the early thirties woman suddenly said as she took a look at Index, "And just who is this young lady wearing nun costume? If I remember correctly, she isn't a part of this project of ours."

"Ah…well…" Kamijou tried to explain as he looked at Sylvia.

Sensing his uneasiness, Sylvia intervened and said, "She's Touma's friend and number one supporter! I know that she's not officially a part of this shoot but I assure you that she'll behave here."

Svento looked at Index with scrutiny before relenting, "Very well. Normally, I would have banned her here but I'll let it slide for now since Mr. Aihara is rushing this project. Sylvia, since you'll do your shoot with Kamijou-san later in the afternoon, I supposed you can keep an eye on that lady for now."

"Yes, manager-san!" Sylvia said as she takes the hands of Index, who was now complaining, "Eh!? Where are you taking me? Where will Touma go!?"

"Don't worry. We'll all go to the same floor though you'll have to part with him temporarily," Sylvia explained as the whole group then went inside the building. Index was quite impressed with the shiny interior of the lobby as they all rode the elevator.

Minutes later, Sylvia led the English nun on room 310 where the office and recording room is located. Luckily for them, Aihara wasn't present when they came inside so Index can safely stay here in this room—for now.

"We'll stay here while Touma would be supervised by our choreographer and dancer though I'll have to leave you here since I'll also do a shoot with him," Sylvia explained as she takes a seat.

"Huh? What shoot are you talking?" Now, Index was quite confused.

"Ah…didn't he tell you? To be clear, he auditioned in this music company and fortunately for him, he was accepted," the chestnut-haired girl explained as she sips a can of juice that she pulled out from the drawer.

It took a good ten seconds for Index to process this before she finally realized something.

"So Touma is a singer now!?" the English nun gasped as she puts her hand in her mouth.

"Frankly, yes," Sylvia then took a look at Index and asked something, "By the way, I know it is rude but can you sing as well?"

"Yes!" Index proudly said as she pounds her chest, "If you want, I'll give you a sample!"

"Then sing for me, Index," Sylvia smiled as she let the nun take the stage.

 _Meanwhile…_

"He's not doing bad," Abe Satomi, the professional dancer, said of Kamijou, who was actually having an easy time learning hip-hop dance and some of its variants like breakdancing, locking and popping. The female instructor was even impressed at how good he moved, despite the fact that he is still an amateur.

"Then it will be all good," Anai Narumi, the choreographer, said confidently, "If you're all finished with the basics, then he'll be more that good enough to go later in the music video shoot. Since the video is simple based on the lyrics, we might finished it by midnight."

 _Midnight!?_ Kamijou gaped on shock as he knew that by that time, he would be too fatigued to even move. _And I still have Index and Othinus to feed!_

"Don't worry, Kamijou-san," Abe said as she then straightens up the shoulders of the boy, "Knowing boss Aihara, he would not be that stupid enough not to provide you with food and drinks."

 _Well…what about…_

"Now, get back to from the top and with music!" Abe roared as she presses "Play Again" on her radio. Kamijou reluctantly followed.

#

"That was great, Index!" Sylvia clapped her hands in genuine awe at the nun's singing prowess after the latter had sang the same song that she had earlier performed in front of her partner early morning back in Academy City, "Did you made it yourself?"

"I got an inspiration from…" Index was about to say Arisa Meigo but she was suddenly overwhelmed with sadness when she realized she would not even be present in hearing her sing, "A best friend from the distant past!"

"That's great! Hmmm…" Sylvia then thought of something else and suddenly, her eyes shone, "Why don't you audition as well!? That way, you can put your singing ability to good use. Even if you don't get accepted immediately, you can always be trained properly."

Index sparkled the moment she heard this offer from the idol. _Is she offering me a chance to sing with Touma? That would be so awesome!_

 _Thud!_

The two then turned to see Svento and Abe enter the room, the latter with a grin plastered in her face, "Well, Sylvia-san, it looks like you and Kamijou-san would be able to shoot the video earlier than the expected time. He's a fast learner and I can tell he'll be greater as his time here in Rotkiv prolongs."

"That's great," Sylvia said as she now stands to join the two, "Just stay here, Index! We've got some heavy work to do so it might take a while!"

"I'll be fine, Sylvia," Index has now taken a liking to the idol, who had just left with the two women. Once the three women were already outside, walking to room 205, Svento then asked, "Do you even think she would be fine there? I know Mr. President would only be back this night time but still…"

"It's fine, manager-san," Sylvia smiled as they continued to walk, "Index sure knows how to behave when situations ask for it."

"I see," the manager sighed as she looks at what looks like to be a script for the music video, "By the way, do you think it would be fine if the film would run like this? The last time we did something similar, the poor recruit immediately resigned after seeing the scenes where he'll have to act."

"I'm sure Touma would be fine," Sylvia smiled _innocently_ which Svento almost didn't buy, "Well, here we are."

Once they were inside, the two spotted Kamijou already being fitted with some clothes taken from the dressing room. It consisted of large baggy pants, white sneakers, vest, hats, shades, polo shirts, etc.

"It seems that you're ready now, Touma," Sylvia said as she walks near the boy, who was trying out the pair of white Adidas shoes.

"They said that we will start the shoot now in thirty minutes," Kamijou explained as he sees that the shoes perfectly fit his size, "Well, so what would we do now?" Immediately, Sylvia grabs the script papers from Svento and immediately hands it over to the boy, who scans it immediately. The moment he had seen it, he was terrified.

"You've got to be kidding me!" the boy said as he reads the lines of the script, "I'm not saying I don't like it but don't you think this would be too much!?"

"It's pretty normal when you're a singer," Svento then clarified it for him, "In fact, I would recommend that you get used to such scenes from now on. Just think it this way, it perfectly matches the lyrics of the music that you have written."

 _Dammit, I knew it! They have exaggerated my song!_ Kamijou inwardly groaned as he looks up to the two, who seemed to be smiling _warmly_ to him.

"Ok! Fine! I'll do it," Kamijou wanted to cry since he knew this would mean giving up his whole dignity and pride but seeing Sylvia, who worked so hard just to get him here in one of Japan's most prestigious musical companies, he knew it would be bad if he doesn't at least pay her back, "The MV would come with only my stage name, no?"

"That's right so no need to be frightened," Svento then chuckled darkly, "Besides, the only other individuals other than Sylvia that are involved in this are none other than Rusalka."

" _Nani!?_ Rusalka!?" Kamijou almost choked upon hearing the name of the girl band being mentioned.

"What's the matter, Kamijou-san? They would only be working as characters in your MV," Svento assured the boy, who feels like he'll be attacked by epilepsy at any given moment.

"B-But, they look like they'll crush me yesterday! Besides, don't you think this is getting too obscene?" the spiky haired boy said as he sulked in the chair.

"What are you saying, Touma?" Sylvia suddenly voiced out, making Kamijou almost straighten up in his chair at hearing the girl's voice, "That's how the music industry runs; besides, don't you think that you would lose a lot of opportunities if you keep complaining about stuff like this?"

The boy then kept silent for a moment as he processed what Sylvia had just said in her head. _Well…she's right. I kept complaining about my bad luck. Maybe this is my chance to at least have a different year._

"Okay, I get it," Kamijou finally said as he accepts his fate without hesitation, "So, where will the first set be shot?"

"Ah," Svento then grabs the boy's hand and hands him a hat, "First, we'll have to film you dancing hip-hop and pop dances since based on what our choreographer said, we'll cut those scenes and insert them between transitioning clips of the actual video."

"I see," Kamijou then replied, "Then can we get over this now?"

#

The rest of the morning was devoted to shooting the spiky haired boy's dance, which featured some moves such as crotch grab, circle slide, anti-gravity lean and notably, most of them had been patterned after the late King of Pop Michael Jackson. Wearing a hat, all-black coat, black jeans, and white sneakers, Kamijou was getting awkward while he was choreographing the steps as this was his first time doing such role. He did play the role of a criminal during one of Anti-Skill's Anti-Crime Orientation last year but that one was one thing he can easily forget despite remembering how Misaka fired her railgun at her. But right now, this one has a very different pressure.

And unknown to him, Index, who was very impatient in the room as she waited all morning, decided to walk around the corridor of the third floor and coincidentally, she stumbled upon the room where the first set of filming was being done. Curious of the bright lights that reflect on the entrance, Index then went inside and was very shocked (and glad) to see her partner not going away. However, it was his _dancing_ and his appealing black clothes that made Index so flustered that she felt blood vessels bursting out of her nose. After that, she was forced to go to the washroom to check if her nose did bleed.

By the time he was finished choreographing in the room whose background is adorned with silver tiles, Kamijou was basically sweating heavily as he immediately went to the nearest table that serves snacks and he gulped a single bottle of water.

"Well done, Touma!" Sylvia claps her hands as she walks near the boy, "After this, we would orient you about the scenes where you'll have to choreograph again while enjoying your time with the female characters."

"That includes you, right" Kamijou asked wearily.

"Yep!" the chestnut haired girl gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay! Quit the talk now! The Rusalka girls are here now," Svento suddenly re-entered the scene as she was holding what looks like to be a pushcart filled with ointment, heels, bracelets, and jewelleries, "I swear one of these days, I'm gonna make them pay for making me their personal manservant…" she muttered angrily as dark aura began to emanate from her.

"Well…the fun's just about to start," Sylvia sighed as she suddenly reads the papers lying in the table, "So according to this script, the first thing to do is that you'll be walking into some kind of nightclub and you encounter some flock of women…"

 _Now that I think of it, it's very similar to my real-life situation. The only difference is that it always happens in every unfortunate event._ Kamijou groaned as he listens to Sylvia rant about their roles.

"Well," the spiky haired boy finally said, "It seems to easy, right? Then let's get over with this now…"

"Spot on," Sylvia nodded as she puts up her signature smile, "Hurry up dressing so we can start now, TK..."

* * *

 **SONGS USED (BY ORDER)**

 **Here It goes Again - Ok Go**

 **Boku no Omoi - Ono Kensho (Kuroko Tetsuya)**

 **Stand Still - Iguchi Yuka**

 **Ave Maria - Beyonce**

* * *

 **P.S.**

I have another story coming up soon entitled "A Certain Mysterious Mach" and believe me, it'll be interesting.


	5. Debut Single

"Cut! Cut!" The director of the music video, a gay-like guy named Sato Abe shouted angrily as Svento can only smile awkwardly as Kamijou and Paivi were both frozen on their spots. The spiky haired boy is wearing a white tank top, gold chain in his neck, dark shades, a skullcap, shorts with belts, and closed shoes while the girl with chestnut hair is only in her gold brassiere and a gypsy-style skirt.

"Can't you put a bit more feeling on it, young man!?" Sato angrily shouted at Kamijou, "I can see that you had the potential but you're way too conservative on your movements today!"

"Okay. Okay." The boy sighed as he then holds the hands of the girl, "I don't know if I will get used to this."

"You'll do fine, Touma-kun," Paivi answered sweetly, "I understand you as you are still an amateur."

Hearing the girl encourage him, Kamijou was slightly inspired and he decided to take his acting more seriously. After a few more takes, they were able to finish that set. As they were given a rest before filming the next and final set, Sylvia walks towards him and said, "So far, you are doing pretty well, Touma. I can't wait for your final set."

"Yeah?" Kamijou can only answer as he knew this final set would actually mean that he'll finally have more screen time with Sylvia, "Well, at least we were able to finish all the sets even if night time has fallen already. By the way, where is Mr. Aihara?"

"Oh, him," Sylvia stroke her chin as if she was thinking very hard before eventually returning to face the boy, "I heard from manager-san that he won't be able to come here at all for reasons that I don't know. Oh yeah, you'll have to get yourself ready for tomorrow since the one who would interview you is a distinguished one."

"Oh? And who's that person?"

"She's someone from the celebrity magazine "Infinity" so you better be prepared for tomorrow. We'll pick you the best clothes so get yourself groomed up properly."

" _Hai_ …" Kamijou can only reply as he watches Index from afar already nibbling bits of Tobleron chocolates that his and Sylvia's manager had brought as a form of present for the young spiky haired boy. He sighed, knowing that anything involving food won't be spared from the black-of-a-hole stomach of the nun-in-training. _At least, I don't have to bother myself about giving her some additional snacks for today._

"It seemed that it's our turn now, Touma," Sylvia said as Sato sounded a whistle that signals the resumption of the shooting. As instructed by their script, Kamijou now went to a secluded area of the dressing room to change his costume, going from his current shirt into a white, unbuttoned polo shirt, black shorts, black ball cap, a silver chain with a medallion, and a pair of white Adidas sneakers with no socks. Cringing at what he claimed is a tacky choice of the script writers, he checks himself in the mirror before eventually going out of the room to wait for Sylvia. And as she did came out…

 _No! No! This is only a professional job! I'm not thinking something dirty!_

He panics the moment he sees the Swiss-Japanese idol teen, as if he had just saw an angel sent from above.

Wearing a hair accessory shaped like a headset, Sylvia is basically nude, wearing only a purple brassiere with a matching purple panty. She also had a light-purple net-like accessory covering her torso. Seeing her body language and face so seductive that even Index, who was busy eating, just stared so weirdly at Sylvia's bold clothing, deeming at as very unholy and was about to rant to Kamijou again when Svento, now getting a inkling of the nun's behaviour from what she heard, pulled her habit back before she can even ran away. "That's just the way the idol world works, Index-san. Just accept it."

"B-But, Touma…" Index stuttered as she sees Sylvia now dragging his partner away along with Sato, Kirihara (since he'll be playing the music for the two individuals to follow), and Satomi to help them (or rather, the spiky haired boy) act flawlessly.

"The music industry pretty revolved around stuff like this," Svento patiently explained, "If you can't watch something like this, then at least you shouldn't have come." Svento wasn't sarcastic at her remark but something about what she said made Index feel irritated. _Why is it that I'm being branded as a hassle!?_ Technically, she is.

Meanwhile, the group of Kamijou had already gone down on the back of the three-storey building and to his surprise, there was an Olympic-sized pool on the location and looking around, he then realized that the pool made the place like a house as it perfectly complements the whole edifice. _Did I miss that one when I first went here?_

"Now, we'll set the camers. Kamijou, go to your designated starting point as described by the script," Sato ordered the boy, prompting the latter to do as he was told. Going back inside the building, he then realized how stupid he was when he noticed that the place where they would start filming the final set is actually designed to really look like a typical living room set and bed room. To be fair with him, they are both concealed behind by the hall way of Rotkiv building, leaving any trace of that interior part of the place almost undetectable. _This is amazing architecture._

"Surprised, huh?" Kirihara, who was just behind him as he was setting up the music equipment, suddenly said, "The chief designer of this building really made the blurprints of the building based on what we want: a multi-purpose complex that can also serve as a second home for the comfort of those working on our company."

"I see," Kamijou replied as he looks around, "That's why I feel like I'm home in this place—"

"Get ready, young man!" Sato's voice was heard echoing from the outside, "On the count of three…"

Quickly, Kamijou put the visor of his hat on the back as he readies himself.

"One…two…three…action!"

Immediately, the song began to play as Kirihara had begun to play it.

 _And it's all because of you (all because of you)_

 _And it's all because…_

 _Never get enough_

 _Never get enough_

 _She's the sweetest drug_

 _-Bridge-_

 _Ain't no doubt_

 _So strung out_

At the moment the chorus leading to the bridge part of the song was heard, the spiky haired boy then began to strut in a swag manner as he now goes out of the building towards the pool, all of it being recorded by the Sony HVR-HD1000U camcorder. As soon as Kamijou was now out of the room and is now in the side lines of the pool, he then sat down, his legs soaking into the cold water of the pool.

"Cut!" Sato then shouted at the top of his lungs, "Very good, kid! Sylvia-san, you're up!"

Knowing it's her turn, Sylvia, in her almost-naked state, began to swim in the pool while being filmed by a member of the camera crew as well as an underwater camera to make the scene visible from all angles. Seeing that there are no mistakes, Sato cut it now and now, Kamijou took out an old-style Nokia 3310 borrowed to him by Svento. Following the script and the flow of the music, the boy then began to film Sylvia, who had just to resurfaced from the water and began to make cute gestures in front of the boy, making the latter almost sweat dropped due to his boner almost getting harder with every second passing.

"Cut," Sato shouted suddenly, "What the hell's wrong with you again, kid!? Your facial expression should bore that of a man getting in his climax, not a wimp who had just seen a ghost!"

"Ah… _gomen,_ Sato-san!" Kamijou sheepishly apologized as Sylvia only sighed, feeling that her partner would take a while to get used to stuff like this. _It's amazing in itself._

"Okay, take two!" the man with a high-pitched voice shouted and Sylvia once again repeated her scripted act as Kamijou, now more focused, began to take videos of her while she makes her act. Index, who was watching from the outside after promising Svento that she'll behave, scowled at seeing her partner getting all lovey-dovey with the chestnut-haired lady. She was mainly restrained by Othinus, who is clinging into her legs inside her habit. _Why do I have to suffer for what that human is doing!? It's been endless minutes since she's getting crazy with your little act._

After finally perfecting the scene, Kamijou and Sylvia now go into the next act. The _hafu_ (half-blood) then got out of the water partially, making herself in physical contact with her leading man, who is still seated on the sidelines. And once they did, Sylvia then raised herself a little bit by using the partially submerged legs of the boy so she can push herself up more. And once they did, they looked at each other with a clear sign of lust (or at least, for Sylvia) and quickly they pulled each other onto an act that sent Index into an epilepsy-like state.

 _Okay! Okay! This is just a professional job!_ Was what's running into the mind of the boy as he now does his thing.

He and Sylvia shared an intimate kiss.

As the cameras surrounding them zoomed in while the member of Rusalka were all, "Gyaaaah!" upon seeing their student council president act so smoothly, Kamijou can feel the girl's tongue sticking into his lips as well as her saliva which is beginning to smear his mouth. It's so intense that it's beginning to turn his brain into mush as slowly, he was already zoning out, being drowned in his dreams. _It's a kiss! I can't say if it's a romantic or erotic kiss but still…I get to have a kissing the lips from a girl!_

"Cut! Cut! Now that's more than enough!" even Sato was compelled to cut it now as he was seeing that they seemed to be acting beyond what their professional ethics told them to do. Upon hearing their director stop it, Sylvia and the boy remained silent before the former chuckled, "That's some good experience, neh Touma?"

"Uh…maybe…" the boy can only answer vaguely as still he cannot believe that he just experienced something that Tsuchimikado and Aogami would love to even experience once in their lifetime. But before he can even react, he was smacked by their director to stop daydreaming. Continuing their final set, the cameras once again zoomed in as the boy then lifted up the girl in her underarms, finally taking her out of the waters. As the final scene to film, they then shared another intimate scene as their foreheads stick with each other while Sylvia's chest is pressing against Kamijou's body, making the boy go hard as they finally wind up their final set of his music video.

"That was wonderful!" Sato said, all smiled as he gives a thumbs-up on the two, who are now drying themselves up with towels given from the company's staff, "Once we're finished mixing this up, it will be out by Monday!"

Kamijou smiled at that since he knew all the hardwork he has done would eventually bear fruit. _And that includes surrendering my dignity and pride._ Sighing, he then sees Sylvia now sharing a hearty and laughing moment with her Rusalka schoolmates. He smiled. _They all look so cute together while having a moment for themselves._ He then was about to turn around and go back to the building when he spotted something strange on the floor.

"I-Index-san!?" his eyes bulged out like saucers as he saw the English nun now lying on the floor. Panicking, he then ran towards the immobile girl and turned her body over, only to see her mouth now covered with foam. "Eeeeeeh!?" he screeched as he began to shake up the silver-haired sister.

"To-Touma?" Index slowly opened her eyes as she was wakening up from her seemingly deep slumber. Suddenly, her slow response quickly turned into fury as her eyes were red, "Touma! Why were you performing such indecent acts together with Sylvia!? Do you know that it is a grave sin!?"

"Well…it's a part of our job description so…" Kamijou wasn't able to finish what he's about to say as suddenly, Index leaped up and began to chomp down his head.

 _Such misfortune!_

#

Finally arriving home, the spiky haired boy drop dead on their carpet as Index happily laid on her bed (technically, Kamijou's bed) while Othinus was very glad that she can now rest and she went off to sleep. Checking his clock, the boy now officially named TK in his upcoming concerts sighed when he realized how late they were in coming home. _11 pm, huh?_

It wasn't an easy night. Since Aihara wanted his music video to be released by next week, they really worked hard to finish all the sets of the music video, which is quite unusual since they can take at least a week or less to finish before being produced. He learned this fact from Svento when he questioned if they would be able to finish filming all parts of his MV in the whole of Thursday. The response he got was positive but it did involve working past six pm, enduring humiliating acts from the Rusalka girls, being embarrassed by Sato, being bitten by Index who wasn't doing anything yet since being complemented by Sylvia for her decent ability to sing, and having to repeat several scenes just to make the video as perfect as possible. _And also, Sylvia's acting…wait, scratch that. Can I even consider that misfortune?_ He then remembered their scene at the pool and was still half-frozen at what just happened back there. _Dammit, I know it's just a job but it makes my skin crawl!_

"Touma!" Index suddenly called out from her bed, "What's wrong? It looks like you've been hit by a hailstorm." She was being concerned this time as she was watching her partner lying on their carpet.

"Can you really blame me after the long hours of work?" Kamijou groaned as he slowly stood up, "I never knew making a music video would be that hard. If anything, it was hellish, with girls surrounding you while cameras are all zoomed in. Maybe it can be a little fun but mostly, it was a bit of a hassle." He then fully stands up and walks in his cabinet to get some spare clothing. _But hey, at least it was very fun._

After a few more minutes, Index, Othinus, and Kamijou are heard snoring loudly.

The next day, the whole Friday morning and afternoon was spent for the interview and the launching of Kamijou's first debut as TK. Excusing himself from his classes again (which resulted in Aogami and Tsuchimikado being thrown in the wall by Fukiyose for failing to give a proper escuse for the third idiot's absence), he made his way into Rotkiv again, this time his hair was gelled up, perfume reeking from his body and having an air of confidence (or at least, that's what it looks like).

"Fancy looking, Touma," Sylvia squealed as she and her partner was going out of her car after reaching the headquarters.

"You said I needed to be ready," Kamijou sighed as he then follows the _hafu_ into the building. But once they were in the hall, Kamijou can see that there are a lot of reporters, camera crews, and bouncers in place—all put together by Aihara for the boy's official entry into the world of music. _This is quite too much._ The spiky haired boy mumbled on his brain as he watches a cameraman busy cleaning his equipment. _This day is bound to get busier than yesterday._

Indeed, it was.

After getting dressed up, Kamijou, Aihara and Sylvia then went down from the third floor and into the hall, where the cameras are now set towards the desk where the three would sit, with the boy being in the middle. Once that was done, a female reporter known only by the name of Ayako now began to fire questions at the boy, which he had to unfortunately answer all of them.

"Where did you come from?"

"Academy City, Ayako-san."

"What is your favourite food?"

"Uhm…anything normal…!?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Heh!?"

"What is your favourite sneaker brand?"

"Uhm…adidas?"

In the end, Ayako only stopped because Aihara ordered one of his guards to tell the annoying reported to shut it now so Kamijou can now proceed to his welcoming message and promotion for his debut single, which the latter secretly thanked the president for. Once the camera was trained to him, the boy then proceeded without any hitch and flawlessly spoke his lines which he memorized yesterday before going home, " _Ohayou Gozaimasu!_ Hello guys, I'm Kamijou Touma a.k.a TK! I know I'm a newbie star but I promise you that I'll make your hearts melt with my brand of music. Please do watch my video. I'll appreciate it!" He stuttered in the end since he wasn't really used to this kind of attention. After a few more snaps of the camera, the bonanza finally died down as his interview (or that's what Aihara said) is finally finished. As everyone is now busy packing up, the boy whispered to Sylvia, "Not that I'm complaining but that wasn't even much of an interview. Shouldn't they be much longer than that?"

"That's pretty normal for debuting artists," Sylvia replied as they watch all the crew clean up, "I don't know what Mr. Aihara keeps calling these promotional videos as interviews."

"Oh…" the boy can only mutter as he began to realize that he still needs to learn a lot the ropes of being a successful singer.

Saturday then came and it was another busy day for it was the photo shoot for the art cover of his single. This time, Index pleaded to come again to his shoot and dragged Othinus violently as they were now getting out of their dormitory. The former magic god can't do anything but to follow begrudgingly. This time though, they didn't bring any food basket since Kamijou was informed that Aihara would be throwing off a party to celebrate his official debut release. Because of this, Othinus has to content herself in hiding in the pocket of the Imagine Breaker.

After being brought to the headquarters, the boy was dragged off by the staff to the dressing room where he was told to fit any clothes that would be proper for a photo shoot. At first, he had a hard time selecting what's the best since he was used to wearing anything. But after getting commented on by their stylist, who was laughing on his choices of outfit, he was able to select a final suit consisting of unbuttoned checkered polo, jeans, a baseball hat, and a gold chain. _Do they like the bad boy style here?_

After going down from the third floor, Sylvia was already waiting for him as she kept herself busy by allowing photographers to take some snapshots of hers. Kamijou can only whistle in hushed tone as he swore she looks pretty good in her white tank top, black buttoned vest, black jeans, and strappy sandals. _She definitely looks like a bad girl._

"Are you ready?" Sylvia smiled when the boy already went to the platform where their phtoshoot would be held, "As long as you're not fidgeting, you'll be fine."

" _Hai, hai._ I'm ready," Kamijou answered as they now stand back-to-back with each other as they pose for their first camera shot.

#

Fat forward, it was Monday the following week and as he promised, he would be returning to school. Looking forward to this, the boy named Kamijou Touma knew he had a lot of school works to catch up as he was absent for two days in school As soon as he entered his classroom, he noticed everyone still in their daily routines: Aogami and Tsuchimikado fighting over what is their ideal girl, Fukiyose busy drinking milk, Himegami asleep and the rest in their usual business. Opting to go to his seat stealthily, he then sat down and was about to sleep in his desk when he felt his phone vibrate. _The hell, who could this be?_

Checking his phone, he realized it was Sylvia messaging him. Reading the message, he was informed that his MV, which was already released by Rotkiv Entertainment on every social media outlets as well as in the special music channel _Orion Lights_ which is one of the most viewed shows nationwide.

 _Touma, since it'll take a week before your music finally makes the top ten charts, you can now sit back and relax for the moment. If indeed sales of your music become successful, your next single can be already made sooner._

 _~ Sylvia_

 _You're so confident,_ Kamijou said with a grim look as he remembers how his bad luck always bites him into his ass. "Well, at the very least, I must concentrate on my school works and projects first so I won't have to repeat a year." He murmured to himself and then was about to go back to sleep when suddenly, he felt a hand pushing into his head.

"What the…Fu-Fukiyose-san!?" Kamijou swore he almost lost his breath the moment his trembling, blue eyes met with the girl's fiery brown eyes that swore pain to anyone who tries to block her way.

"Don't give me that crap! Why were you absent last week for two days, huh!?" the busty girl snarled at him as she kept shaking him in irritation, "First, you ran off while I was lecturing you and next, you didn't even come to class? What the hell is wrong with you, huh!? Answer me, _baka_!"

To be honest, Kamijou was already getting tired of this. _What's the use of even explaining properly to her when she refuses to even calm down?_ He gets it if he again did something which is why he is getting scolded but this is getting way too much. He was probably more patient last school year but the whole year of crazy experiences (e.g. fighting in England) and what Fukiyose just told him just a few days ago just made his patience thinner and thinner. And with every insult being hurled at him coming out from Fukiyose's mouth, it was only a matter of time before he finally explodes.

And that's just what happened.

"Could you please shut the fuck up!?"

Suddenly, he stood up like a sleeping bull getting provoked and had just practically shouted at their _de facto_ class representative and president. Kamijou knew he was already acting out of character but right now, he didn't care; he won't take down the insults on him lightly.

"Just what the hell is your problem!?" The spiky haired boy yelled at the top of his lungs at the girl, who was basically stunned at seeing the usual meek boy become emotional like this. Hearing his voice, everyone in the class became curious and the moment they saw the impending quarrel, everyone just watched the two of them now glaring at each other. Even Tsuchimkado and Aogami, who were just arguing some minutes ago, were all shocked to see their friend just shout back at their class dictator.

"My problem? My problem is that your attitude," Fukiyose won't back down outwardly but Himegami then saw that her best friend was actually trembling from the shock of being on the receiving end of the boy's yell, "I'm asking you why were you absent last week and you respond by screaming…"

"I wouldn't get mad if you weren't insulting me in the first place," Kamijou rebutted in irritation, "But you did anyway so it's very normal I would get upset. Are you expecting me not to get angry?"

"Well…no but…" For the first time, Fukiyose felt herself shaking in fear.

"But what? Can't I get angry sometimes in my life!? I'm still human, after all!" Kamijou can't just help himself as he lets his emotions get the best of him. His voice was vibrating of the walls but before this ugly confrontation just gets out of hand, a relief finally came.

"I heard a shout! What's happening here, students!?" Komoe suddenly enters the classroom, only to find almost all of the students gathered in the middle. The pinkette gasps when she sees Kamijou and Fukiyose in the middle of the chaos, "Oh my! Kamijou-chan! Fukiyose-chan! What is the meaning of this!?" She said frantically as the two suddenly stood there, frozen at their place to hear their homeroom teacher suddenly arrive.

"Uh…just…nothing, _sensei_ ," It was the spiky haired boy who replied earlier as he decided to finally sit down in his desk, "Me and Fukiyose had just a slight misunderstanding but there's nothing to worry about." He then just sat, ignoring the stares that he was receiving. After a few more seconds, Fukiyose just quietly slip out of the crowd and returned to her own desk. Komoe decided not to pry on the matter anymore and proceeds to the regular class.

It was just another normal day, albeit with some few exceptions. For once, Kamijou wasn't disturbed by his two friends and the whole class was strangely attentive. Fukiyose also remained silent not only in Komoe's class but for the whole day. She didn't even find the time to scold the spiky haired boy during lunch time, which Kamijou was actually grateful for.

Finally, it was time for their dismissal and Tsuchimikado finally talked to their friend, "Kami-yan, I didn't expect that you could put someone like Fukiyose on her proper place! Such a graceful action is expected from the bearer of the Kami-yan disease."

"Just shut up, Tsuchimikado," Kamijou sighed as he gets his belongings, "I didn't do anything out of the extraordinary. I just gave her a piece of mind and it's up to her how she would take it." But before he can even reply further, his phone suddenly vibrates again. Thinking that it might be Sylvia again, he excused himself away from his friends before he then walks outside of his classroom and dishes out his phone. What he read next was a total surprise from him.

 _Good news! Your debut music video had garnered half a million views in YouTube! That means that we can hope that you'll be in the top ten charts of Orion Lights' rankings by the end of this week. Oh and speaking of rankings, I know it is way too early but according to president, you'll be participating in the annual Aihara Festival of Arts and Music this coming December 21. Mind you, it'll be a musical contest where each winner gets cash prizes as well as boosts in their rankings in the top charts. He looks forward to see the two of us there!_

 _~ Sylvia_

"Aihara Music Festival? I think I heard that somewhere," Kamijou then thought out deeply as he knew he must have heard of that phrase before. Then it clicked into him, "Wait! This is from the pamphlet that Index showed to me last week! I knew there is something fishy with that flyer!" At least, he was relieved that he would be participating there with a clue about how it is done. Stretching his arms, he was prepared to go home when suddenly he felt a heavy hand that just touched her shoulders. Turning around, he was less amused to see that it was none other than Fukiyose stopped him from walking away. But before he can even say anything, the girl was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry for saying such rude things…" she said it in a whisper as her head is bowed.

 _Eh!?_ Kamijou was practically surprised to hear their class monster say sorry. If anything, her apologizing is the last thing in mind when talking about the Iron Wall girl. _Did my mind just short-circuited?_

"I'm sorry for what I said these past days as well," This time, she raises her head and Kamijou spotted her pitiful eyes, indicating that her apology is genuine. He sighed. _If she apologizes in the end, who am I to judge?_

"I accept it, Fukiyose," he finally replied, "Actually, I should also apologize to you for yelling at you a while back. I let my emotions get the best of me…" He then checks his clock before looking right back to her, "Well, you should go home now and take a rest. I'm pretty sure you're very tired. Take care." He then lets himself free from Fukiyose's grasp and finally goes into his own way.

#

That one week has passed so fast and Sylvia's prediction turned out to be true.

During that one week, Kamijou's debut single instantly became a hit among teens and for Rotkiv Entertainment, his name means a larger profit. When the company finally released a limited bundle of CDs containing his MV and his video with Sylvia (intended as a faster way to attract potential customers in the market of music), a lot of buyers strolled in the malls to line up in every music stand that sells the limited release which is HD in quality. Those who cannot afford to buy had to content themselves on the lower quality of video that was released in YouTube.

By the end of Friday morning, his music video just reached past twenty million in views and it is evident that AIhara is more than pleased with this development. _Things had just started for that young man._

 _Meanwhile…_

"Hey! Hey!"

The voice of a green-eyed middle schooler was heard in Papa Julian's restaurant as she was with her friends, who were busy consuming their food.

"What is it, Saten?" a girl in twin tails said in irritation as she was busy eating her sandwich, "Can't you see we're busy eating our own food?"

"Come on, Shirai," the girl identified as Saten Ruiko pouted, "There is this new music video released with that singer Sylvia Riess with it! I can't believe it!"

"Sylvia?" another girl with flowers in her head butted in, "Hey, isn't that the famous _hafu_ singer and idol? I've heard a few songs from her and I had to admit they're all nice for my taste. What do you think Misaka-san?"

"Sylvia Riess, huh?" the last girl, who is no other than the third-ranked Level 5 of Academy City, the railgun Misaka Mikoto, "That singer's famous enough that even thugs and lowlifes knew about her. I don't see exactly what's different with her new video this time." She exclaimed in a bored look.

"Well…it's just that she seemed to be a character in a debut single being released by the company she's signed into," Saten explains, "And while she isn't the one singing, it's actually a very erotic yet catchy song. I even bought a CD of it yesterday since my classmates all told me about it. I think the debuting artist's stage name is TK."

"TK? That's a very strange name. It's quite…very normal," Misaka can't help but feel uncomfortable when she heard the name. _Why am I feeling like this!?_

"He looks very handsome for me in this video. He got some pretty spiky black hair, an average built, and a swag movements. Wait…I don't know why but he looks pretty lookalike with that guy Misaka had a crush on…"

Suddenly, the moment she heard the word "spiky black hair", Misaka can't help but feel her adrenaline surge high. _Wait…she says that singer looks like that idiot!?_ Without any further ado, she then motioned to Saten, "Sorry to be rude but can I see the video that you are telling about? Something just came into my mind." Without any hitch, Ruiko adjusted her sitting position so she can place her laptop in front of Misaka. She then replays it so she can watch the entire thing again.

The moment the video started playing, Misaka almost spitted her iced tea on Uiharu in both shock, surprise, and…initial anger.

 _Wait…it can't be! My eyes must have been playing with me!_ _That can't be him!_

But as soon as she rubs her eyes and looks again, she knew it wasn't an illusion. It was real.

 _I feel like a drug…_

 _Know me…_

 _It's all because of you…_

The first scene seemed like a compilation of what's expected to see in the music video. But even then, Misaka can tell that her temper's rising the moment she saw the video. _Why is there a woman naked there!? Wait…why is he wearing lame baggy pants!? What the hell!?_

 _-Intro-_

 _[Harmonics]_

 _(Ouu Ouu Ouu)_

 _(Mmdouou... Ooh)_

 _(Ouuohh Ouuohhouuoh wouh)_

 _(Mm... Ah)_

The first intro sound was accompanied by a video of the spiky haired boy, wearing a black hat, a shining black coat, black jeans, and white shoes, now beginning to dance in his place as the music began to start. Then it changed into another scene. This time, he is in a car with a girl with a brown hair tied in a ponytail. It might only be the opening act but her skimpy clothing is already enough for blood vessels to threaten to escape Misaka's nose. After the two got out of the car, they seemed to enter a bar club where the boy and the girl in scantily clothing sat. It looks like it was real, with dancing people and other women surrounding them.

 _Want to, but I can't help it_

 _I love the way it feels,_

 _Its got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real_

 _I need it when I want it, I want it when I dont_

 _Tell myself I'll stop every day, knowin that I won't_

The boy then was shown closeup. Misaka can feel her face reddening as the boy began to sing. _He…He…He looks so sexy!_ The Railgun can't help but feel as the boy began to dance in a swaggish manner and he even showed his two fingers to emphasize the third line of the first stanza. The scene then changed back into the club where this time, he is holding the legs of the girl without any shame.

 _I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it_

 _Even if I did, I dont know if I would quit but I doubt it_

 _Im taken by the thought of it_

This time, the boy is seen acting like he was playing a guitar dramatically while looking like he was sober. It then returns to the scene where the girl began to dance amidst the crowd and he then wags his fingers forward, which is actually telling the boy to come and dance with hi. The guy responds by acting as is he'll relent for this time. But as he was about to stand up, he bumps into another girl, this time with in navy blue hair and in white tank top and shorts, who entices him to follow her.

 _And I know this much is true_

 _Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you_

 _I can barely move but I like it_

…

 _And it's all because of you_

 _And it's all because of you_

 _And it's all because of you_

 _And it's all because_

 _Never get enough,_

 _She's the sweetest drug_

The scene then shows the boy licking his fingers and raising his arms like victory. The scene then changes into a washroom where the girl in tank top was spotted. The boy was then spotted entering the bathroom. The scene then shifts back again where the boy is dancing in slow motion where he outstretches his arms from left to right. Then it was back to the washroom again where the girl in navy blue hair walks towards the boy leaning in the sink and in an instant, the boy is now carrying the girl in a very erotic way and from there, they began to share kisses. This scene almost made Misaka destroy her glass of ice tea in every second she is watching it. The scene is also shifting to instances where is dancing hip-hop moves. Then the boy is shown now alone in the washroom and busy washing his face with faucet water.

 _Think of it every second_

 _I can't get nothing done,_

 _Only concern is the next time, I'm gonna get me some_

 _Know I should stay away from, cause it's no good for me_

 _I try and try but my obsession won't let me leave_

The scene then changes into an open bedroom. Here, the guy is spotted wearing a white tank top, gold chain in his neck, dark shades, a skullcap, shorts with belts, and closed shoes. This time, a chest-nut haired girl is lying in the bed wearing only gold brassiere and a gypsy-style skirt. The scene shifts again and this time, it was the spiky haired boy lying in the bed while the girl was now walking towards the bed and in an instant, she crawled on it like a predator hunting for her man. There is even a close up of her where her face looks like she was ready to pounce on her man. From there, the two began to make love.

 _I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it_

 _Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it_

 _I'm taken by the thought of it_

This time, the guy is sitting on a chair wearing a beret cap, white shirt, black vest, and shorts as he was singing. It shifts very fast in its scenes and it shows another scene where another chestnut haired girl was seen jumping into a pool and swimming. _Kuso! That's Sylvia Riess, alright! What is she doing there anyway!?_ She inwardly said in an angry tone. The scene then changes into the guy in his tank top lying in the bed and singing while acting as if he was depressed. It then changes to him sitting on the bed while checking what looks like to be a Nokia phone for a new message. He then stands up and quietly, he then walks away from the room.

 _And I know this much is true_

 _Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you_

 _I can barely move but I like it_

…

 _And it's all because of you (all because of you)_

 _And it's all because of you_

 _And it's all because of you_

 _And it's all because_

 _Never get enough,_

 _She's the sweetest drug_

This time, the boy is in white, unbuttoned polo shirt, black shorts, black ball cap, a silver chain with a medallion, and a pair of white Adidas sneakers with no socks. He gets out of the room and heads out of the pool. The scene shifts again to the set where he is dancing in accordance to the tune. It them shifts again into another scene where he was lying in his bed looking depressed. It then returns to the pool just in time to see him sit in the sides of the pool. It then changes as it shows Sylvia now swimming in the underneath the water. She then rises up in the water and meets the boy, who was busy videoing her. To Misaka's horror, Sylvia rises up further by using his legs as a push support and there, they share a kiss that the Railgun can tell is a very erotic one judging by their facial expressions and body language. The boy then ends up lifting the girl from the pool and they stood facing and hugging each other.

 _Ain't no doubt, so strung out_

 _Ain't no doubt, so strung out_

 _Over you, over you, over you_

…

 _Because of you,_

 _And it's all because of you,_

 _Never get enough_

 _She's the sweetest drug_

The scene then shows the boy getting inside the room, fully dressed while wiping and drying himself. From there, scenes were shifting fast, all of it involving him making out with all the women he had met in the video. It then changes into the scene where he was seen dancing in his coat. His movements have become more fluid and as he shakes his body, he removes his shoes in the process and kicks them out of view.

 _And I know this much is true_

 _Baby, you (baby you) have become my addiction (my addiction)_

 _I'm so strung out on you, I can barely move but I like it (but i like yeah)_

 _And it's all because of you_

 _And it's all because of you_

 _And it's all because of you_

 _And it's all because_

 _Never get enough, (oh, never get enough)_

 _She's the sweetest drug_

 _-Outro-_

 _She's the sweetest drug…_

The last scene brought him back to the bar club, where the girl with ponytail was leaning on his shoulders. Here, he then sings the finale of the song as the scene shifts to him finally concluding the dance with a moonwalk and a bow.

After watching the video, there was another post-video credits where it shows the boy, who finally introduces himself, " _Ohayou Gozaimasu!_ Hello guys, I'm Kamijou Touma a.k.a TK! I know I'm a newbie star but I promise you that I'll make your hearts melt with my brand of music. Please do watch my video. I'll appreciate it!" And it shows the post-credits.

The moment she had finished watching the song and music video, Misaka can't help but feel herself biting her lip in a mixed feeling of confusion and anger at seeing the music video. _What the hell is this? Why did that idiot entered something like that!?_

"O-Onee-sama…" Shirai, who was observing her weird behaviour, tried to call her out but to her surprise, she merely crushed her empty paper cup and shouted.

"THAAAAT IDIOOOOT!"

* * *

 **~Touma x Sylvia~**

* * *

As for the other people Kamijou knew personally who saw the video:

 _ **Kanzaki Kaori**_

Sputtered immediately the moment she saw the video and its _disturbing_ scenes. Sylvia is also famous in England and as such, the video had also become trending in that country. Curious as to why it was becoming _abnormally_ trending, she decided to order her servants to buy a CD of it. When she did watch it, she almost got angry as she then unsheathes her _katana_ and began slashing the table in front of her, "This is unforgivable!"

 _ **Itsuwa**_

Immediately squeaked when she saw the video herself and she was totally enraged at the suggestive position of Sylvia. "I'll make mincemeat out of her!" She takes out her Freudian spear and began sharpening it.

 _ **Lessar**_

Almost chokes on the juice she was drinking the moment his scene with Sylvia was shown. "My. My. Someone was arrogant enough to steal my spot on that little boy toy." She grinned evilly as she takes out her pole.

 _ **Leivinia Birdway**_

She frowns upon hearing he music and watching the video. "I must personally punish this boy for such frivolous acts…"

 _ **Orsola Aquinas, Agnese Sanctis, and the two other nuns**_

Orsola can only cover her mouth in shame as Agnese almost vomited as she was busy eating her cup of ice cream. None of them can even imagine that a heroic boy like him would engage in something as sinful as this. "I feel like I must go to confession this afternoon," Sister Lucia can only mutter as Sister Angelene was merely continuing nibbling her cookies.

 _ **Himegami Aisa**_

She can only blanch as she was currently watching the video. _So this I why he was absent for two days last week._ Then she began to feel anger as she threw her laptop away.

 _ **Shokuhou Misaki**_

She nearly fainted upon hearing and watching the music video. She had ordered Hokaze Junko to buy her one CD when she heard about the music becoming trending. "I think I have to manipulate someone's mind again since she's becoming to threatening for my prince…" She smiled as she takes out one of her remote controls.

 _ **Kumokawa Seria**_

Crushes her empty glass cup in her hands the moment she saw the video. "I don't care if she's Sylvia Riess. I won't let anyone get their dirty hands into my cute _kouhai_!"

 _But most of all…_

 _ **Fukiyose**_ _**Seiri**_

Kicks her bed in anger when she realizes why Kamijou Touma has been absent the moment she saw the video heself. "Kamijouuuuu!"

 _ **Almost all of them at the same time…**_

 _Definitely have to confront him on this one!—_ totally determined.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Yep, that's the updated chapter. I'll just reply to reviews the next chapter (when will that be, you'll just have to guess). But first and foremost, Merry Christmas to you all and a Happy New year in Advance.


	6. The Unexpected Situation

**REPLIES**

 **Fortitude501 - Well, you are not going to expect what will happen...**

 **tython055 - As expected of Index...**

 **lala - yep, thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **The Casual Noeru-kun - It's fun that way**

 **Healthcare - That's anothe list of nice songs. Thanks again for reviewing.**

 **Guest - Hmmm. Maybe I'll change the ratings later on.**

* * *

"Well, Index. Decide now."

That same Friday in the evening, the voice of Kamijou Touma is heard as the two of them sat down in the table, eating their supper. Othinus is eating her share in her own dollhouse while Sphynx is busy eating her cat food. Just early morning a while back, Kamijou had received a text message coming from Sylvia that says she and Aihara is also interested in bringing Index in the Rotkiv Entertainment industry. The prospect of singing along with her partner and her partner's partner has been both enticing for her and at the same time, very wary because of her own conservative (and somewhat hypocrite) views about how idols conduct their music videos.

"If there's lots of food in the building, then I'll say yes!" Index said in conclusion as she continued nibbling her meal of _nasi goreng_ and shrimps, "If there are lots of food, then I will be happy! If I am happy, I'll be in seventh heaven!"

 _That's not the reason why you are signing up for this_. Kamijou thought as he obviously surrenders, sighing. There is no way he can change Index's thinking and assuming even if Aihara is rich enough, he can't possible cover all the food expenses of the gluttonous sister, considering the fact that they have to spend for Sylvia and Rusalka as well. _Well, I'll just leave it up to him, then._

"So what do you plan to do if you did manage to become a successful singer?" the spiky haired boy asked blandly while he was getting up to get his guitar and play some music.

"Hmmm…I don't know. Oh I know!" Index said happily as her eyes shined, "I'll used the money that I will earn from concerts to buy more food!"

 _Very Index-like response._ Kamijou sighed as he finally gets his guitar and once he does, he gets his song book and begins to hum as he practices one of his drafts.

 _Who are these people?_

 _I just woke up in my underwear_

 _No liquor left on the shelf_

 _I should probably introduce myself_

 _You shoulda' seen what I wore_

 _I had a cane and a party hat_

 _I was the king of this hologram_

 _Where there's no such thing as getting out of hand_

 _Memories tend to just pop up_

 _Drunk pre-meds and some rubber gloves_

 _Five-thousand people with designer drugs_

 _Don't think I'll ever get enough_

 _(Don't think I'll ever get enough)_

 _-Chorus-_

 _Champagne, cocaine, gasoline_

 _And most things in between_

 _I roam the city in a shopping cart_

 _A pack of camels and a smoke alarm_

 _This night is heating up_

 _Raise Hell and turn it up_

 _Saying "If you go on, you might pass out in a drain pipe"_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Don't threaten me with a good time…_

" _Ittai!_ " Kamijou suddenly said as he was cut off from singin when Index suddenly threw her plate on the teenager's head like a Frisbee. Nursing his head, the spiky haired boy angrily turned towards the nun and said, "What the hell is that for, Index? I was practicing one of my different genres of music, you know."

"I want you to sing for me! And I don't like that song, at all!" Index said, huffing as she then bares her fangs, a sign the boy knew it's dangerous so quickly, he decided to change gears and quickly flipped through his notebook. He then found a music suited for Index's taste and he started.

 _I feel so unsure_

 _As I take your hand_

 _And lead you to the dance floor_

 _As the music dies_

 _Something in your eyes_

 _Calls to mind a silver screen_

 _And all its sad goodbyes_

 _-Chorus-_

 _I'm never gonna dance again_

 _Guilty feet have got no rhythm_

 _Though it's easy to pretend_

 _I know you're not a fool_

 _I should've known better than to cheat a friend_

 _And waste the chance that I've been given_

 _So I'm never gonna dance again_

 _The way I danced with you_

…

 _Time can never mend_

 _The careless whispers of a good friend_

 _To the heart and mind_

 _Ignorance is kind_

 _There's no comfort in the truth_

 _Pain is all you'll find_

 _-Chorus-_

 _I'm never gonna dance again_

 _Guilty feet have got no rhythm_

 _Though it's easy to pretend_

 _I know you're not a fool_

 _I should've known better than to cheat a friend_

 _And waste the chance that I've been given_

 _So I'm never gonna dance again_

 _The way I danced with you_

 _-Bridge-_

 _Tonight the music seems so loud_

 _I wish that we could lose this crowd_

 _Maybe it's better this way_

 _We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say_

 _We could have been so good together_

 _We could have lived this dance forever_

 _But now who's gonna dance with me_

 _Please stay_

 _-Chorus-_

 _I'm never gonna dance again_

 _Guilty feet have got no rhythm_

 _Though it's easy to pretend_

 _I know you're not a fool_

 _I should've known better than to cheat a friend_

 _And waste the chance that I've been given_

 _So I'm never gonna dance again_

 _The way I danced with you_

 _Now that you're gone_

 _Now that you're gone_

 _Now that you're gone_

 _-Outro-_

 _Was what I did so wrong_

 _So wrong that you had to leave me alone?_

 _-Outro rhythm-_

Kamijou finished just in time to see Othinus, who emerged from her dollhouse after hearing his music, watching him with scrutinizing eyes. Smiling sheepishly, he then returned the guitar to its case and he kept his music notebook. He eventually took off his clothes as he prepares for a shower before they all go to sleep. After he took a shower, he then put on a fresh set of sleeping clothes and was about to go back to the living room to listen on some music videos on his laptop when suddenly, he heard his phone rang. Picking it up quickly, he was surprised to see Sylvia sending him a text message at this time.

 _Touma, I'm sorry to interrupt you this late at night but I have to tell you that we would have a meeting tomorrow at Rotkiv from 8 am to 5 pm. It's about your profits and the incoming (no matter how faraway it is) Ai-Fest. Your presence as well as Index's is highyly needed._

 _~ Sylvia_

 _Huh? A meeting? And Index is needed there?_ Kamijou looked and reread the message to make sure he wasn't even dreaming but no matter how many times he reread it, it was really there. "Index is really needed, huh? Maybe it's all about her signing up for Rotkiv. Well, I'll at least make sure she doesn't mess up tomorrow."

He then calls out at Index, "Hey, Index…"

#

"Yay, Touma!"

Right now, Kamijou and Index are riding in Sylvia's car as they all drove to Tokyo. The spiky haired boy, who bears the mysterious power called Imagine Breaker, obviously haven't had any good sleep as shown by his red eyes, which is a result of what happened last night, when Index suddenly began to have tantrums around 1 am and the boy was forced to go out to look for snacks. He had to fend off stray dogs, thugs, and unruly people along the way.

"It seemed like you didn't have a good sleep last night, Touma," Sylvia made a hearty laugh as she continues to steer the wheel.

"Let's not talk about that," Kamijou groaned as he glares at Index, who was busy eating sandwich while holding a food basket (which is used to hide Othinus, who is secretly travelling with them. _Just my luck._

"Finally, we're here!" Sylvia exclaimed as they were all in front of the familiar white building. Not wasting anytime, the trio (quartet when including Othinus) then went down from the car and they quickly entered the building. In the hallway, they were immediately greeted by Aihara and Svento, who was actually smiling at Index.

"Young man, let's have a seat shall we here," the chubby president glances over the large table, which is besides the shiny wall of silver and glass.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Aihara just groaned while Svento merely smiled awkwardly as all the members of the Rusalka suddenly appear, with their usual hyper activeness towards the spiky haired boy.

"Please, keep quiet. We have some things to do," Sylvia then stood up and restrained Paivi from smothering the boy, who was very grateful for the idol's quick thinking. _I owe you one big time_. After everyone had settled down, Aihara started by saying, "I'll cut straight to the point. The next festival might be on December 21—a very long time but it would be better if we all start training you all right now. Other companies are really hell bent in promoting their own musicians and that could mean low profits for us as well as low viewership," For once, Aihara was using his very serious demeanour, "Aside from that, we needed to raise a new stable of talents and promising people with skills. We can't just anymore rely of Sylvia's appeal to the public as well as Rusalka's daily concerts. We needed to be more diverse according to the audience's taste." At once, he pulls out a paper on his briefcase and he hands it to Index, who just looks at it.

"Index-san," Aihara said formally, "While I know you haven't decided on it yet, I would like to invite you to be an official part of Rotkiv family. As such, I expected that your partner there was able to explain to you the benefits of being in our music industry. It would be an honor if you accept it."

Index blinked as she reads the paper. She then looks at Kamijou, who merely nods as he smiles. _If you decided for it, then go for it. It's better than you doing nothing at home anyway._

"I'll accept it!" Index replied happily as Aihara, pleased with her answer, hands her a pen which she uses in signing her name.

"Now, for another thing, we need to widen our stock of talents," Svento said grimly as she drinks a cola, "We do have Sylvia and Rusalka to hold the banner for the company but it wouldn't be enough. Two of our other, less-well known bands got wrecked with scandals while the third one disbanded. The main idol before Sylvia had already married and Higuchi-san…well…" She didn't want to remember a certain incident where one of their former singers in the past got involved in a series of theft.

"Then why don't we just recruit from Queen's Veil?" Nina squeaked as she raises up her hands.

"I was about to say that but," Anna butted in, "We're not the only ones recruiting in our school, you know. There are a lot of companies looking to our school as sources of talents. Oh, I know! Sylvia-san, why don't you use your position as the student council president!?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Sylvia shot down her proposal.

"And besides, she can get in trouble for that," Marie sighed, knowing that sometimes, her band mates can also lack common sense, "Our school likes objectivity and Sylvia recruiting there would be a violation to that."

Everyone then made a grim look as Aihara sighs. While Rotkiv does have their _hafu_ singer and Rusalka, relying on those two alone could hurt their company's sustainability in popularity and market in long-terms. _Ah this is getting in my head…_

"Well…I do have suggestion…"

Everyone turned their heads towards Kamijou, who was very silent for some time now, "I know this is like finding a needle in the haystack but if it means recruiting, I can do that in—"

 _Baaang!_

The speech of the boy was cut off as suddenly, the heard the front doors of the building suddenly open like it was kicked forcibly. In a matter of seconds, a guard was seen running towards them as he shouts, "Mr. President! There are intruders out there trying to get here! Lots of them!" But as he runs inside, he was followed by a horde of people suddenly came crashing in like a water breaking out of the dam. Immediately, Kamijou sweat dropped the moment he saw their faces.

 _Shit…_

"Oi, you idioooooot!"

 _Well, Aihara-san, that's the answer that I was supposed to tell you._

And they all came in an unexpected manner.

* * *

 **~Touma x Sylvia~**

* * *

" _Hey, Misaka-san! Why are there so many people put there!?" Uiharu said in shock as she witnesses the crowd, all of them women, suddenly began to flock into the gates of Rotkiv Headquarters. Right now, Misaka and her loyal trio of Shirai, Uiharu, and Saten were all standing in the vicinity of the area, seemingly awed by the number of women also trying to get access to the building. Without violence, that is._

" _It doesn't matter right now! We just have to push our way into the crowd so I can talk to that idiot!" Misaka can't help but feel irritated as she knew it was very unethical for her to suddenly come and pushing away people. But wanting to put an end to her fears, she decided to do what she thinks is best._

" _Huh, onee-sama?" Shirai said as they found themselves surrounded by nuns._

" _Hey, who are you?"_

 _The four middle schoolers found themselves facing a tall woman with a well-endowed body, a long, black hair tied in a ponytail, ripped jeans, and a katana. "Just who the hell are you, huh?" Misaka shouts back as she was ready for a fight._

" _I'm not finding for petty quarrels," she was annoyed at Misaka's manners, "But at the very least, you might want to answer my question about why are you all here."_

* * *

 **~Touma x Sylvia~**

* * *

"Eh!? Misaka, what are you all doing here!?" Kamijou stands up in shock as suddenly, he found herself not only facing the feared Level 5 Railgun but also the people behind her, "No, screw that! Why are you all here!?"

Besides from Misaka, Shirai and their two middle school friends were also here. In the left side of the girls, Kamijou can see his classmates Fukiyose and Himegami looking (more like glaring on him for the former), his _senpai_ Kumokawa, who was giving death stares to Sylvia, the nuns Orsola, Agnese, Lucia, and Angelene (which was a surprise for the boy) and a certain blonde girl in a Tokiwadai uniform who had starry eyes. On the right side, there is Kanzaki who seemed to be ready in brandishing the _katana_ , Itsuwa who seemed to be prepared to kill a certain peppy girl sitting beside Kamijou and Lessar who was smiling like a maniac. _Oh and I'm relieved that Birdway isn't here. That would be…_

"Well…aren't you going to explain your very perverted video of yours!?" Fukiyose can't anymore stand with the blank stare Kamijou is giving and she decided to speak up while holding a copy of the CD containing the music video of the boy.

"Geez guys. I can't believe you would all get mad for that," Kamijou tried to defend himself, "But first and foremost, how the hell did you managed to get in here?"

"Rotkiv is pretty much easy to find on an online map," the busty Fukiyose spoke like the mouthpiece of the group, "Besides we have to thank the Railgun here for somewhat zapping the guards for us so we can enter the very place where you have been performing your degenerate acts on film."

"Hey, it's not like I want that," Kamijou retorted, though half-heartedly, "And besides, what the hell are you all doing here?"

"Us!? We should be asking you that question!" Misaka, now pissed off, then sparked her electricity in an effort to threaten the boy but suddenly, Sylvia made her move by pushing the boy off from her view and standing in his place to face off against Misaka.

"Whoever you are," Sylvia said in a voice that was anything but _pleasant_ , "I suggest you stop that reckless manner. You have already gate crashed into our building and you have some guts to threaten someone who didn't do anything. Be civil, will you."

"Yeah right," Misaka rolled her eyes as she glares back at Sylvia, "Besides, you are Sylvia Riess, right!? Just who do you think you are, just because you're famous you think that gives you the right to act so slutty around that idiot!?" She rudely points at Kamijou, who actually scowled at that. Svento kept her mouth shut, not knowing what to do at this point but Aihara, acting like a father protecting his child, was about to stand up and hurl invectives at the raging Misaka when suddenly, Sylvia herself stopped him as she raises her right hand.

"Very civilized, I see," Sylvia smiled, her undertone voice laced with sarcasm, "If that's the case, then let's have something to talk about shall we? I'm willing to stay away from Touma and not even speak to him forever if that's what you want." She said while the others raised their eyebrows at the fact that she called Kamijou by his first given name.

"But…" Sylvia's character darkens as she gives a smug smile, "That's only if and a big IF…beats our duo in a singing contest. No, it would be much better if you beat us in a national stage.

Suddenly, everyone grew quiet as they heard Sylvia's challenge to them. Sounds vary, from Misaka's mouth gaping at what she heard to Shokuhou, the blonde girl, actually squeaking.

Kanzaki, who originally came here to clear things with Kamijou about the video, can't even make a move as she was just surprised to hear such a bold challenge.

Itsuwa, who just came with Kanzaki but had plans of her own, can't say anything because she knew singing isn't actually one of her forte.

Lessar, who originally came here to take away the boy to United Kingdom for her own perverted reasons, scowled at what Sylvia said.

The rest only stared at a smiling Sylvia, who seemed to look at them as if daring them to do her game. _What? Us! Singing?_

"Then I accept!" Misaka decided on her own in an instant as she steps forward in a show of boldness, "We can start now if you want."

"Oh no," Sylvia raised her finger, "I said in a national stage, girl. But of course, you must join our company first before you can even think of challenging me. Or _us_ for that matter."

Again, everyone kept quiet. By now, Aihara, having heard her prized singer's deal, suddenly pulled her aside and said in a hushed tone, "Sylvia!? What the hell are you saying? You can't simply do something so ridiculous. Besides, they are too many of them…"

"That's the point," Sylvia smiled, "I would have backed down if that rude middle schooler there didn't agree. But she agreed and I think it would be the same for the rest who just gate crashed. Right, Touma?" She glanced at Kamijou, who just nodded.

"Well…actually…" The boy responded, "I was about to say that I'll recruit from Academy City but it seemed that from the looks of it, your situation has been partially solved by the arrival of these guys." _That is, if they can even sing._

"Well…" Aihara thought for a moment before he eventually got the gist of what Sylvia wanted to happen, "So are you saying that this is a win-win solution for you? We get to have a new roster of talents and at the same time, you get to keep him?" He left out "for yourself."

The _hafu_ just grinned widely, meaning she knew he had hit the bull's eye.

Meanwhile, Kumokawa, who was silent for now, walked towards Misaka and said, "For your information, this isn't even a part of our plans. Are you even thinking before accepting her deal? You basically got trapped in her own bait!" _And for the records, we got trapped thanks to you!_

"Well…I…" Misaka stuttered as she was only starting to realize her error but prideful as she is, she was stubborn, "It's just singing, right? We'll just perform better than their duo."

 _That's the problem!_ Kanzaki angrily shouted in her mind. _I doubt everyone here can sing that very well. You do know you just accepted a challenge from someone who's internationally known!? Heck, I can feel some of the guys here are tempted to back out already!_

"Hmmmm….I think I get what Sylvia-san wants to happen," Marie said as she stands up and faces the group, "But of course, if all of you chickened out, then there's nothing we can do." Hearing the girl in navy blue hair basically provoke them (intentionally), Misaka twitched and was about to lunged towards the girl when she heard Sylvia's voice say, "Well, it looks like your leader here has decided. Please, everyone follow me."

#

Fukiyose, the moment she had watched the video she had dubbed as perverted, can't help but feel out of control as she drags out Himegami to set foot for Tokyo. Originally, she planned to drag out Kamijou from the company and give him lectures about decency. Heck, she didn't care if the boy shouts at her once again. _I'll just shut him up for good if he does that._

It seems though that fate had another plan in store for the two of them.

Currently, they are all in the hallway of the third floor of the building. Everyone of them is seated on the bench as they were all waiting for Aihara and company to meet them outside. They are currently inside room 310 and are seemingly in a heated discussion. From what the Forehead Deluxe heard, Aihara was at first reluctant to directly hire them in the company for fear that they'll either be busts or simply would not meet the standard criteria or taste that an audience would be finding for. But it looks like that Sylvia and by extension, Kamijou, seemed to be pretty adamant in letting them in. The latter even pointed out that the one with ripped jeans (Kanzaki suddenly sneezed) has a pretty good body and can be trained to become an idol. Well, whatever the rest of the reason that is, it is pretty much unknown but after an hour of discussion, it looks like they have decided.

"Okay!" Aihara said in a cheerful manner, "We have decided to invite all of you in a snap audition. Since we are all running out of time, who wants to go first?"

He was met with silence.

The truth is, not everyone of them is actually planning to even join music industry. _We were just dragged into this mess by this crazy middle schooler! We don't intend to sing!_ Agnese Sanctis grumbled mentally as everyone began to look at each other without a hint of a brave soul coming out. Meawhile, Shirai is simply staring blankly at Shokuhou, who seemed to be out of this world. She can tell though that the she isn't enjoying every second of her stay in the building. Not even a bit.

However, the thought of the spiky haired boy, the common denominator of why everyone is here, being kissed and toyed upon by another lady he just met a few weeks ago is just sickening everyone, especially for a certain Railgun. _I can't let someone do that to him._ Misaka raged mentally but then, she also thought. _But I'm not also be the first one to audition!_

Then all of the sudden, an unexpected person stood up.

"Well, let me try it first," the voice of Saten is heard as she then stand up and walks towards Aihara, "It's not bad if I take first dibs, right?"

"Saten-san…" Uiharu looks surprised as she watches his best friend suddenly join a very pleased Aihara and she goes inside the room. But before he returns, Aihara said, "If everyone of you is still hesitant, then you can come all inside and watch her since the office is pretty big." Soon, the horde all went inside the surprisingly spacious building and Uiharu watched in nervousness as she sees Saten being given final instructions by Svento, who adjusts the microphone for her.

Kamijou, who was sitting on the chair, was simply drinking his soda as Index kept firing questions, "Touma!? What does this mean? Why is Short Hair here as well!? She can't possible sing that good!"

"Who knows?" Besides, it's not like I wanted this to happen," Kamijou sighed as he puts down his drink, "All I can say is Sylvia had her own way of doing things. Maybe she thinks they are good for drawing viewership, considering they all have strange and abnormal habits and clothing." He said the last part in a whisper as to not anger the people who are surrounding him right now.

After a few more seconds, Svento came back into the office portion of the room where she had to squeeze herself due to the number of people inside, "Did she told you her preferred song to use?" Aihara asked as he began to fiddle the sound system. The manager nods and quickly speaks to Saten on a microphone.

"If you're ready, you may start, Saten-san…"

At once, everyone kept quiet to listen to the girl who seemed to be frozen for a second. Gathering her courage, she then inhaled and exhaled fast before eventually opening her mouth as she holds the microphone tight.

 _We are the crowd_

 _We're coming out_

 _Got my flash on it's true_

 _Need that picture of you_

 _It's so magical_

 _We'd be so fantastic, oh_

…

At hearing their best friend sing, Misaka, Shirai, and Uiharu can only stare and gape as they all had on thing in their minds. _Sh-She can sing very well!_

 _Leather and jeans_

 _Garage glamorous_

 _Not sure what it means_

 _But this photo of us_

 _It don't have a price_

 _Ready for those flashing lights_

 _'Cause you know that baby I_

 _-Chorus-_

 _I'm your biggest fan_

 _I'll follow you until you love me_

 _Papa-Paparazzi_

 _Baby there's no other superstar_

 _You know that I'll be your_

 _Papa-Paparazzi_

 _Promise I'll be kind_

 _But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

 _Baby you'll be famous_

 _Chase you down until you love me_

 _Papa-Paparazzi_

Itsuwa felt her esteem broke down the moment she heard Saten sing. _I-t was pretty! No, I must sing better than that! I can do this!_

 _I'll be your girl backstage at your show_

 _Velvet ropes and guitars_

 _Yeah cause you're my rock star in between the sets_

 _Eyeliner and cigarettes_

…

 _Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and return_

 _My lashes are dry - purple teardrops I cry_

 _It don't have a price_

 _Loving you is Cherry Pie_

 _'Cause you know that baby I_

 _-Chorus-_

 _I'm your biggest fan_

 _I'll follow you until you love me_

 _Papa-Paparazzi_

 _Baby there's no other superstar_

 _You know that I'll be your_

 _Papa-Paparazzi_

 _Promise I'll be kind_

 _But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

 _Baby you'll be famous_

 _Chase you down until you love me_

 _Papa-paparazzi_

Lessar really had no choce but to admit that she really can be a good singer. _Perhaps not on the league of Sylvia Riess but she can be a decent one. Wait! This means I'll just sing better than that!_

 _Real good, We're dancing in the studio_

 _Snap, snap, to that shit on the radio_

 _Don't stop, for anyone_

 _We're plastic but we still have fun_

 _-Hook-_

 _I'm your biggest fan_

 _I'll follow you until you love me_

 _Papa-Paparazzi_

 _Baby there's no other superstar_

 _You know that I'll be your_

 _Papa-Paparazzi_

 _-Final Chorus-_

 _Promise I'll be kind_

 _But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

 _Baby you'll be famous_

 _Chase you down until you love me_

 _Papa-paparazzi_

The moment she stopped singing, Saten opened her eyes. She was so engrossed in singing that she really felt it. When she faced the crowd before her, she was flabbergasted.

She was met with a silent and gaping people.

" _Anou?_ Do I pass?" Saten asked in the voice, hoping that she might get a favour from Aihara. Suddenly, Sylvia stood up and clapped, "My, my, Saten-san, you amazed me with your singing capability. What do you think, manager-san, president?"

Svento seemed to consider it, "She had decent vocal chords. She's just in middle school, right? Well, they say that it's better to start training someone early in their life. Okay, that settles it! Saten-san, you get my vote!"

Finally, Aihara smiled as he gives his verdict, "Well…since they said yes, who am I to oppose? But being the president of this company, let me tell a few comments. Yes, you're a rough diamond as Svento is implying but that's more the reason why we should take you in our company. You also a quite made a good impression. Lastly, your expression is a very good sign as well. I can't very well say yet that you are a perfect singer as it is now but with the proper training, you can be the surprise of the day. Well…give her a contract! She's officially a part of the Rotkiv family!"

"Yay!" Saten jumped in victory as she finally felt in a pedestal-like state for a Level 0 like her, "I've passed the test!" She then went out of the recording room and was met by a happy Uiharu, a smiling Shirai, and an amazed Misaka, who was blown away by her performance. "Saten-san, I can't believe it's you who is out there! That was amazing!" Uiharu said as she kept shaking the shoulders of her friend.

While they were all busy surrounding Saten with accolades, Aihara then gestured at the group and said, "Well…one down and a lot of you to go. Who wants to go next?"

At hearing the next audition, Itsuwa, attempted to go forward, tries to push her way in an effort to take the mic and sing in order to prove she can be better. But suddenly, Kanzaki spoke up and said, "Tsk! I'm only doing this to get over with! I'll go first since I'm the oldest here!" She said it while ignoring an _actual_ scowl from Itsuwa and Kumokawa, who is twitching at her seemingly arrogant manner.

"Okay but do give me that _Katana_ of yours," Svento said, sweat dropping at the sight of the bladed weapon, "It's very unsightly." Reluctantly giving up the weapon, she grips the microphone on her hand and looks at Kamijou, who was still busy talking with Index.

 _I-It's not like I'm doing this for him! I'm just doing this because it is human nature to be better than that brown haired annoying girl._

After telling her choice of song, she then opens her mouth as everyone kept quiet in order to clearly her incoming voice.

* * *

 **SONGS USED (BY ORDER)**

 **Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time - Panic! At The Disco**

 **Careless Whisper - George Michael**

 **Paparazzi - Lady Gaga**

* * *

 **P.S.**

Yep, definitely not the best chapter but still, I hope it gives an insight of what will happen between Touma's Harem and Sylvia. Oh and apologies in advance if some characters are acting OOC.

And I promise you that the next chapter would be much better. See you then!


	7. Early Surprise Contenders

Kanzaki, though, froze for the moment.

 _Damn it! What is this pressure!? I'm not in combat mode yet this is surprisingly even more overwhelming than invoking Nanasen!_

She then looked up and even sulked more at the fact that everyone was watching at her intently. She can see Kamijou giving her a blank stare that actually says "You can do it, Kanzaki!" She can also see Itsuwa seemingly drowned into her own world while she sees Orsola and the three other nuns seemingly impatient for their turn. _Dammit! I have to start now!_

"Are you really ready Kanzaki-san?" Svento called out to her through an intercom, "If not, you can try again later so that others can have their turn. Our time is limi—"

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" The Amakusa priestess and Saint shouted at the top of her lungs in an effort through combat her uneasiness, "I can start now!"

"Okay? Very well, then," The manager sighed as she puts up her fingers, "On a count of three…one…two…three…" She then motions everyone to keep quiet as she then modulates the speakers so that Kanzaki's voice can be heard clearly. The latter grips the microphone as she puts up a tough-like façade. _I can do thi-i-is!_ She then opens her mouth and from there, she didn't waver as she began to sing her chosen song.

 _-Intro-_

 _Ooh, oh oh_

 _Sweet love, yeah_

…

 _I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so_

 _I should have held on tight, I never should have let you go_

 _I didn't know nothing, I was stupid_

 _I was foolish, I was lying to myself_

 _I couldn't have fathomed I would ever be without your love_

 _Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself_

 _'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me_

 _But I thought I knew everything_

 _I never felt_

 _-Bridge-_

 _The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice_

 _Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice_

 _Or what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side_

 _Right here, 'cause baby_

 _-Chorus-_

 _When you left, I lost a part of me_

 _It's still so hard to believe_

 _Come back, baby, please_

' _Cause we belong together_

 _Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough?_

 _Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'til the sun comes up?_

 _Who's gonna take your place? There ain't nobody better_

 _Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

The moment she heard her priestess-sama sing, Itsuwa only sulked further in her already-broken self-esteem as she is surrounded by an aura of depression. _I can't get it! Not only is priestess-sama very good in combat. She can sing very decently!_ However, it wasn't actually enough to dampen her spirit as she began to think of a piece that she thinks it's better than what her master is using right now.

 _I can't sleep at night, when you are on my mind_

 _Bobby Womack's on the radio_

 _Saying to me, "If you think you're lonely now"_

 _Wait a minute, this is too deep (Too deep)_

 _I gotta change the station_

 _So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break_

 _And then I hear Babyface_

 _"I only think of you"_

 _And it's breaking my heart_

 _I'm tryna keep it together, but I'm falling apart_

 _Not only does she have a decent voice, she actually had a nice body to complement with._ Sylvia thought deeply as she continued to observe the little things from Kanzaki's performance. Meanwhile, Himegami was already getting nervous and at the same time, jealous at what she is witnessing. _That bitch! She must have been prepared for this! Seiri did gave me a list of songs that I can cover but that won't be enough!_

 _-Bridge-_

 _I'm feeling all out of my element_

 _Throwing things, cryin' tryin'_

 _To figure out where the hell I went wrong_

 _The pain reflected in this song_

 _Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside_

 _I need you, need you back in my life, baby_

 _-Chorus-_

 _When you left, I lost a part of me_

 _It's still so hard to believe_

 _Come back, baby, please_

' _Cause we belong together_

 _Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough?_

 _Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'til the sun comes up?_

 _Who's gonna take your place? There ain't nobody better_

 _Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

 _-Final Chorus/Outro-_

 _Baby, when you left, I lost a part of me_

 _It's still so hard to believe_

 _Come back, baby, please_

' _Cause we belong together_

 _Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough?_

 _Who's gonna talk to me 'til the sun comes up?_

 _Who's gonna take your place? There ain't nobody better_

 _Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

The moment she finished singing, Kanzaki was able to heave a relieving sigh as she raises her eyes. _I-I believe that's enough for me to pass!_ She then looks at the crowd and got the same reaction as those of Saten. " _Anou_ …do I pass as well?" Kanzaki, now meek as a lamb, asked the judges, who were now busy talking to themselves. With every second that passes, the Amakusa priestess was dreading the moment where they will finally pas their judgement.

And that moment did come.

"Your vocal chord is okay, I guess," Sylvia sighed as she then thought more deeply, "The thing is, it doesn't yet have that power-projecting capability to even reach those audience in the farthest back of the auditorium."

Kanzaki tilted in both shock and slight disappointment as she heard. _So that means that I failed!? I knew it from the start! I'm only good as a warrior!_ She was about to sink further into depression when she heard Sylvia speak again.

"Now, the keyword there is "yet," Sylvia clarified what she meant, "That means there is still room for improvement in the area that you lacking. So if Svento-san and Mr. President here think of accepting you, then it would be fine for me." Kanzaki heaved a sigh. _At least, there is still hope._

"Okay," Aihara cleared his throat as he then looks at the Saint straight in the eye, "As Sylvia-san said here, your voice is okay but it's still not yet on that level where you can compete against renowned idols of Sylvia and Rusalka's league. But if anything, we'll just call…" He was about to tell a euphemistic phrase that she fell short of passing the audition when Sylvia interrupted him.

"Oh, Mr. President," Sylvia flashed her blinding smile at the president, "I think I know what you will say but on the other hand, Kanzaki-san had the perfect body any idol would be envious off. With the right training, I think she can become a perfect gravure idol."

While most of the girls who are inside didn't understand what Sylvia meant, Kamijou almost fell off from his chair the moment he heard the term for female models in men's magazines. _S-Sylvia, didn't you realize that's a term used for rated reading materials!? And I'm surprised Kanzaki didn't attacked her with that!_

"Well…" Aihara had second thought about giving in to what Sylvia wanted before eventually relenting, "I guess we'll put her in a waiting list for the moment so we can decided where she can be placed after all of the try outs are finished. Svento?"

"Well…I agree with Sylvia on this one," the manager stroked her chin as she drinks her soda, "Well…I wouldn't mind putting Kanzaki-san first in the waiting list though if it means selecting the best talents."

"Okay. Next!" Aiahara shouted as Kanzaki didn't know how to feel being on the waiting list. _W-Well…at least it didn't mean that I failed out rightly!_ She walked outside feeling accomplished that she at least got over what she thought to be the most nerve-wracking moment in her life as she retrieves her sword from the manager.

By the time the Amakusa priest had finally gotten out, the girls, who were all timid at first, are now all fighting to whoever should go first. Itsuwa tried to outsmart them by placing herself in the door of the recording room but Misaka and Shokuhou saw this and they all quickly lined up in the door. And all hell broke loose as Kanzaki was finished singing. As of the moment, Misaka, Itsuwa, Shokuhou, and Lessar are all arguing on who should go first as Shirai was mumbling why her dear _onee-sama_ was going this far just for a 'troglodyte' whom she finds as too disgusting for her upperclassman. Kamijou then tried to break them all up but he was too occupied with Index who was already complaining about her hunger.

In the midst of that mini chaos, Himegami gulped as she knew everyone was too preoccupied in who's going first that she decided to take advantage of this. "Seiri?" she called out her best friend, who was merely waiting for her turn.

"Yes?" Fukiyose turned her eyes towards her friend.

"I want to go next now while I have the chance," Himegami was full of determination for once as Fukiyose was somehow jolted by the fact that the Deep Blood user is really serious about this thing. The brown-eyed girl then sighed and push her into the door while speaking with Svento, "Excuse me…can she take her turn now since our time is limited?"

"Why, of course," Svento said as she stands up and went inside the recording room together with Himegami so she can adjust the microphone for her and get the choice of music of the girl. After all of the preparations has been done, Himegami breathed heavily as she knew this is her first time singing in front of a crowd. _I-I just need to stand out to pass! I don't need to get timid! I won't let anyone surpass me, even if it's Seiri! I can do this! I'm sick of being forgotten in the background!_ She furiously thought in her mind concealed by her innocent face and calm mood.

By the time Misaka and company stopped their little fight, it was too late. They noticed the Gemstone already in the recording room with the microphone in her hands. For some reason, Fukiyose felt a chill in her spine the moment she saw Himegami's aura suddenly changing. _W-what's this!? Why did I suddenly feel fear by just looking at her!?_

"One…two…three…start!" Svento said through the intercom.

Himegami didn't start yet as she waited for the intro. When it did start, she flashed off a smile, which stunned both Kamijou and Fukiyose since they never saw her smile that long. After that, she began to finally hum with her gathered courage.

 _-Intro-_

 _Some people call them players_

 _But I'm far from terrified_

 _'Cause somehow I'm drawn to danger_

 _And have been all of my life_

From the moment he heard the usually-quiet Himegami sing with all her heart, coupled a little dancing such as shaking waist, Kamijou swore he must be dreaming right now. _I-is that really Himegami!? Her aura is so different right now! It feels like she's singing in front of a crowd!_ He then found himself going along with her song as he seemed to enjoy it. _I'm lucky Tsuchimikado and Aogami aren't really here at the moment._ He didn't mind Index's scowl, who was getting irritated that her partner is watching the one auditioning as if he had just witnessed a miracle.

 _-Bridge-_

 _It feels my heart's divided_

 _Half way between wrong and right_

 _I know I'm playing with fire_

 _But I don't know why_

 _-Chorus-_

 _Yeah, the bad boys are always catching my eye_

 _I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind_

 _Even though I know they're no good for me_

 _It's the risk I take for the chemistry_

 _With the bad boys always catching my eye_

 _Ooh, bad boys_

"A-Aisa?" Fukiyose was very stumped to hear her vey reserved best friend sing so greatly. _It's so good and pleasant to hear her sing._ For some reason, she took a glance at the boy she claimed to hate and was somehow stunned to see him actually smiling at her while he seemed to be enjoying her song. _Aisa got that Kamijou's vote! Why am I suddenly getting jealous!?_ She then looked back at the recording room and for a split second, she startled when she spotted her best friend looking at her with some killing intent or whatever it is. _What's that!?_

…

 _Some think it's complicated_

 _But they're straight up fun for me_

 _I don't need no explanation_

 _It's nothing more than what you see here_

 _-Bridge-_

 _My heart still feels divided_

 _Halfway between wrong and right_

 _I know I'm playing with fire_

 _But I don't know why_

 _-Chorus-_

 _Yeah, the bad boys are always catching my eye_

 _I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind_

 _Even though I know they're no good for me_

 _It's the risk I take for the chemistry_

 _With the bad boys always catching my eye_

 _Dammit, that was the song I was supposed to sing!_ Lessar complained inside her mind as she scowls at Misaka and company. _If it wasn't for these fools, I could have gone earlier than later. Now, I have to rethink something else._ She clenched her fists so hard that Orsola was beginning to get worried and contemplated whether the New Light magician was getting insane or not.

 _-Rap-_

 _I know you want me shawty 'cause I'm a (Bad boy)_

 _Hey s-shawty can't help it she so, so_

 _Addicted to them rougher fellas_

 _With even the alphabet_

"She just…" Kamijou was stunned.

"Rapped!?" Fukiyose finished his thoughts as she didn't expect someone, much less someone as quiet as the Gemstone, would rap so hard.

 _She only sings the crooked letters_

 _Let mama take all the risks_

 _For that chemistry, she like them tougher than leather_

 _Not even the paws, it's more like a mama bee_

 _Out lost that's on the reg'lar_

 _By any means necessary, girl_

 _She likes them ruthless, that's my world_

 _It's not the news it's what I heard_

 _To get them more the merrier_

 _It's not a big surprise_

 _I know them bad boys catch your eyes_

 _Look at her walk when I go in disguise_

 _You'll have them shawty, don't worry, you fly_

 _-Final Chorus-_

 _Yeah, the Bad Boys are always catching my eye_

 _I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind_

 _Even though I know they're no good for me_

 _It's the risk I take for the chemistry_

 _With the bad boys always catching my eye_

 _-Outro-_

 _Yeah, the Bad Boys are always spinning my mind_

 _I said the Bad Boys are always catching my eye_

 _Bad boys, bad boys_

The moment she finished singing, Himegami felt like she had just removed a sharp thorn in her spine as she finally was able to showcase her hidden wares to her judges and ultimately, to that one man whom she owed her life. For the first time, she felt so confident standing in front of a lot of people as she was just awaiting for the final say of the three judges, who seemed to be quite impressed with how she projected her feelings.

"First of all," Sylvia seemed pleased with what she had just witnessed, "Let's just get over with some few little things. When I first saw you up-close, I was actually thinking that you had that kind of a timid personality so sorry to be rude but I kinda have lowered my expectations from you."

Himegami merely nodded.

"But the moment you sang." Now Sylvia got into her most favourite part, "I was reminded of a certain idol who I had always idolized since I started singing at an early age. The way you prject your power in your vocal chords is actually a very important element in reaching out to people especially those who are in the back. Basically, you have what it takes to become the next idol as long as you keep training on your potential to the fullest. Well, since I don't have anything to say, you already got my vote!" She then gives a thumbs-up to Himegami, who was very elated upon knowing that she passed.

"Himegami-san, was it?" Aihara smiled as he then gave his comments, "First of all, I think you have blown me away with your performance. I think you deserve a lot of credit than looks can get. Like Sylvia, I actually thought that your performance would be a mediocre one since you look like a shy one when you first entered here. But the moment you sang, I think I had struck into a lucky treasure. Do try to be a bit livelier even if you're not singing, okay? Nonetheless, you got my vote." Now, Himegami was more confident that she would easily be able to pass this in a piece of cake, seeing that two of the three judges had already approved her.

"Hmmm…" Svento smiled as she looks straight at Himegami, "I guess I don't really have anything to say considering that I got hooked up with your performance. But if anything, you might have the capability to match Sylvia-san in terms of prowess but you have to work on that first. Well, I give you a go." She said as she also gives a thumbs-up, leaving Himegami in tears of joy as she finally exits the recording room where she was met by a happy Fukiyose.

"Congratulations on passing, Aisa!" the Iron Wall girl said happily, "I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks," Was all Himegami could reply as she knew this is the only start.

As soon as Aihara then sounded off his call for the next one to perform, all of the girls are at it again. Misaka, Lessar, and Itsuwa were again fighting on who should go first while Orsola and the Catholic nuns were just dismayed at how a peaceful audition became chaotic. But as Misaka was about to force her way into the recording room, it seemed that someone else had already taken a step in front of Svento.

"Uhm…may I take the turn now?"

The voice of Shokuhou Misaki was heard as she simply stood beside the manager in hopes of immediately being the next one to sing after Himegami was done. _I-I can do this!_ The Mental Out encouraged herself to go on and push for it. It seems that she got her wish as Svento smiled and said, "Okay, it will be your turn now." She and the blonde middle schooler then walked together inside the recording room but nor before the latter heard someone murmur close to her.

"I won't be surprised if you win by manipulating their minds…"

At hearing Misaka suddenly say something so bad to her, Shokuhou suddenly felt nervous as she then thought about her failing if she sang without her powers. _Can I do this?_ She felt herself suddenly doubting her own capability as it seemed that she didn't want to step further into the recording room.

"Uh…do you have any problem?" Svento, noticing the girl suddenly slowdown in her walking, asked in slight concern.

"I…I don't know if I can do it," Shokuhou whispered into her ear as she didn't want anyone to hear her getting nervous and afraid, "I feel like I'm going to fail…"

"Don't say that, child." Now, Svento was acting like a mother to her as she smiles at the younger person, "Look at the first one who sang before you. She was actually more timid in her looks but she passed. Even Sylvia was also a timid one when she first came to our company some years ago. I'm not saying that by singing out there, you and your effort would be rewarded immediately but think about it, if you back out immediately without even trying first, then that means there would be nothing left to you. At least, you tried hard when you sing out there." The blonde girl felt touched the moment she heard the wise words of the manager. _It's so touching I wanted to hug her!_

"Now. Now. I must leave you here right now since I don't want to leave the impression that I'm favouring others," Svento said as she adjusts the microphone for the blonde, "Is this fine for you now?"

"Yes," Shokuhou said with a renewed vigour.

After telling her the choice of music that she wants to sing, Svento immediately went back to the office and immediately went to play the music that the Mental Out requested. _What did they talk about that she took so long to come back?_ Aihara wondered upon herself as Sylvia simply waited for the music to start. Once the rhythm start, the latter actually knew the music Shokuhou would cover. _Interesting choice. I heard this once from my best friend in Switzerland._

Wasting no time, the Mental Out then began to sing.

 _-Intro-_

 _Saying goodbye_

 _Is never an easy thing_

 _But you never said that you'd stay forever_

 _So if you must go_

 _Well, darlin', I'll set you free_

 _But I know in time that we'll be together_

"Is it me or something if off?" Sylvia suddenly voiced out to Kamijou as he takes out the spiky haired boy out if his thoughts.

"What do you mean? I think she's fine and her voice is good," Kamijou raised his eyebrows, "In fact, it's so good that the quality almost matches your pitch."

"Actually, that's the problem," Sylvia said, confusing the boy, "The voice is so nice that it's actually very doubtful if that's her true singing voice." _In fact, she sounded exactly like the original singer of the song and they're both blonde._

"I'm having doubts too," Svento voiced off her opinion to Sylvia, "Perhaps, do you want to do something later on?"

After a moment, Sylvia nodded and said, "Well, I'll signal later on as I have to hear her completely first." She then refocus to the recording area where the Mental Out seemed unmindful of what they are talking about as she just continued her piece.

 _I won't try to stop you now from leaving_

 _'Cause in my heart I know_

 _-Chorus-_

 _Love will lead you back_

 _Someday I just know that_

 _Love will lead you back to my arms_

 _Where you belong_

…

 _I'm sure, sure as stars are shining_

 _One day you will find me again_

 _It won't be long_

 _One of these days our love will lead you back_

Suddenly, Sylvia saw this as a cue to talk as she then took the microphone from Svento and abruptly interrupted her, saying, "Shokuhou-san…Shokuhou-san, excuse me but can you please stop for a while?" Her sudden decision to stop her from singing did not come as a surprise for those who heard her a while back but it did catch the other hopeful entrees by off guard.

"Eh? Why did she ask Shokuhou-san to stop?" Uiharu asked in bewilderment as she saw the blonde as confused as her as she holds tight of the microphone.

"Who knows?" Misaka shrugged but was hoping because they managed to catch her cheating. Shirai only gave her a flat look as she crosses her arms, "Man, I can't believe we'll all go through this just because _onee-sama_ kept chasing that troglodyte who doesn't even deserve her attention…mmpppph!" She was cut off by the Railgun.

"Don't be so mean, Shirai," Uiharu said, "Be happy that Saten-san passed with flying colors." She looked at her best friend, who smiled sheepishly.

Meanwhile, Svento thought first about what she will say before she finally spoke, "Well, we were certainly impressed with how you sang and it caught our attention but due to some circumstances, it looked like we need you to have you repeat the song."

"Come again?" The Mental Out looked like she didn't understand it at all.

"Let me clarify," Now, it was Aihara who is speaking in the intercom, "We want you to repeat the song from the start but this time, in acapella form. You can do that, right?" He smiled at Shokuhou, who seemed to be horrified at what she heard. She wasn't even using her Esper powers nor was she incapable of singing without instrument. _But I don't understand why they are making me repeat it._ However, one single moment made her feel encouraged.

Her 'prince' suddenly smiled at her and flashed a thumbs-up, as if saying, "You're good! Keep it up!"

 _M-My prince! My king!_ The blonde took all her willpower not to cry as she began to sang with renewed vigour. And without any instrument or accompaniment, she began to sing with an even stronger voice.

 _Saying goodbye_

 _Is never an easy thing_

 _But you never said that you'd stay forever_

 _So if you must go_

 _Well, darlin', I'll set you free_

 _But I know in time that we'll be together_

It would be an understatement to say that Sylvia was very stunned at what she's hearing right now, "All of this time, I thought it was just fluke but she does sound like Taylor Dane. I think she's the real deal."

" _Nani_? Who's Taylor Dane?" Kamijou suddenly asked out of curiosity.

"She's a great singer from the late 80s. She's also a big influence in my singing style," the _hafu_ explained as she kept her ears in the recording room, "Actually, I personally like that sing among all of her compositions." _And she seems to sing better in acapella._

"She definitely sings better in acapella that it's unbelievable," Svento admitted to Aihara as they kept listening, "It's like hearing a younger Taylor Dane sing with that blonde hair of hers."

 _-Bridge-_

 _I won't try to stop you now from leaving_

 _'Cause in my heart I know_

 _-Chorus-_

 _Love will lead you back_

 _Someday I just know that_

 _Love will lead you back to my arms_

 _Where you belong_

…

 _I'm sure, sure as stars are shining_

 _One day you will find me again_

 _It won't be long_

 _One of these days our love will lead you back_

For some reasons, Misaka finds herself getting angry at Shokuhou. _I don't know what but I felt there is some malicious intent in the song that she chose!_ She madly thought to herself as she listened to every bit of the lyrics of the song. _Where you belong? Love will lead you back? Sounds like some kind of a desperate wooing!_

"M-Misaka-san?" Uiharu suddenly noticed her upperclassman's expression and suddenly became concerned, "Are you alright? Why does it seem like you wanted to kill someone with that expression?"

The Railgun snapped out of her monologue to face Uiharu, who was beginning to get creep out with her behaviour, "O-Oh…I-It's just that I was just thinking about what song should I cover when it's my turn…hehehe!" She chuckled nervously at the thought of getting caught in her behaviour.

 _One of these nights_

 _Well I'll hear your voice again_

 _You're gonna say, oh how much you missed me_

 _You'll walk out this door_

 _But someday you'll walk back in_

 _Darling I know, I know this will be_

 _-Bridge-_

 _Sometimes it takes, sometime out on your own now_

 _To find your way back home_

 _-Chorus-_

 _Love will lead you back_

 _Someday I just know that_

 _Love will lead you back to my arms_

 _Where you belong_

Kumokawa, who was unusually quiet for most of the period they were in the office, just smiled for no reason as she still respects the Mental Out despite being rivals.

 _I'm sure, sure as stars are shining_

 _One day you will find me again_

 _It won't be long_

 _One of these days our love will lead you back, oh_

 _-Hook-_

 _I won't try to stop you now from leaving_

 _'Cause in my heart I know, oh yeah_

 _-Chorus-_

 _Love will lead you back_

 _Someday I just know that_

 _Love will lead you back to my arms_

 _Where you belong_

…

 _I'm sure, sure as stars are shining_

 _One day you will find me again_

 _It won't be long_

 _One of these days our love will lead you back, oh yeah_

 _-Final Chorus-_

 _Love will lead you back_

 _Someday I just know that_

 _Love will lead you back to my arms_

 _It won't be long_

 _-Outro-_

 _One of these days_

 _Our love will lead you back_

As soon as she was finished, she got the most unexpected response from the judges.

Sylvia gave her a standing ovation and clapped loudly, seemingly liking her performance. Kamijou didn't stand but also gave her a loud clap as he, too, was actually very enthralled by her singing that he can feel her emotions out. _That was an impressive performance that Sylvia actually stood up. This means something._

Seeing the spiky haired boy clap for the Mental Out, the rest of the girls (namely Misaka, Itsuwa, and Kanzaki) can't help feel extremely jealous as he didn't even do that for the ones who preceded Shokuhou.

"Well, first and foremost, I didn't expect that your voice can be that angelic," Sylvia finally said after she took her seat once again, "But I can hardly find someone who sang as flawless as you are. Add to that is how you project your body emotions. It's rare to find a natural perfect voice; it's rarer to find someone with a complete package of vocal chords and emotions that comes naturally. You have my approval!" She gives a thumbs-up to a gasping Shokuhou, who was genuinely happy as she didn't expect this kind of reaction from the judges.

"Do I have something to say?" Aihara smiled as he clears his throat, "Well, certainly yes. But first, let me ask you, are you a high schooler or not?" Misaka and Shirai almost choked upon hearing that question.

"Uhm…no. I'm actually a middle school student at Tokiwadai," the Mental Out corrected the Rotkiv president.

Hearing her response, Aihara and Svento almost bulged their eyes out as they cannot believe that her very _developed_ body (which make her look like a high school student) belongs to that of a middle schooler, "W-Well, that clears some things, hehehe," Aihara stuttered as he struggles to compose himself properly, "Okay, back to the topic, as Sylvia said, you're a once-in-a-generation rough diamond. Why didn't you think of pursuing singing before?"

"Reasons that are complicated," the blonde decided not to explain things further.

"Okay," Aihara seemed to understand her intentions of not explaining it, "As I said, you are talented and it actually reminded me of Sylvia here when she was just new in our company. Well, without any further ado, you don't got my approval only. You'll instantly get an immediate contract once all is done!"

"T-Thanks…" Shokuhou stuttered as she didn't know how she got these much blessings.

"Well, I have no say," Svento shrugged as she smiled, "I know from the start that you can do it and you only proved farther than that! It's a total yes for me."

"W-wow, that was fast," Shirai commented on the Mental Out being able to immediately get a contract as the said person condescendingly went out of the recording room, feeling like she was in seventh heaven that she was readily accepted.

"Hate to break it with you but didn't Saten-san also had a similar feedback right?" Uiharu said, "I mean, Sylvia-san also clapped for her and Aihara also offered to give her a contract immediately."

As soon as Shokuhou got outside, she instantly felt Misaka looking at her and so she turned to her and gave of a taunting expression and smug smile that actually left the Railgun stunned despite expecting such arrogant behaviour from her. _T-That Misaki!_ It was taking all her willpower not to get mad at her.

"Well, who wants to go next?" Sylvia asked the crowd and before another fight among all girls breaks out again, someone decided to speak up already.

"I'll go next, then!"

Kamijou sighed as he saw who the next person was. _This would be interesting._

* * *

 **SONGS USED (BY ORDER)**

 **We Belong Together - Mariah Carey**

 **Bad Boys - Alexandra Burke**

 **Love Will Lead You Back - Taylor Dane**


	8. Final Audition and New Groups

**REPLIES**

 **The Casual Noeru-kun – It suits Kanzaki-sama actually hehehe**

 **Guest00 – Some of them would appear in the incoming chapters so your wish would be fulfilled.**

 **Fortitude501 - Well, you are not going to expect what will happen...**

 **Fencer29 – Accelerator? Now, that's something I can consider. And as for the Mental Out, her prince might not be able to remember her by face but he was able to recognize her by the smell of her honey-like scent.**

 **Healthcare – I'm sorry and apologize sincerely if I wasn't able to review some of your suggestions since I actually planned something in advance. Don't worry. I'll reconsider them in the incoming chapters.**

 **Guest (1) – Thanks. I hope you'll enjoy the next chapters.**

 **Guest (2) – Thanks. I hope you'll enjoy the next chapters.**

* * *

Fukiyose didn't expect herself to actually try and bet on this one.

Right now, she was holding the microphone in the recording room after she squeezed herself in the line while the remaining contestants were al busy squabbling again about who is going to go first. _I-It's not like I'm doing this for him! I just wanted to get over with this and see if I had the same potential as Aisa. I just can't lose to her, after all!_ She didn't realized how nerve-wracking it could be while singing in front of these people before the moment she took the stage.

She was low-key nervous as she saw everyone's attention now darted upon her. _Okay, Seiri! You can do this!_

"Are you ready now?" Svento asked in the intercom, taking her out of her shaking thoughts. Momentarily paralyzed, Fukiyose merely nodded as she knew she had to finish this right now before her fright—probably the last thing that comes to mind when it comes to the Iron Wall Girl—eventually had the chance to gobble her up. _Dammit! This is my first time feeling something quite nervous!_

"In three…two…one…" Svento began the count down as she shows her fingers, "You may start!" Unknown to almost everyone, including Fukiyose, a certain spiky haired boy actually took out his phone secretly and discreetly as he began to record the girl who is about to start to sing.

Inhaling heavily, Fukiyose tightened her grip on the microphone as she lets go of her nervousness. _W-Well, here it goes!_ She then opens her mouth.

 _Don't try to explain your mind_

 _I know what's happening here_

 _One minute it's love and suddenly_

 _It's like a battlefield_

 _One word turns into a war_

 _Why is it the smallest things that tear us down_

 _My world's nothing when you're gone_

 _I'm out here without a shield_

 _Can't go back now_

For some reasons, there is something in her tone that Kamijou cannot quite put his finger on. _Still, I never thought her voice can be that…cute._ He found himself very focused in listening to her despite still recording the whole singing with his cellphone camera. _I don'tknow why but she feels like she's singing out with all her heart._ But at the same time, he felt giggling as he had seen a side of the Iron Wall Girl that had been concealed by her temper. _I think Tsuchimikado and Aogami should see this._

 _-Bridge-_

 _Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no_

 _These times when we climb so fast to fall again_

 _Why we gotta fall for it now_

 _-Chorus-_

 _I never meant to start a war_

 _You know I never wanna hurt you_

 _Don't even know what we're fighting for_

…

 _Why does love always feel like ..._

 _A battlefield (battlefield)_

 _A battlefield (battlefield)_

 _A battlefield (battlefield)_

…

 _Why does love always feel like_

 _A battlefield (battlefield)_

 _A battlefield (battlefield)_

 _A battlefield (battlefield)_

Kumokawa simply smiled and grinned widely as if she's on to something. _I never thought she would sing to her heart._ She unconsciously licks her lower lip as she looks at Misaki, who somehow got frightened a bit by her stare and she ended up almost tripping backwards. The Beauty Senpai smiled like a maniac as she thought, ' _She's right, though. Love is always a battlefield…especially when the boy involed is my cute kouhai…_ '

 _Can't swallow our pride,_

 _Neither of us wanna raise that flag_

 _If we can't surrender_

 _then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no_

 _-Bridge-_

 _Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing)_

 _Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

 _I don't wanna fall for it now_

 _Shall I give her a pass or what?_ Sylvia thought aloud in her mind as she notes that while her voice is good, something about her is off. _How pitiful that someone with potential fell short of my standards. Oh well…_

 _-Chorus-_

 _I never meant to start a war_

 _You know I never wanna hurt you_

 _Don't even know what we're fighting for_

…

 _Why does love always feel like ..._

 _A battlefield (battlefield)_

 _A battlefield (battlefield)_

 _A battlefield (battlefield)_

…

 _Why does love always feel like_

 _A battlefield (battlefield)_

 _A battlefield (battlefield)_

 _A battlefield (battlefield)_

 _I guess you better go and get your armor_

 _(get your armor)_

 _Get your armor (get your armor)_

 _I guess you better go and get your armor_

 _(get your armor)_

 _Get your armor (get your armor)_

 _I guess you better go and get your_

 _-Hook-_

 _We could pretend that we are friends tonight_

 _And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright_

 _Cause baby we don't have to fight_

 _And I don't want this love to feel like_

 _-Chorus-_

 _A battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh), a battlefield,_

 _Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh),_

 _A battlefield (oh), a battlefield_

…

 _I guess you better go and get your armor_

 _I never meant to start a war (start a war)_

 _You know I never wanna hurt you_

 _Don't even know what we're fighting for_

 _(fighting, fighting for)_

 _Why does love always feel like ..._

 _A battlefield (battlefield)_

 _A battlefield (battlefield)_

 _A battlefield (battlefield)_

…

 _Why does love always feel like_

 _A battlefield (battlefield)_

 _A battlefield (battlefield)_

 _A battlefield (battlefield)_

 _I guess you better go and get your armor_

 _(get your armor)_

 _Get your armor (get your armor)_

 _I guess you better go and get your armor_

 _(get your armor)_

 _Get your armor (get your armor)_

 _-Outro-_

 _Why does love always feel like_

 _(whoa ooow)_

 _Why does love always feel like_

 _(whoa ooow)_

 _A battlefield, a battlefield.._

When Fukiyose was finished singing, she was heavily perspiring as she didn't expect that she would give it all while at the stage. _A-At least, I didn't embarrass myself, right?_ She then looks at the three judges, who were busy talking about her performance. After a while, Aihara was the very first to speak and said, "Well, you did fine for our standards but apparently, we have decided that you would be temporarily put in the waiting list for the moment." He gave a small smile.

The Iron Wall Girl tilted in shock as she was expecting to pass just like her best friend. _Or rather, I expected just too much._ Meanwhile, Kanzaki was snorting mentally. _At least, someone else is with me in the waiting list._

"Well…I kinda like your voice but it didn't have the glass-shattering capability…yet," Sylvia explained as she tried to sound encouraging, "Well, let's see if we even have a slot for you."

"They have voiced out my opinions," Svento shrugged as she seemed getting lazy to even comment, "But I'm sure you'll do pretty well if you do manage to get a break here. Next!" Fukiyose didn't know if she should be happy or not that she landed on the waiting list while her best friend immediately was able to secure her position in the company. But one thing's clear: she wasn't at all satisfied with what she achieved today.

She can only pray though that Sylvia and the two would be kind enough to even consider her once again.

#

Fast forward, the rest of the audition went smoothly except for a few minor moments.

When it was already Itsuwa's turn to sing, she almost cried in heavens as if she had just received a blessing from the almighty being. Deciding to finally put away her fears at least temporarily, she sung a high-pitched version of Ariana Grande's "One last Time". The way she sang the part of ' _So one last time…I need to be the one who takes you home…One more time…I promise, after that I'll let you go…Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart…All I really care is you wake up in my arms…_ ' quite caught the attention of Kanzaki, who immediately swore she'll practice harder if Itsuwa does manage to get the nod, even promising that she'll stop fighting temporarily if necessary.

And to her somewhat disappointment, Itsuwa did manage to get the approval of the three judges, who said that she needed to be more confident. The Amakusa warrior felt like praising the Holy Ghost as she jumped happily, her aura radiating with much joy that it's somewhat blinding Kanzaki.

For the others, they were forced to team up. This was the case for Orsola Aquinas and the three Catholic nuns of Agnese, Lucia, and Angelene, who even debated of what song they would sing. Agenese first suggested that they sing a modern Gospel song but Angelene then spoke and said she would like to experience singing so racy, which earned her a smack in the head and an earful from Lucia, who exclaimed that it is very sinful to even say such things while Orsola simply smiled at how fun they were all arguing. In the end, they all settled for a song titled "Ascribe to the Lord" by the famous Christian music record label Maranatha Music. The moment they began to sing in unison, Sylvia can't help but compare the four nuns to female choir singers that sing Christmas songs as a group. _They all sound like angels!_ She squealed in her mind as she mentally noted that they are now good to be together as a girl group. When they were finished, Aihara and Svento commented that they are unique in a way that their voices vibrated throughout the whole room and not just the recording room and that they all can all attract audiences as a surprise underdog. In other words, they have passed and Angelene was dreaming how much she'll win if they indeed win the Ai-Fest, though she kept this to herself.

Kumokawa, Lessar, Shirai, and Uiharu also managed to pass. Lessar decided to sing "My Humps" which actually made Aihara puke out as he had once watched the music video of the song and it made him swear that he won't watch it again owing to its sexual and wild themes. Kumokawa also passed with flying colors as she sang "My Heart will Go On."

Now, Shirai didn't want to sing without her dear _onee-sama_ but the latter insisted that she must do it alone. Wanting to make Misaka proud, Shirai gladly sang "Your Love is My Drug" which somehow made Misaka sneezed as she felt like she is singing this towards her. _For some reason, it makes my skin freeze._ She had every reason to think that was as Shirai sang it with some hint of lewdness. Uiharu then covered "Safe and Sound" as she somehow thinks it fits her gentle personality.

And since Uiharu had passed, it means one thing.

The last performer happens to be none other than the third ranked Level 5.

"Fufufu…" Kamijou swore he heard Sylvia suddenly chuckle with an undertone of both sarcasm and pure villainess as they all watch Misaka now taking the floor after telling Svento her song of choice. "Uh…did you purposely let Misaka be the last to perform? I can see that she's requesting a few minutes back but I don't know if you purposely ignored her or simply didn't see her."

"Who knows?" Sylvia smiled in a way that the boy can't tell if she's just toying with Tokiwadai's ace around or that's her way of being sarcastic. _Either way, something tells me this done on purpose._ Kamijou had goose bumps in his arms as he didn't expect that his partner can become so manipulative and scheming.

As for Misaka, she didn't know if she should be furious or confused as to why she ended up becoming the last to perform when in fact, she has been requesting non-stop for her turn. _It's official. I hate her._ Misaka narrowed her eyes towards the _hafu,_ who seemed to be enjoying a pleasant conversation with the spiky haired boy, who is busy cuddling the now-sleeping Index in his lap. _Dammit!_

"One…two…three…" Svento spoke through the intercom, "You may start now…"

Letting out her emotions in her larynx, Misaka inhales before opening her mouth.

 _-Intro-_

 _Rah rah ah-ah-ah!_

 _Ro mah ro-mah-mah_

 _Gaga ooh-la-la!_

 _Want your bad romance_

"Onee-sama!" Shirai squealed like a fangirl seeing her idol in a concert as she passes out fron the fact that she began to hear her upperclassman sing. But for the rest, they simply kept calm as they all listen to the Electromaster.

 _I want your ugly_

 _I want your disease_

 _I want your everything_

 _As long as it's free_

 _I want your love_

 _Love-love-love_

 _I want your love_

Kamijou didn't know whether he should enjoy her performance or not. He isn't that guy to be mean to girls, after all. _Well…her voice isn't bad but…it sounds like she's forced. It's simply out of tone!_ He then wondered if she should sound nicer had she chosen another song fit for her. _W-Well, she started already so let's just get over with this._

 _I want your drama_

 _The touch of your hand_

 _I want your leather studded kiss in the sand_

 _I want your love_

 _Love-love-love, I want your love (Love-love-love, I want your love)_

 _-Bridge-_

 _You know that I want you_

 _And you know that I need you_

 _I want it bad_

 _Your bad romance_

 _-Chorus-_

 _I want your love and_

 _I want your revenge_

 _You and me could write a bad romance_

 _(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_

Aihara felt like he wanted to cover his ears as he observed that her voice isn't that well-tuned to sing a song like that. _She needs to sing another song if she wants to pass!_

 _I want your love and_

 _All your lovers revenge_

 _You and me could write a bad romance_

Shokuhou wanted to laugh out so loud at hearing her sing but decided to keep quiet instead.

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

 _Caught in a bad romance_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!_

 _Caught in a bad romance_

 _Rah rah ah-ah-ah!_

 _Ro mah ro-mah-mah_

 _Gaga ooh-la-la!_

 _Want your bad romance…_

"Excuse me…" Svento interrupted her, "Please, just stop."

Misaka halted abruptly the moment she heard the manager speak so sternly. _Wait! What does this mean!?_ She then saw the faces of the three judges and right now, she could tell that they weren't actually satisfied with her performance. Far from it. In fact, it was the opposite as she could she can she their disappointing frowns. She dreaded this as her stomach began to sicken.

Svento was about to open her mouth when Sylvia decided to speak up first and said, "I think you're sounding like you were forced in your first attempt. Relax and calm down and I do advise that you sing a different song." She then looks at Svento, who was just shocked that she just cut her off. The two then seemed to engage in a short talk before the manager then spoke in the intercom, "Hnnn…this will be your last chance and you may have the option to just sing until the first chorus. What sing would you like to perform?"

Misaka then struggled for seconds to figure out another piece before she had made up her mind and said, "Hikari no Tabi."

 _Dragon Ball?_ Himegami said in her mind as she thinks it's too ridiculous.

Misaka then inhales and exhales before finally humming.

 _Ginga no umi no naka no sono hitotsu de_

 _Hikari ga umare_

 _Haruka na tabi o tsuzuke boku no ue ni_

 _Ima tadoritsuku_

"ONEE-SAMAAAAA!" Shirai, who just woke up from her faint, suddenly heard her upperclassman's voice and one again cried like a love-struck fan and she fainted again.

 _Yami ni kagayaku hikari wa_

 _Yume no mejirushi no yô ni kirameku_

…

 _Kikasete nagai toki o koete kita_

 _Kibô to omoide_

 _Boku-ra ga umareru mae kagayaita_

 _Kawaranu yume kienai ai_

 _...Boku ni_

"Well, at least it's better now…" Kamijou let off a small smile as he watches Misaka sing.

 _Min'na no waraigao o seiza ni shite_

 _Tsunagete mitara_

 _Boku-ra ga kieta tom o dareka no tame_

 _Kagayaku darô_

…

 _Tabi o tsuzuketa hikari wa_

 _Ima chikyû o terashi kirameku_

…

 _Oshiete fukai umi mo tsukinukeru_

 _Yûki to yasashi sa_

 _Boku-ra ga umareru mae kagayaita_

 _Kawaranu yume kienai ai_

…

 _Kikasete nagai toki o koete kita_

 _Kibô to omoide_

 _Boku-ra ga umareru mae kagayaita_

 _Kawaranu yume kienai ai_

… _...Kimi ni_

After singing, Misaka felt like she had removed two heavy yokes from his shoulders as she knew she was able to conquer this little assignment thrown to her. _Hah! At least, I was able to sing perfectly!_ She then looks at the three, who wore very bored faces in their expressions. Nevertheless, Sylvia and the other two had just approve her entry by merely raising up their thumbs and motioning that she gets out of the recording room right now.

As Misaka then gets out of the room triumphant, she heard the Mental Out suddenly chuckling, saying, "An anime song? How very childish of you." It took Saten and Uiharu to hold back a very-much incensed Misaka as Himegami was busy poking the still-unconscious Shirai with a barbeque stick she picked up on the floor.

"Now," Svento then stood up from her seat and began speaking to the large group of girls who are either standing or sitting on the floor, "Since everyone of you has either passed or in the waiting list," Kanzaki and Fukiyose grunted at the latter, "It's time that you would be classed into either duos, partners, or even a girl group separate from Rusalka. We'll be having a short meeting in another room so all of you wait here." She then moves out of the door and Aihara as well as Sylvia follows. The latter drags both Kamijou and Index, who was woken up from the violent pull in her habit.

#

After an hour of debating and some talks with Rusalka, who stayed in the dressing room the entire snap audition, they all came back into room 310 to find that some of the girls were already sleeping on the floor. Misaka and her friends were all drowsing off while Shokuhou and Kumokawa were busy talking about something they only know. The rest seemed to be sitting idly.

"Guys!" Sylvia suddenly shouted cheerfully, prompting everyone's attention to suddenly shift to the five people who were now inside. Misaka and her three younger friends had woken up while the Beauty Senpai and the Mental Out turned their heads towards the five.

"We have decided that after all, you have some hidden potential," Svento said as if she had just swallowed a bitter pill, "And since that's the case, everyone of you would become a part of Rotkiv family. But that's not formal yet. To make your entry formal, you'll have to sign a contract first. And before you can all do that, we decided to form the groupings. I'm pretty sure you'll agree to it, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Without any further ado," Aihara then took a small paper form his pocket and began to speak, "I'll announce it. Since the four lovely nuns there seemed to be pretty working quite well together, we decided they'll be the first band since it felt inappropriate to call them a girl group. You'll be all choosing your own group name and make it unique so it will leave a mark to your would-be fans."

"Yay!" Angelened said as she felt like she didn't need to be stuck with people she didn't even know.

"What a pain in the ass," Agnese grumbled while Lucia somewhat agreed with their leader.

"It looks fun. I'll look forward to it," Orsola smiled.

"Next, there would be a duo," Aihara said, "So, Uiharu-san and Shirai-san, you'll be paired together. It would be fine, right?" His way of speaking it seemed to tell, ' _You don't want it? Then get out of our company._ '

"Eh?" As expected, Shirai violently erupted as she tried to object, "I wanted to sing with onee-sama!" She begged to Sylvia, who calmly explains that she'll either have to accept it or simply leave the company. After thinking about it deeper, Shirai reluctantly accepted what they had planned while Uiharu assured her that they would be fine, regardless if it sounded like she was being insulted by her Judgement partner.

"Next, there would be a girl group!" Aihara seemed to be pretty impatient in announcing it as he smiles deviously, "So Kanzaki-san, Itsuwa-san, Fukiyose-san, Himegami-san, Shokuhou-san, Kumokawa-san, Lessar-san, and Saten-san would be the partial members of the new girl group. Please, make a catchy name for your group and I'll make Kanzaki-san the leader."

As soon as they all heard the announcement, there was some endless screeching.

"What the hell!?" Kanzaki said as she clutched her _katana_ , "Okay, I know I auditioned but it doesn't mean that I'll be the leader of this group!"

"Eeeeeek!" Itsuwa can't believe what she heard and she didn't know if she should feel bad or happy.

Shokuhou sputtered at what she heard but she also felt very happy that at least, she had Kumokawa, no matter how ironic it sounds, whom she is very familiar with. _And not with that annoying Misaka-san._

Lessar seemed to be pretty much unconcerned about this but for Fukiyose and Himegami, they look like they wanted to go and just die already. _I have my pride!_ The Iron Wall Girl mentally screamed as she cannot imagine herself wearing skimpy outfit while moving in a flirtatious way in front of a male-dominated crowd.

"But…" Saten suddenly spoke out, "It would be fine, right!? At least, when we win, we'll gain something out of it like the Ai-Fest's prize!"

 _Oh…so that's what you're aiming for._ The rest of the girls said mentally.

In the end, they all reluctantly agreed to accept it because for two reasons: as what Saten said, they might gain something out of this and it might not hurt if they'll just perform in a concert and: they all remembered Sylvia's challenge to all of them and somehow, they were fuelled by the fact they they don't want to lose even to an internationally-recognized singer like her. _We're gonna do it in the name of that boy._ All their gazes turned towards the boy, who seemed to be unaware that they are looking towards him.

"And lastly," Aihara had gotten to his final list, "Another duo. Misaka-san and Index-san would be paired together. Now, all of you talk to each other and discuss what your names would be. If you're all finished, go back here in the office and you'll all be signing contracts."

"WHAAAAT!?" Index and Misaka both screamed in horror as they heard that they would end up together as a duo.

Ignoring Index's cries, Svento calmly explained, "Now, now. If you back out of this, you two would end up not having a chance to sing. Well, it would be a harder backlash for Misaka-san since Index-san had a separate contact she signed a while back."

"But…but…" Index trailed off while she protested, "I don't want to be with Short Hair! She sings like a boar" She rudely points at Misaka, who was offended by the nun's remark and quickly retorted, "As if I would want to be paired with you, Silver Sister!" They then glared at each other while Sylvia suddenly have an idea, "Oh…I think I know a fitting name for your duo!"

"What?" The two then looked at the chestnut-haired girl.

"Why don't you name yourselves "Short and Silver," Sylvia somehow laughed at that idea, "Or S&S for abbreviation. Like P!ATD for Panic! At The Disco."

"Shut up!" The two were both offended by what the _hafu_ had just suggested.

#

"So, what guys do you think would be a fitting name for our group?" Kanzaki then asked then after they decided to go out of the office for a while to be able to hold their first meeting as a girl group. While reluctant to become a leader at first, the Amakusa priestess felt that her other groupmates and Itsuwa were all too shy to even be at the helm of leadership. _Plus, it was that damned president of this company who appointed me to it._

And thus, they started their brainstorming for a name. The girls were churning out ideas after ideas, but in the same rapid succession that they were thought up, they were dismissed. It lasted for some minutes, but they just couldn't find a suitable name.

"Hmmm…" Himegami began to think for something as they were all busy glancing at her, "How about Fighting Girls?"

They all looked at her blandly.

"That's too bland," Fukiyose commented as everyone agreed, "We need something that jumps out of the audience."

"Oh, you're into this?" Kumokawa slyly smiled.

"Sh-Shut up!" the Forehead Deluxe shot back at the older, graduating high schooler.

"How about Lemon Org!?" Lessar suddenly suggested with a very lewd expression that everyone seemed to shot down her proposal.

"I don't know but for some reasons, that sounded pretty much wrong," Itsuwa squeaked as she keeps her worried face in the meeting. She didn't realize that it really sounded _wrong_.

Shokuhou keep quiet as she didn't know is her proposal would be accepted or now while Kanzaki was simply losing it. _We're going nowhere already with such a simply task!_

" _Anou…_ guys…I have an idea."

Everyone then heard Saten's voice and quickly, they all turned their attention towards their youngest member, who happens to be standing in-between Kanzaki and Himegami.

"Why don't we name our group "Navialand?" Saten suggested as she explains, "Rusalka seemed got their name from a group of female minor goddesses in Slavic mythology which is called Rusalka or Rusalki in plural. I then remembered that there is another group of smaller female entities in Slavic myths called the Navia and they are normally associated with water and so I just thought about it and I added –land so it would sound like the stage is our land—our territory."

There was a pause as everyone then thought about what Saten had just said. The other seven exchanged glances before they all nodded and Kanzaki then spoke.

"It doesn't sound too bad." The Amakusa priestess said. "Actually, it has a does have ring to it."

"I agree," Fukiyose nodded as she then spoke aloud, "Well, since she's the one who got the best idea, I take that everyone here agrees." The rest simply agreed. They all went back to room 310, knowing that this is just a small step; there are still challenges ahead of them as they knew they'll have to eventually get accustomed with one another.

While everyone was heading back to the office, Saten then remembered something about Aihara's announcements. _He said "partially." I don't know what he means by that but judging at girl groups being in odd numbers and we're eight here, I guess he means there is one more who would join. I don't know but that's how I feel._

#

After everyone had finished brainstorming for their names, everyone had returned to the office to finally sign their contracts. The newly-formed Navialand decided to sign first since they were the first to come back into the office. Aihara gladly formalized their entry into the company as she commented that their girl group name sounded cute.

After they were done, it was the turn of Orsola and the three other Catholic nuns. Apparently, they decided to name their group "Singing Sisters" as they can't think of anything that is very appropriate for their vocation while wanting to sound as cool as they can. Svento commented how it fits them as Agnese and the rest were all busy signing their contracts, which happen to be a two-year deal.

After that, Shirai and Uiharu came next and they decided to name themselves "Judgelight." Pressed for an explanation over their unusual naming sense, Uiharu explained that they are members of Academy City's peace-keeping Judgement force and they deemed that by becoming a "light," they'll be able to attract and inspire a lot of people. Sylvia felt touched upon hearing their reasoning as she gave them their two contracts.

And Misaka and Index…

The moment they said their duo's name (which happened to be none other than what Sylvia suggested), everyone can't help but feel amused as one by one, all of them started giggling. Even Kamijou can't help himself but laugh as he thinks it sounded a bit ridiculous. _Short and Silver? Pffffft!_

Misaka can barely keep her head up as she was very much embarrassed at the name they unfortunately took as they can't think of any name and Index wasn't really helpful at all. As the two signed their contracts, Aihara then began to speak, "Starting next week Saturday, every one of you would be required to attend to all practices and sessions since you all look stiff like steel. To those who are still studying, we'll be getting your class schedules so we know when we can pull you out of your classes. But nonetheless, you all have to release your debut songs by the first week of June so we can promote all of you. Starting next Saturday, it would always be a whole-day practice for all of you. And when summer vacation comes, it will be a week-long practice from Monday to Friday, whole day. You are all dismissed!" She then allows all the girls to go home. By this time, it's already quarter to 4 in the afternoon and they haven't eaten lunch yet. But as Misaka was about to go outside, Aihara suddenly tapped her shoulders, saying, "Young woman, come and follow me for a while." Not knowing what this means, Misaka excused herself from her friends and followed the company president, who went down on another elevator. Misaka found herself following the chubby man towards the outside of the gates, where she zapped the guards early in the morning to gain access.

The moment they were outside the gates, Misaka seemed to understand what he wants to happen as they were open boxes containing pails of white paint as well as brushes. "Did you notice what you just did?" Aihara said in a stern way as he points towards the walls, which were charred toasted black, "Now, fix this mess, will you."

The Electromaster gulped as she realized that she used too much power than what was required. But she had no choice. She'll have to fix the damage she created.

Luckily for her, her three friends decided to help so it took only 2 hours for her to finish repainting the walls that she fried with her electric currents.

* * *

 **SONGS USED (BY ORDER)**

 **Battlefield – Jordin Sparks**

 **Bad Romance – Lady Gaga**

 **Hikari no Tabi – Genki Rockets**


	9. Tsundere Song

**REPLIES**

 **The Casual Noeru-kun – I'm glad that you enjoyed it**

 **Guest – It's rated already and as for Sylvia's mom…no plans yet so far but who knows…**

 **Healthcare – I'm glad you liked it and I do hope I can actually consider your suggestions in the near future.**

* * *

"Touma! Touma! I don't really want to be paired with Short Hair!"

The supposedly peaceful night in a certain student dormitory for males has been shattered and interrupted by the babbling voice of Index, who kept complaining that Sylvia was very much wrong in putting her in the same duo with the one whom rivals with in Kamijou's affection. It's not that the latter didn't understand what Index wants but…

"Sorry Index," Kamijou apologized as he was busy practicing his music notes, "I understand how you want to join me but it's not my discretion as to where you would end up. Besides, it's not like you'll die when you sing with her." He said when suddenly, he felt the strings of his guitar suddenly began to lose tone.

"Huh? I just toned this a while ago," Kamijou raised his eyebrows as he then readjusted the copper strings and then tried to pluck it again when suddenly, the unexpected happened.

It snapped and slapped into the arms of the Imagine Breaker user.

"Ouch!" Kamijou cried a loud in pain as the string cut straight into his flesh and it caused a slight bleed, "Such misfortune!" He was nearly into tears the moment he saw his guitar now almost close to uselessness as its strings were now all destroyed. "Hey Index, are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes! Why?" Index was rather to excited as she was actually thinking for the wrong reason, "Are we eating out tomorrow?!"

 _Great. You're so predictable, Index._ The spiky haired boy groaned as she looks at the eyes of the nuns, whose luster can actually rival a certain Mental Out's starry eyes. Nevertheless, he already said a word and he knew he cannot back out of it, "I have to replace the guitar strings tomorrow since it looks like they worn off already. Are you willing to accompany me tomorrow? I'll treat both you and Othinus for some snacks at Macronall Burger."

"Yay!" Index squealed as she was practically leaping in happiness, "The buy me this…buy me that…" She began to rant off her choices of food in Macronall, ranging from chocolate milk shakes to bunch of burgers, unmindful of the protests of the spiky haired boy, who felt like dying from what he is hearing right now.

 _For some reason, I might end up not even buying the guitar strings at all._

#

The next Monday morning marked the beginning of the third week of April and Kamijou came to school, with a slight bruise in his thigh. _Yesterday was the very worst day I have ever had._

He can never forget the events of yesterday, which included getting his guitar wholly replaced after all since his old one was destroyed as he accidentally steps on it while trying to chase Sphynx, who stole his sausage in breakfast.

 _Okay, scratch buying a guitar string. I'll really have to buy a new one._

The next incident was their time in Macronall Burgers. After finally getting a new guitar at Seventh Mist, the two (three when you include Othinus, who is in the boy's pocket) then went straight to the fast food chain. But while he was in the line waiting for his turn, a waiter who was carrying some service water accidentally slipped on the floor and in the chaotic process, the water ended up spilling into the Imagine Breaker user's bag which contained his mathematical home works that he did in a nearby library.

The third incident was when he was trying to help someone but ended up almost getting arrested and beaten up to pulp. When they were all going home, Kamijou and Index had ran into a crying little child who seemed to be lost on her way. But when the spiky haired boy tried to help by lending her a hand, an old woman just happened to pass by and saw all the commotion that was happening. She misinterpreted the whole situation and ended up shouting, "Help! Some mean criminal here is hurting a poor little child! Help!" Kamijou heard her and realizing that he has been branded mistakenly as a delinquent, he tried to calm her down but upon seeing an army of men suddenly rushing to the scene, he quickly grabs Index and ran for safety. He didn't want to die so early.

 _Such misfortune,_

The spiky haired boy entered their classroom and found that there were still others who haven't yet arrived. Tsuchimikado and Aogami was in the corner busy arguing about something very perverted again. Fukiyose was busy reading some kind of magazine while Himegami was asleep in her desk. Appreciating the peace at this point, he quietly went to his desk as he brings out his guitar from his casing to practice some songs. Strumming the chords, he cleared his throat as begins.

 _I miss the taste of a sweeter life_

 _I miss the conversation_

 _I'm searching for a song tonight_

 _I'm changing all of the stations_

 _I like to think that we had it all_

 _We drew a map to a better place_

 _But on that road I took a fall_

 _Oh, baby, why did you run away?_

…

 _I was there for you_

 _In your darkest times_

 _I was there for you_

 _In your darkest night_

Tsuchimikado and Aogami stopped fighting the moment they heard their friend and Delta Force member start singing and they lend their ears so that they can hear him sing more clearly. Fukiyose also stopped reading her magazine so that he can listen to another song of the spiky haired boy. _To be honest, this song sounds good in the ears._ Soon, all of the students began to flock again around the desk of the spiky haired boy.

 _-Chorus-_

 _But I wonder, where were you?_

 _When I was at my worst_

 _Down on my knees_

 _And you said you had my back_

 _So I wonder, where were you?_

 _All the roads you took came back to me_

 _So I'm following the map that leads to you_

 _The map that leads to you_

 _Ain't nothing I can do_

 _The map that leads to you_

 _Following, following, following to you_

 _The map that leads to you_

 _Ain't nothing I can do_

 _The map that leads to you_

 _Following, following, following_

…

 _I hear your voice in my sleep at night_

 _Hard to resist temptation_

 _'Cause something strange has come over me_

 _Now, I can't get over you_

 _No, I just can't get over you_

Himegami aroused form her sleep just in time to hear the boy she secretly likes so much practice his own notes and she intently listens to her content.

 _I was there for you_

 _In your darkest times_

 _I was there for you_

 _In your darkest night_

 _-Chorus-_

 _But I wonder, where were you?_

 _When I was at my worst_

 _Down on my knees_

 _And you said you had my back_

 _So I wonder, where were you?_

 _All the roads you took came back to me_

 _So I'm following the map that leads to you_

 _The map that leads to you_

 _Ain't nothing I can do_

 _The map that leads to you_

 _Following, following, following to you_

 _The map that leads to you_

 _Ain't nothing I can do_

 _The map that leads to you_

In his own aborption into his singing, Kamijou didn't realize that Komoe had already entered the classroom and wanted to start classes already. But she realized that he was so engrossed in his practice so she decided to let him finish his self-concert.

 _Oh, oh, oh, ah_

 _Ooh, oh, oh, ah_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, ah_

 _Aha, ah, mmm, ah_

 _Oh, I was there for you_

 _Oh, in your darkest times_

 _Oh, I was there for you_

 _Oh, in your darkest night_

 _Oh, I was there for you_

 _Oh, in your darkest times_

 _Oh, I was there for you_

 _Oh, in your darkest night_

 _-Chorus-_

 _But I wonder, where were you?_

 _When I was at my worst_

 _Down on my knees_

 _And you said you had my back_

 _So I wonder, where were you?_

 _All the roads you took came back to me_

 _So I'm following the map that leads to you_

 _The map that leads to you_

 _Ain't nothing I can do_

 _The map that leads to you_

 _Following, following, following to you_

 _The map that leads to you_

 _Ain't nothing I can do_

 _The map that leads to you_

 _Following, following, following_

By the time he was finished, the boy was sweating heavily and his palms and fingers slightly strained as a result of having to adjust to a new guitar that he had to move the tuning pegs, which curiously felt like they were fixed in the headstock. "Damn…that was one heavy guitar… _nani?_ "

He turned around to see his classmates all staring at him with wide eyes. He sighed at this as in hindsight; he was actually expecting this at all. _Why am I not surprised?_ But before anyone else can even say a word, Komoe then cleared her throat and said, "Well, I do hope Kamijou-chan has already satisfied your cravings for his beautiful voice. Now, let's get our classes started, class."

Most of the boys just groaned at the pinkette's compliment of the spiky haired boy's performance but inwardly, they were all jealous that their 'playboy' can sing very well and that to them, it seems that Kamijou is rubbing it in their faces, but for fear on making their _sensei_ cry, they decided to keep quiet instead as the lessons started to start.

As the day just wore on, the spiky haired boy can't help but wonder what his next projects will be while the Ai-Fest hasn't yet arrived. _Hmmm? Are we gonna make a new song and music video?_ He was informed that they'll release a new project "sooner" but that was all and that sounded vague for a company known for releasing new talents in the charts.

Another thing that he had thought is that how would Team Navialand even interact with one other. _One side is the science faction and another side is that of the magic faction. How are they going to supposed to work just fine?_ It might not sound ridiculous but considering that Kanzaki is not friendly to strangers, Lessar being too much of a pervert, and Saten being out of place when it comes to age, the boy can't help but think how a jerry-built team can become an instant hit for the company. _Well, that remains to be seen._

After almost five hours of endless discussions in class, lunch time finally came and the whole class came out of their rooms to buy food in the cafeteria while Kamijou decided to stay in the room so that he can eat his _bento_ peacefully. But as he was about to open his mouth to feed his empty tummy, he suddenly heard a chair bristle its feet in the floor, indicating that someone is beside him.

"Hey, Kamijou…can we…uh…talk?"

The spiky haired boy heard his name being called out and when he turned, he was very much surprised to see Fukiyose sitting beside him as her face looks all red and her head bowed down.

"Uhm…what do you want, Fukiyose?" The boy asked rather blandly as he was waiting for some sort of answer.

"Well…you see…" the Iron Wall Girl didn't know how to start the conversation in a rather normal way, "About that video of yours with Sylvia…I was wondering why you agreed to that kind…kind of…you know. It's a bit…uh…a bit indecent." _Even he had too much pride for that!_

"Eh…are you sick or something? You looked like you are about to faint," Kamijou raised his eyebrows as he noticed that the girl in front of him is uncharacteristically stuttering in her speech when normally, she would talk like a high and mighty queen that rules all over her subjects in form of their classmates.

"What?! No!" Fukiyose got a grip on herself as she shouted angrily, "What nonsense are you sprouting about?! Of course, I can't faint. It's just that—" She abruptly stopped for the moment to think of her words correctly before she can proceed.

"It's just that your very first debut album seems a bit bawdy and I don't know how to react upon seeing it for the first time," Fukiyose explains as she brings out the copy of the CD from her bag, "Did you even know what you had just signed for?"

"Well…you also signed for it," Kamijou scratched his head as he continued eating his lunch, "And it's just professional work. No malice in it, Fukiyose-sama." He added, hoping it could satisfy the woman questioning him.

"Well…I signed up because Aisa signed up and…besides…I need to look out for her safety as well as making sure you don't get more perverted that you already were," Fukiyose huffed as she bites her healthy bread as she turns away her face. Kamijou simply sighed at this as he continued to eat his food.

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out, he was quite surprised to see that it came from Sylvia. _Something urgent must have come._ The boy thought to himself as he opens his flip phone and checks his message inbox. To his surprise (probably), it looks like it was the next project that the _hafu_ had mentioned to him last Saturday.

 _Sorry for the disruption, tee-hee_ _! I know you are peacefully eating your lunch there but I might as well take advantage of it to tell you some news. We're tasked into making an insert song for an anime by a company affiliated with Rotkiv but I have other things to do. Would you mind doing it in my place? After all, I know you would do it in the end. Thank you!_

 _P.S. You would earn half of the revenues._

 _P.S.S. Since it's a sit-com anime, I suggest you partner yourself with those crazy girls that auditioned so it that it would be catchy. Oh, and they'll earn half of what you earn._

 _P.S.S.S. It's you choice but I wouldn't recommend that Misaka-san._

 _~ Sylvia_

 _She got a lot on her plate, huh._ Kamijou thought aloud as he read the message twice before blinking. "Hmmm…at least, I should keep this a secret from Misaka then. Well, if she says so, then I should get started in finding a partner?" For some reasons, Fukiyose also read the message as he was just besides the spiky haired boy and by the time the latter had turned to face her, she suddenly got flustered and said.

"Hey, don't look at me like I'll agree to sing with you," the Forehead Deluxe growled as she hisses.

"Well, for someone who says that she doesn't want to sing with me, you sounded pretty defensive," Kamijou deadpanned as he finishes up his meal, "Well, in that case, I'm just going to find someone else who can sing with me—" He was about to say his usual cataphrase "Such Misfortune" when suddenly, Fukiyose cut him off from even continuing.

"On the other hand, I am free anytime since I'm not doing anything as of the moment," Fukiyose said in a whisper that eventually grew louder, "I can help you with that."

"A-Are you sure?" Kamijou wasn't sure if he had heard right, "I'm not forcing you on this if you feel like you're not okay with it. Like I said, I'll just—"

"If it means having to keep you leashed from getting more perverted, then I'll just sing with you," the brown-eyed girl interjected, "What type of anime is it, anyway?"

"I don't know and don't tell me that you're going to force yourself," the spiky haired boy sweat dropped as he packs away his _bento_ box in his bag.

"Then let's just get over with it this Saturday. That's practice day anyway," Fukiyose harrumphed with a cross in her arms, "Well…I actually look forward to—"

" _Both hands tied behind her back for nothing, oh, no…These times when they climb so fast to fall again…!_ "

Both Fukiyose and Kamijou froze the moment they heard the voice of Aogami suddenly singing from outside. _Shit! Why do they have to do this!?_ The spiky haired cursed under his breath as it seems they the video he had sent yesterday to his two friends was now being parodied—and it's a live one.

" _Why you gotta fall for it now!_ " Tsuchimikado sang on a broken tone and clumsy (but intentional) English as he shamelessly looks straight at the eyesight of Fukiyose, who seemed to be frozen as though she was beginning to realize what it was all about, " _Seiri never meant to start a war!_ _You know she never wanna hurt you!_ "

The moment Tsuchimikado unintentionally (or rather, intentionally) called the Forehead Deluxe on a first name basis, Fukiyose's nostrils flared as she slowly stands up.

" _Don't even know what you're fighting for! Why does love always feel like…Battle—_ "

 _Bam!_

" _Ittai!_ " the blonde backstabber was mercilessly pounded in his head and chest by an incensed Fukiyose, who proclaims, "Not anyone of you idiots calls me by my first name!" She then totally knocks out Tsuchimikado by striking his jaw before she turns her attention to a shivering Aogami, who tried to reason out as he goes for the door, "Fu-Fukiyose-sama, it's for Kami-yan that we're singing that!" But all of that goes for naught as Fukiyose leaps up like a cougar and swiftly kicks the bluenette in his ribs, taking him out of his consciousness.

"Kamijou…"

Her voice is laced with venom as her sharp eyesight turns towards the spiky haired boy, who unsuccessfully tries tip-toe his way through the door while his two friends were all mercilessly slaughtered. He ended up getting frozen in his current position as he heard his name being called.

" _H-Hai!?_ "

"You have anything to do with this, no?" Fukiyose asked as her fists clenches harder and tighter as it looks like she had reserved her meanest punch.

"Well…I'm going out now!" Kamijou found the courage to ran away towards the door and into the hallway.

" _Kisama!_ Come back here!"

#

The school week has passes peacefully without any incidents, save for a certain mayhem where a certain unlucky spiky haired boy ended up getting hospitalized again after trying to run away from a certain incensed _de facto_ class representative and in doing so, he ended up slipping in a rough pavement that lead to an underground train station and he suffered light bruises, sprain, and a slight swelling in his forehead. Fortunately, Heaven Canceller was a very good doctor and the boy was able to recover very fast from his injuries. 'Damn, I thought I'm going to die from that wild chase.' He thought as he went his way out of the hospital.

Obviously, Fukiyose doesn't seem much regretful about the misery she almost inflicted to the boy as they see each other again in Rotkiv's headquarters. By this time, Team Navialand is in another room now being taught some basics by Abe and Anai. It was quite disastrous from the start. Kanzaki ended up getting flustered after hearing that the need to wear very nude clothing and Saten didn't help much by commenting that she's wearing _literally_ ripped jeans. But visibly, the Iron Wall Girl isn't in the same room as she got another thing to deal with.

"Here. I'm finished writing the lyrics," Kamijou showed his music notes to Fukiyose, who actually read it with curiosity as she grips the notebook, "Well, we watched the whole anime and well…"

"It's a typical rom-com show," Fukiyose replied as she reads the lyrics, "It's nothing really special except for the fact that it's delves so deep into human psyche."

"Eh? You mean like *r*g*r* where that H*ch*m*n guy and Y*k*n* became like some quasi-couple?" the spiky haired boy said as he tries to remember a certain anime show.

"Hoh…I'm a bit surprised that you actually know that anime show," Fukiyose was genuinely amazed at that fact.

"I watched it one time with Tsuchimikado and Aogami," Kamijou sighed as he remembered how he was mercilessly hounded by his two friends as to why he can't become like the male protagonist of the show, "Well, I can't tell if I can relate with the main character." _Though he looks as unlucky as me._

"You? Well, you do have those two idiots as friends," Fukiyose shrugged as she was finished inspecting the lyrics, "I just finished reading the lyrics and to be honest…uhm…" The moment she actually read the lyrics, she was very much outraged and blushed at the same time. _It seems like it's actually pertaining to me but I can't back out already! Besides….I…_

"Are you sure about this?" Fukiyose mumbled as she looks straight at the boy.

Confused, Kamijou was about to say something when someone just busted inside the office as the door was wildly kicked.

"Sy-Sylvia?!" The spiky haired boy was very much shocked at how casually the idol had just entered the office without even warning the two of them.

"My. My. You two looked really busy," Sylvia smiled as he sat with them in Aihara's table, "Well, I won't expect anything less from someone who exceeded my expectation, right Touma?" He winked at the spiky haired boy, who only smiled as he scratches his head in nervousness.

"What brings you here?" Fukiyose asked in a suspicious tone as she was still having a hrd time forgiving Sylvia for involving (or in her own words, seducing) the spiky haired boy into making a rated video in his debut album.

" _Ara, ara?_ Looks like someone so new here is trying to intimidate me," the idol said in a nonchalant manner but with an undertone of sarcasm as she rolled her eyes, "I came here to check your progress. It looks like you are all doing well. If you're finished, Kirihara-san is just here waiting for the two of you to record your song." She then added as she was about to exit, "If it becomes successful, treat this as some sort of a second release, Touma."

"Yeah, he knows that," Fukiyose brushed her off as she was inching to tell Sylvia to leave, "Can we already concentrate on our own task? I'm looking after him for this day."

"Oh?" Sylvia's smile had a hint of malice as she now heads out, "If you have time for that, then you could have at least checked on the progress of your bandmates as well. They're doing something right now without you, you know." With a smile, the _hafu_ walks out as Fukiyose felt the intent in her action and almost tried to start a fight if it wasn't for Kamijou's quick thinking.

"Ca-calm down, Fukiyose!" The boy had to squeeze the girl's shoulders and arms to prevent her from standing up and chasing the chestnut haired girl, "She's just like that so we can't really do anything."

"I'm so gonna kill her!" The Iron Wall Girl growled as she was restrained in her seat, "How do you even manage to tolerate someone like that?!"

 _Same way I was able to tolerate your violence towards me._ Kamijou inwardly groaned as he picks up his music notes and seats closer to Fukiyose, "Let's just leave it behind our back, shall we? Now, I'll demonstrate it to you on its rhythm." Fukiyose merely nodded as she then lent her ears as Kamijou sang.

After an hour of singing, repeating, and polishing, Kamijou then called Kirihara, who was sitting idly near Aihara's table and said, "Hey, Kirihara-san, we're ready!"

"Sure guys!" the 195cm-tall guy with glasses said in an almost joyful way for finally doing something as he then went inside the recording room to fix the equipment they'll use consisting of two fixed microphones, a pair of studio chairs, two headphones, and some electronic devices. When he returned into the main office, he then looks at the two and said, "I heard that you'll both make an insert song for that incoming anime so if you both like, I'll also make a nightcore edit of your song."

"What's a nightcore edit?" Kamijou asked.

"A nightcore edit is a remix track that speeds up the pitch and tempo of its source material by 10-30%." Kirihara explains as he prepares the mixing equipment, "The name is derived from Nightcore, a Norwegian duo who released pitch-shifted versions of trance and eurodance songs, but now more broadly refers to any sped-up music. Would you want it?"

"Uhm…sure, if it will sound nice," Kamijou said while Fukiyose only agreed with his words.

"Okay! Now the two of you should enter the recording room." The two complied then went inside the recording room and they both sat in the studio chairs prepared for them. Kamijou then wore the headphones and had to help the Forehead Deluxe fix her own headphones as this was her first time in a real recording studio. After that and Kirihara setting up the amplifier, snake cables, plugins, and the other necessary equipment, Kamijou then signalled that they can now begin. Since it's a new song, Kirihara didn't play any background sound as he'll mix it after the song was recorded.

( _Scat singing_ )

Kamijou: _Hey! That's pretty good!_

Fukiyose: _Wha-! No one asked you!_

(Verse 1: Kamijou)

 _I've got myself just a little bit of love_

 _That I wanna spend on you_

 _But baby, I'll never get that chance_

 _To dance that romance with you_

…

 _Oh, No, cause_

 _You're always hitting (HIYAH!)_

 _And kicking (HUGH)_

 _And putting me down. [giggle]_

…

 _I hope you don't mean what you say_

 _(Kamijou & Fukiyose) But I keep seeing you stickin' around_

 _(Kamijou & Fukiyose) Like you/I can't get enough_

 _(Kamijou & Fukiyose) So I stay and I wonder_

 _(Kamijou & Fukiyose) How my hand would feel_

 _(Kamijou & Fukiyose) intertwined with yours_

 _As of now though_

Fukiyose: What are you doing?

 _Nothing but closed doors_

(Chorus 1: Kamijou)

 _My girl's a Dere_

 _A Tsun-Tsundere_

 _Just saying hi gets me a punch in the face_

 _And if I should compliment her, she starts to chase_

Fukiyose: "Hey! That was a direct attack!"

 _Oh, no! The wild cat found my hiding place!_

Fukiyose: "Stupid Octopus! Take it back!"

While they were singing, Fukiyose found herself singing with her whole heart and energy. Moreover, she was truly enjoying this moment. _I-It's not like I like him at all!_ The girl sweatdropped as she realized the song is actually very perfect for her.

Unbeknownst to the two singers, teams Navialand, the Singing Sisters, Judgelight, and the ever-adorable fighting (each other) duo of Short&Silver caught wind of Kamijou's next project and since it's their break time from their basic choreography, they quickly rushed into room 310 (which is unfortunately locked for concentration purposes so they had to watch and listen from outside) and quickly leaned in to listen. The moment she heard Fukiyose singing along with him, Kumokawa can't help but feel enraged as she kept mumbling how it should have been her who should be there while Itsuwa's self-esteem sank deeper again at the thought of others singing in place of her.

Kamijou: [snickers] So, uh, how am I an octopus?

Fukiyose: How am I a cat!?

Kamijou: Well-uh. Cats are cute!

Fukiyose: Go away!

...

 _(Kamijou) Can we get along? You're so headstrong_

 _(Fukiyose) There's no way, go away, now so long!_

 _(Kamijou) Just talk to me and you will see_

 _(Fukiyose) That's not fair, using flair you dummy_

(Verse 2: Fukiyose)

 _I've got myself just a little bit of love_

 _That I wanna spend on NOT you_

 _Cuz baby, I'm afraid you'll say_

 _That it's not okay with you_

…

 _Oh, Oh, cuz_

 _You're always laughing (chuckle)_

 _And joking (boop)_

 _You look like a clown_

…

 _But I hope you mean what you say_

Kamijou: I do.

 _And I wonder what you would think_

 _If I let my pride down, let it sink_

 _Could we hold hands, kiss?_

 _Live our lives in gentle bliss?_

Kamijou: We could.

Fukiyose: Ah! I'm not talking about you!

 _You're not my Prince in this_

(Chorus 2: Fukiyose)

 _I'm not a Dere_

 _A Tsun-Tsundere_

 _I have a jello heart, I'm not that mean!_

 _I'm not blushing, I was just rushing and forgot the sunscreen!_

Kamijou: [laughs] Your smile is really cute, though.

 _You'll never see it from underneath my pigtails!_

Kamijou: [sighs] Alright. I just wanted to let you know.

 _Okay! Fine, I admit! I'm the real tsundere here!_ Misaka screams mentally, which is something from her considering the fact that she always denies anything that is linking her with the boy, at least to her friends and to those who knew them personally. _You could have at least ask me out!_

Little did she know about the recommendation that a certain _hafu_ gave to Kamijou.

Fukiyose: Uh-um hey...

Kamijou: Yeah? Are you okay?

Fukiyose: Yeah well heheh

 _(Fukiyose) Hey, hey are you free-free today?_

 _(Kamijou) Oh ho ho. Why do you want to know?_

 _(Fukiyose) It's not like I like you okay!_

 _(Kamijou) Alright cool, where do you want to go?_

(Bridge 1: Kamijou)

 _We could rent a boat and sail_

 _Find a bunny and_

 _Feed it some juicy kale_

 _Girl: "No that sounds really stupid."_

 _Okay well how about a;_

…

 _Classy dinner by candlelight_

 _Or scary stories til midnight_

 _So then I could hold you tight_

 _Ba da ba da ba_

Fukiyose: And get Cheeto crumbs on me?! No Way!

(Bridge 2: Fukiyose)

 _Ooookay I think you're a little dense_

 _I really don't like all of this talk_

 _You have in the present tense_

 _Ba ba da ba da_

…

 _So listen here, buddy_

 _It's all just a big fantasy_

 _You see inside of your head! No!_

 _So just say goodbye!_

Kamijou: [sighs] Eh-whatever.

 _Ba ba da ba da!_

(Chorus 3: Fukiyose & Kamijou)

 _Fukiyose: I'm not a Dere_

Fukiyose (Kamijou): _A Tsun-Tsundere. (My girl's a Dere a Tsun-Tsundere)_

Fukiyose: _Hey! I can kick your butt even in this dress!_

Kamijou: Ugh! I digress!

 _(Kamijou) So let's just go to the park_

Kamijou: I guess…

Fukiyose: Pffffft! You wouldn't even know what to bring!

 _(Kamijou) Oh, come on, will you please just say yes!_

Fukiyose: Eh, geez. Fine, _Baka Tako_. It's not like I'll enjoy it or anything!" [giggles]

Once they were done singing, they signalled to Kirihara that they were finished recording the song. The mixer happily commented that their performance was superb as he was putting additional effects and sounds on their music. Amazingly, he was able to finished editing the music and he even let the two her it personally. When they listened to it, they were amazed that their vocal chords complemented one another and they were really singing in sync.

"Looks like we got the job well done," Kamijou stretched his arms as he then added something, "Well, if we did earned much from this, then we'll have something to augment to our small budget as Level 0s."

"You are right there," Fukiyose actually chuckled as she then saw that the boy looks like he was worn out for today, "Looks like you need a break."

"Yeah. I actually need it," Kamijou said as he then walks out of the door, with Fukiyose closely following behind him, "Well, I gotta buy something from outside. See ya later, Fukiyose!"

"See you," Fukiyose replied as the boy went to the right side while the Forehead Deluxe took the left side. The latter was swamped with a lot of emotions as he secretly glances at the boy who is about to take the elevator. _Ka-Kamijou…I…_

"Fukiyose…"

" _Ara…ara._ My _kouhai_ …"

"You…"

"Traitor…"

"Backstabber…"

"Seiri…you bitch…"

Fukiyose stopped in her tracks as she began to hear those words being thrown at her but it was the last three words that expecially stunned her. _A-Aisa, what are you saying? Why are you calling me a bitch?!_ She then raised her eyes up and finally realizes why.

Teams Navialand, Judgelight, the Singing Sisters, and the adorable (and violent) Short&Silver were all standing in the hallway and blocking her path.

Almost all of them were emitting dark auras of energy that can rival that of a demon.

"Wh-What's the meaning of this?!" Fukiyose said in an alarming rise of fear as she saw them advancing towards her in a slow but horrifying pace.

"How dare you sing with him while we had suffer in our first practice?" Kanzaki said, her voice spiked with venom as she unsheathes her _katana._

"I know you also harbour such feelings," Kumokawa said in a _not_ pleased voice, "But I didn't expect that you'll keep this to yourself. How about we talk things _there_?" She smirked as she held up a blue nylon rope for Fukiyose to see. _Of course, we'll have to restrain someone like you._

For the next ten minutes, the Forehead Deluxe was on the run as those feminine creatures started to scream hysterically while throwing stuffs at Fukiyose who squeaked in shock noticing those things flying toward her head and face actually include _actual_ sharp items like scissors, knitting utensils, needles, Kanzaki's sword, Itsuwa's spear, most especially, Misaka's sparks. Fortunately for her, she managed to retreat back to the office for her own safety before Index can even land a bite in her head.

#

"What's that ruckus?" Kamijou asked himself as he was almost in the first floor to get something to eat for himself, "Well, they must be having fun."

However, the moment he had stepped out of the elevator, he suddenly bumped into an incoming woman, who seemed to be waiting for the elevator to go down.

"Sorry—EH?!"

The woman had a rather slim physique, long straight black hair, and black eyes. She's standing at 155cm and looked to be a serious type of person and had a fairly intense eyes. But even so, the moment their eyesight met directly, both were frozen as if they actually knew each other and haven't seen each other for so long. For then seconds, both weren't able to respond and after that, Kamijou was the first to break the contest.

"Shu-Shutaura Sequenzia-san?! What are you doing here?!"

* * *

 **SONGS USED (BY ORDER)**

 **Maps - Maroon 5**

 **It's Not Like I Like You – Static-P**


	10. Navialand's First MV

**So it's been a long time, huh? For a college student that is trying to juggle his workload and studies, I gotta say I'm happy I was able to update this one. For that, I had to apologize to those who were waiting and I hope this would satisfy you all. Maybe when our summer vacation in June starts, I would be abe to update much frequently but for now, here's the new chapter. Thanks for taking the time to read.**

* * *

They do say that truth is stranger than fiction. Sometimes, it's better that people face their own fantasies than confront their true realities. But for Kamijou, that cannot be more true than the situation he was in today as he found himself staring into the intense, black eyes of one Shutaura Sequenzia. Well, he certainly can't forget those eyes, considering that just last year, they were at the center of a crisis in the Endymion space elevator at School District 23.

At the same time, he was quite surprised to see her in this place. He and Shutaura had not been in contact for a very long time and whatever things changed is unknown to the spiky haired boy. They haven't spoken with each other for some months now. _What could she be doing here? I thought she's working with the Black Crows._ Kamijou thought as he continued to stare at Shutaura, who was just as confused as him while avoiding his gaze.

"J-Just what the hell are you doing here?" The ebony-haired woman asked Kamijou with a hint of shyness.

"Uhm…I'm obviously working here. It's obvious, right?" The boy replied, trying to control the nervousness that was beginning to form in his stomach.

"I see." Shutaura turns into her gruff voice as she then counters. "Then it would have been obvious to you than I'm working here—or rather, am I about to apply…"

"Heh? You? Applying here?" Kamijou didn't know if he was hearing a poor attempt by Shutaura to make a joke. "I thought you couldn't—"

"You have a problem with that?" Shutaura's icy voice quickly shut the shit out of Kamijou, who felt like his world is getting small the second he stares at her. "But…"

Since her fusion with Meigo Arisa, the latter's mind, memories, and spirit has fused with Shutaura's own personality and the result is a drastic but sharp contrasting identities and ideals that clash with each other. Shutaura is still Shutaura that didn't give a shit and would gladly beat up other males ruthlessly when they proved to be an obstacle to whatever she is up to. But recently, she has been much more open to singing and has been described by Crow 7 as "someone who seemed to be the next Meigo Arisa" at one time he accidentally heard her sing. While she violently reacted to it, most of her men then suggested jokingly that she join a contest.

Which led her to this place after seeing an ad on television.

"I'm not sure how to say it but recently, I've been more open to singing in the public." Shutaura explained as her hair fluttered with the wind that entered in one of the open windows of Rotkiv. "By doing this, it might be the only right way to honor the other entity inside me…"

 _Ah, I see._ Kamijou smiled as he realized what she meant by those words. "So…uh…well, good luck applying. I'll be on my way…"

"Where are you going today?" Shutaura asked.

"I needed a break from recording a song for some rom-com anime." Kamijou explained, not realizing that that recording is the cause of an on-going shitstorm in the third floor right now. "Just a few rounds of soda and yakisoba bun and I would be back to work again…"

"Then I'll come with you…" Shutaura unexpectedly asked as she then latches herself in the boy's side. "Don't even think of this as something like those you read in light novels…"

" _Hai…Hai…_ " Kamijou was too tired to even argue as they both went out of the building to get something to eat. After a few minutes of finding a stall, they came upon a convenience store where the boy bought a can of soft drink and some biscuits. At first, Kamijou and Shutaura were peacefully consuming what they bought and it seemed that they are both contented with just being silent that whole time.

Until Shutaura decided to break the awkward silence.

"Why did you ended up working for Rotkiv?" The woman asked curiously, peering at the boy, who seemed to be having trouble finding a suitable answer for that.

"W-Well, I didn't actually plan all of this." Kamijou muttered as he felt it was actually embarrassing about how it all started. "The company's apparent poster girl, Sylvia Riess, said that I had a potential and so, here I am."

"Sylvia Riess? I heard her one." Shutaura shrugged. "Gotta admit she had good vocal chords. By the way, where's that Index? I always thought she was with you." She asked as her mind suddenly lets Arisa's memories flow in. _Damn, her spirit!_

"Index? Oh, you won't believe it but she also ended up signing up for the company." Kamijou sighed, knowing that the already-precarious relationship between the English nun and Misaka is bound to extend even to the Ai-Fest. _And if they don't come to terms with each other, who knows what could happen when the real competition starts._

"By the way, what happened to the Black Crows?" Now, it was the boy's turn to ask. "I mean, with that crazy Lady-whatever her name is gone, what happened to your group?"

Suddenly, Shutaura stopped drinking her canned coffee as she was filled with angst before answering. "We didn't disband but at the same time, we ended up being absorbed into Academy City's Anti-Skill. Nothing is different except that some of our boys were either forced to retire due to unfortunate circumstances or were simply written off. I guess it's a good thing that me and Crow 7 managed to stay but…"

"But you wished the whole Black Crows didn't break apart..." Kamijou finished it for her as the slim woman only nodded, trying to stay calm as she could. _I see. She's sad about it, deep inside her heart. If only I can help, maybe I could have made a difference, even if it's just a little…_

"So why don't we just go back inside?" Kamijou reached out to Shutaura. "I mean, we're too young to experience such stresses. Let's loosen up a bit."

Shutaura, for the first time since she can remember, smiled.

"I see. Then let's go back."

Going together back in the Rotkiv building, the two were still quiet as they let the elevator bring them back up but it was peace filled contentment. _If only my life was always like this, then I would be glad._ Kamijou sighed as he knew his misfortune would be there for as long as he lives.

And when the elevator had opened up, Kamijou and Shutaura were greeted by a sight of a haggard woman running.

A running Fukiyose, that is.

"Damn it!" The girl with large forehead cursed aloud as she was feeling from Itsuwa, who managed to unlock the office door with her spear and was now chasing the Forehead Deluxe. Behind her was Misaka, who is ready to fire her railgun, Kumokawa, still holding her nylon rope, and Kanzaki, who is wielding her _katana._

The rest of the women are also on the chase.

"Wh-What the hell is this?!" Kamijou yelled as Shutaura was dumbstruck at what she was witnessing right now.

"Oh-ho, so Sequenzia-san is here already?"

Kamijou somehow yelped as she heard the voice of Sylvia behind him. _Somehow, I'm quite happy that peace and order would soon return._

* * *

"Hello, everyone. I'm Shutaura Sequenzia and I would be your new member of Navialand."

That somewhat unfriendly and gruff introduction of the Black Crow leader left those original members of Navialand whispering to each other. After Sylvia managed to get Fukiyose's attackers off from her trail, she also restored order in the whole place. While not really mad at the door of the office destroyed, she made a _smile_ that actually creep the all the singing groups that are present.

"So welcome to Rotkiv Entertainment, Sequenzia-san!" Sylvia welcomed her as she shakes hands with the slightly shorter female. "I do hope you become a good singer for us. While your contract would be signed later on, your presence is a great help to this…group of amateurs…" She felt disgusted as she looks at Misaka and Index, who both felt insulted at her gaze.

"Oh, and starting today, you'll be the new captain of Team Navialand…"

Hearing the sudden decision of the Rotkiv poster girl, Kanzaki can't help but let her eyes widened in both shock and slight anger as she didn't expect this bold move coming from Sylvia, "O-Oi! I'm the captain of this group, if you're not remembering. You're the one who said—"

"Then I guess I'll just demote you to vice-captain," Sylvia replied, flashing a wicked smirk that sickened the stomach of Kanzaki and everyone in Navialand, except for Saten. "Don't worry, Sequenzia-san here would be a nice girl to all of you!"

"Oi! Stop spouting such embarrassing lines!" Shutaura yelled, not liking it at all. Kamijou was then sweat-dropping at what he's witnessing.

 _It's official. Sylvia's an evil being behind her cute face._

"So you made it official, Sylvia?" The voice of Svento was heard from the hallway as the managed in skirts appeared. "You do know that this still had to pass to Aihara…"

"He'll accept it for sure!" Sylvia interjected.

"I—I see…" Svento sighed as she shakes her head. _Ah, the troubles of the youth and their misguided adventures._ "Well, all of you go back to your training. I don't want all of you making a bad impression to Mr. Aihara." With that, she left for some urgent matters.

"Well, off you go!" Sylvia said as she then pulls Kamijou away from the office room 310 where they would practice. This made the whole Navialand quite incensed with fury as Misaka andIndex then returns to their practice area as well as Judgelight and the Singing Sisters.

"So…" Shutaura then speaks in a very annoyed way. "What are we going to do now? We can't just stand here and stare at each other all day long."

"I don't know. Last time I heard, I'm not anymore the captain." Kanzaki, still feeling bitter about Sylvia's sudden change of her position, said in a sarcastic tone.

"Then, I guess we just continue your training, as I heard. Inside introductions and friendly chats can come later." Shutaura shrugged as she then walks past the taller Kanzaki and began to walk towards the room where Abe and Anai are waiting for them.

Soon, everyone followed Shutaura and Saten can't help but feel the atmosphere change—a bit darkly. _I hope everything's going to be fine._

* * *

Needless to say, everything did turned out to be fine for the rest of April and May.

Team Navialand, Judgelight, Singing Sisters, and the adorable yet violent Short&Silver duo were really into their new careers of their life as they never failed to be present in every session every Saturday, as required by their contracts. At one point, they were even pulled out one Wednesday morning since Aihara randomly thought that he would want to see the progress of his cute, little war potentials and so came the hardest part that the girls (and probably, Kamijou) had to pass through.

Getting a permission slip from their respective schools.

For a certain high school, Kamijou, Fukiyose, and Himegami had to plead and personally ask Komoe and Yomikawa Aiho to intervene on their behalf so that they can be absent for at least a day on school. After about thirty minutes of debate, Komoe reluctantly gave all three of them the slip but not before asking them the purpose of it. Fukiyose and Himegami was able to reply in a straight way but Kamijou kept fidgeting and couldn't look at the pinkette straight in the eye. Komoe caught onto his strange behaviour and when she cornered him about it, it was where she finally found out the truth about why Kamijou had skipped classes in the past. At first, she was disappointed at the fact that the spiky haired boy had to lie but in the end, she decided to let them do it.

Misaka and Shirai were no better than Kamijou.

"Shirai! Misaka!" What the hell is the meaning of this?!"

The booming voice of the Dorm Supervisor of Tokiwadai Middle School dormitory shattered the serene and peaceful early morning wee hours as the strict headmaster was looking at the letter sent to her by Misaka and her roommate.

By now, both of them are shivering in fear in front of the Dorm Supervisor, who seemed to get annoyed at the contents of the letter.

"What? Rotkiv Entertainment? Singing? Contract? And right now, you want to be excused for the day?" She was incensed with the letter. _These girls seemed to have the gall to request something outrageous and excessive at the same time._ "For the records, can you to even sing?!"

"W-Well, of course we can sing…hehehe…" Misaka was sweating bullets as she tried to stay calm as ever. "We got recruited by Rotkiv and they said we have a beautiful voice so I don't see why we won't give it a try…hehehe…" The last sentence was a bit of a lie.

 _They somehow forced their way into Rotkiv and only managed to enter through a snap audition._

"Is that so?" The supervisor's glasses glint dangerously as she then thought of something. "Very well, I'll let you two go…"

For a while, Misaka and Shirai thought that they are going to be saved.

"But first, give me a sample…or else…"

The moment the supervisor let go of those words, Misaka and Shirai felt like they just wanted to die as they felt it's so embarrassing to give a sample here in their own dorm where everyone can hear them.

But it's not like they have a choice.

After a few thoughts, the two then sang Fukashigi no Karte, alternating in every lyric as they had to endure endless whisperings by their fellow Tokiwadai students who were just starting to get ready to school. After that, the supervisor seemed satisfied as her glasses gleamed once more. "Hmmm…not bad. I'm looking forward to the two of you then…"

She then let's the two girls go.

As for the rest, it was relatively easy. Uiharu and Saten were easily let off the hook as they were able to present an excuse letter as well as an excuse from Konori, who learned of their new venture and wished them luck. Shutaura didn't need one as she was the authority herself. Kumokawa didn't really have a heavy schedule today and was able to secure a slip earlier than Kamijou and the rest. As for Lessar, Kanzaki, and Itsuwa…well, since when did they need to do such long, inconvenient process?

And thus, everyone had just went to Rotkiv, as expected.

Speaking of that, their work load on Saturday had somewhat become a routine for them all. Every Saturday, they showed up bright and early at the Rotkiv studio (they had to meet up first so they can all go there in groups), and Anai Narumi, the choreographer, once more 'loosened' them up. No one, not even the Singing Sisters, was exempted from this but while Anai handled this, Abe Satomi, the choreographer, had thought up of what they would do for their choreography.

But in the midst of that, Kamijou silently laughed at them as he was actually enjoying them suffering for once. He couldn't break out into laughter though as he knows that Misaka, Shutaura and Fukiyose would really attack him, Index will become a whiny mess, and there are other people he couldn't deal with.

For their exercises, all they were doing were simple stretches, but since they weren't use to it at first, they kept bawling out.

In one instant, when they were doing the ballet _barre_ stretch, Kamijou heard Kanzaki yelled. "It feels like I'm practicing to become a ballerina! My legs can't go any higher than this! I can't take it anymore!" It sounds ironic considering she's a Saint and a warrior.

"Is this really necessary?" Himegami had asked, though no one heard her.

What they had to do was place their hand on the _barre_. Then they had to lift their right legs onto the _barre_ with their ankle resting on it with their toes pointed.

Shokuhou, Saten and Kumokawa took it a little bit better than the other females.

When the next Saturday came around, it was the same routine; however, this time, it's much more refined and a bit harder. They had arrived in the evening, and had gone through the drills that Abe and Anai had given them. The two was starting to see the fruits of their labour, and hoped that they would be able to pull this off. But there was another thing that they were glad for.

They seemed to be having fun.

Minus the arguments between Misaka and Index, they really were having fun. The once hostile Navialand members became somewhat used to each other and soon, they were more friendlier to one another.

Before they went home, they decided to record their voices while singing their initial song for their first release. They had all agreed to take minor voice training lessons here in Rotkiv to improve what they could. For a fact, they didn't sound that bad, as testified by Saten and Himegami, but they didn't want to sound too terrible.

Their session lasted for some time, since; singing together was proven to be one hell of a task. Misaka's high-pitched voice was extremely rich and almost drowned out Index's soft voice.

The others' voices, notably Fukiyose and Shutaura, was too high pitched, and they needed to tone it down most of the time. Saten and Shokuhou were okay since they already are familiar with how to project their voices by now.

But, after minutes passed, they still couldn't get it together. They were out of tune with each other and it was then that Itsuwa actually had an idea.

"Not everyone of us didn't need to sing that much, right?" She said, capturing the attention of her goupmates. "Others can just rap only or sing a single line. In the video, some didn't need to sing that much. They can just rap."

At this, they had brightened at the idea, and it turns out, it actually sounded a little bit better than before. And so, with night falling and sleep creeping up on them, they decided that they'll do it better the next time. However, Saten had once used a software to split the song into the parts that they wanted to sing and so, she then sent it to Shutaura who then passes it to Sylvia so that Aihara could hear it.

When the next Saturday came around, they continued with their practices, both dance wise and vocal wise, and while they were doing so, Sylvia and Aihara was listening to the track that Saten had compiled.

It was now the third Saturday of May and this means that their set date to release their debut song is coming nearer. This is where they start practicing their choreography along with improving their flexibility. Kuroko had reassured them that it's going to be fairly manageable, since they were doing a song with a pop rythm. However, when Team Rusalka demonstrated a sample of their own, they nearly fainted the moment that saw how superior Monica and the other girls are.

"Come on guys. This isn't that bad." Shutaura, as the captain, tried to encourage her girls. "In due time, we'll overtake them…"

"Shut up! You can say that because you can perform those moves as well!" Fukiyose roared to her captain. "How isn't that hard?!"

"But that doesn't mean I know the entire choreography. I have to learn it just like the rest of you." Shutaura spat back, not liking the fact that someone is questioning her.

"Well, that's right, Seiri…" Surprisingly, Himegami spoke up. "If you think about it, this really isn't that bad. If we hadn't chosen a pop song, then that's where we'd be in deep trouble. In the end, we can rely on our best singers in Saten-san, Shokuhou-san and Shutaura-san to carry everyone else here."

"Agreed." They all said in unison.

And thus, they began to practice hard.

* * *

Before they knew it, the month of June has already arrived.

This means that the shooting for music videos of teams Navialand, Short&Silver, Judgelight, and the Singing Sisters. But this means that Navialand would have to be the first to do it since, according to Monica, they're numerous in comparison to others so they should be prioritized more.

Which led them to this awkward situation.

It was another sunny Saturday in the first week of June and right now, they are all in Rotkiv headquarters but upon the orders of Aihara, they were gathered in the first floor. Looking annoyed at the fact that her sleep and duty got disrupted, Shutaura simply grumbled and sighed as she watches Misaka and Index again fighting early in the morning. Their adorable squabbles has become daily to the point that everyone who is present has gotten used to the two always out for each other's throats. Meanwhile, Itsuwa and Kanzaki were simply praying not only as some form of a routing that they had in their Amakusa Church but also for the sake that their insanity would be kept intact. The Singing Sisters were more normal, save for Angelene and Lucia arguing about something involving ice cream.

"Finally! Everyone of you is here!"

The voice of Sylvia waked all of them up as they saw him with Kamijou, who was merely scratching his back with a plank that he had picked up. Careful not to let their emotions get the best of them, they simply followed the two as they all went to the elevator batch by batch. Once everyone had been in the third floor, they were led to what looks like some kind of a dressing room (the same room where Kamijou had picked all his costume for his debut MV). It looks like that their costumes already hung on the clothes rack or folded neatly in the table. Mirrors were here, there and everywhere. Blow driers and the works were present on top of the tables. There were three beautiful females in Monica, Marie, and Nina present, and seeing them, the girls could tell that they would be helping them, if anything, in whatever this thing is.

"Uhm…What's all this?" Saten asked.

"What do you mean "what's all of this?" We'll be giving you everything you'll need!" Monica grinned, throwing her brown hair over her shoulder.

"You can't shoot a video looking like vermins!" Marie shrieked in a lightly insulting way. "Your costumes are excellent but your hairstyles need some attention and your faces too! Good grief! Be lucky and thankful that we even gave ourselves the time to help you all."

"It'll all be over before you know it." Nina smiled as she held a hair blower.

The girls looked at the three women and then back at Sylvia. Seeing all three of the members of Rusalka plus poster girl of the company together in one place was frightening. _In fact, it's downright creepy!_

"I wonder if our would-be costumes will match with the lyrics that Shutaura-san made." Saten murmured to the others. "I mean, I wished it wasn't…"

"Are you telling me that I'm incompetent?" Shutaura raised her eyebrows at Saten, who just stared at her dumbly. "Be grateful that I made the lyrics when you were all giving me bland ideas."

 _Oi! I did try to help you!_ Fukiyose screamed mentally at her lookalike as Shokuhou was eyeing Kamijou, who seemed to not notice her presence.

"Shokujou-chan! Let's start!" Monica chirped as she eyes the Mental Out, who was a bit surprised that she was called out first.

"O-Okay…" She said in a nervous voice as she basically skipped over to where the Rusalka captain and lead singer was standing. The other girls cringed.

"So, Himegami-chan, are you ready?" Marie asked. In reality, she was quite eager to put her hand in the Deep Blood's black, elegant hair. She had noted immediately that among all the other girls, Himegami got the softest hair.

" _Hai_." She responded as she made her way to her. She figured to go with the flow since she knew they wouldn't do anything horrible to them….hopefully. The eyes in Marie says otherwise though as she was pretty excited to do the work.

The rest of the girls were taken by Sylvia to put on their proper outfit, designed specifically for them while the others were getting their hairs done. She led them to another room after taking their costumes off the rack.

While they were getting finished, Kamijou and the remaining singing groups were forced to get out of the room since the boy knew he would be branded as a pervert if he stays while Judgelight, Short&Silver, and the Singing Sisters just followed him out of not wanting to see the awkwardness inside the dressing room.

"So I see that you MV's not going to be recorded today, huh." Kamijou said as he sits on the floor.

"Not like we can do something, idiot. Besides, it would be better than have our video destroyed by this unreliable partner of mine." Misaka replied as she rolled her eyes towards Index, who hears her and protests.

"Not my fault I had to endure singing with a boar like you!" The English sister retorted.

And thus, another round of arguing started. Kamijou sighed as he watched the whole scene. _Such misfortune._

After thirty minutes of what looks like to be an eternity, the eight girls had finished getting dressed while Shokuhou and Himegami's hair were done. Upon seeing each other while those that weren't involved went inside, a ruckus erupted.

Kamijou wasn't sure what to feel the moment he saw Fukiyose in very _short_ pink shorts, a cardigan tied to her waist, a yellow tank top, and a cap.

But there was one thing he was sure of.

 _Crap! My boner's rising._

"Wh-What are you staring there, Kamijou?!" Fukiyose screamed as he saw the spiky haired boy flustered while looking at her with some—vulgar eyes?

"Ah…no! No no no!" Kamijou had to stop it as he had to defend himself. "I wasn't looking at you in a perverted way. Actually...I…uh…I just felt like how pretty you were today. It looks good on you!"

At that moment, Fukiyose dropped the wax container that she was about to throw to the boy. _I-Idiot!_ She can't help but feel her heart pump up as she felt embarrassed by his compliment.

As for the others, the rest were also stunning.

"Sa-Saten-san! You looked great!" Uiharu shrieked as they all saw Saten in striped, full-sleeved sweatshirt, shorts, and white sneakers.

"Eh! I look kinda bad!" Saten felt too humble to admit to everyone how she looks good despite the more bland clothes she got.

"Not at all! You actually look cute there." Misaka commented honestly. "It suits your body, Saten."

"Yeah. You look better!" Shirai assured her while giving a thumbs up.

Beside her was Shokuhou, who wore a white shirt underneath a black blazer jacket with matching black shorts. She had on dark green shin-high boots with black laces.

Next was Lessar, who was looking at Kamijou, hoping that she can get a response from the spiky haired boy though it looks like he didn't even notice her—or intentionally snubbed her. Like Saten, she wore the same outfit, however, he wore black cut off gloves with emerald diamonds embedded at the knuckles.

Behind them were Itsuwa and Kanzaki, who were dressed similarly to Fukiyose. But one thing that made them unique is that the Amakusa priestess didn't have a cardigan in her waist while she was sporting instead sports wristbands. Itsuwa had dark shades instead of a cardigan.

"Ka-Kamijou…how do I look…" Kanzaki shyly asks Kamijou for his opinion as she slightly bows her head down in slight embarrassment.

"Well, it looks good on you, Kanzaki…" Kamijou stuttered as he was forced to slight tilt his head sideways as he felt he was already committing a grave, mortal sin at this point.

 _I can't control it anymore! They're surrounding me with those sexy clothing!_

"Priestess-sama, at least it looks good on you…" Itsuwa countered.

Kamijou nodded in agreement.

Everyone else looked at the scene with shock. But then again, this was Rotkiv Entertainment. This shouldn't have been surprising. If Sylvia was very bold enough to have a rated-x scene with the spiky haired boy, then there's no issue in team Navialand wearing something very stimulating for once.

"Cat got your tongues…" Shutaura muttered as she realized that out of the Navialand members, she was the only one who was wearing black, tight jeans instead of shorts while she was told to wear a green tube top. _Is this what I signed up for? Damn that Crow 7!_ She angrily protests as her black, buckle gladiator sandals were clanking on the tiles.

"Look! This is the result of our masterpiece!" Monica said in awe, looking very much rpoud of what she had done. She then turned to look at Fukiyose. "Fukiyose-chan? How does it feels to have a wavy hair for once?"

"Are you making fun of me, huh?!" She was close to snapping, since she was forced to get rid of her normal hairstyle. "You're really making fun of me, aren't you!?"

"No, it's just that you're unrecognizable if not for your wide forehead." Kumokawa, who is the last to be fixed, explained. "Compared to how plain you look daily, this is a refreshing look for you." The Beauty Senpai had the same outfit as Fukiyose.

Fukiyose couldn't counter as she knew Kumokawa had a point. With the rest of the team nodding in agreement while Kamijou saying he agrees with Kumokawa, she felt an embarrassing blush creep up onto her face once more. Quickly, she turned away to avoid getting teased later. _I hope this doesn't get watched by Tsuchimikado and Aogami._

When all was said and done, the atmosphere got serious, and immediately the girls moved away from the dressing room and further onto room 310. Kirihara and Sato had already set up a carpet as well as the camera kit and equipment.

The girls got into their positions, standing in what looks like to be a V-position, with their heads slightly bowed against the floor. Kirihara then pressed the play button, starting the music.

 _I hope they don't perform badly._ Kamijou inwardly prayed. _They would be surrendering their dignity and pride on this one._

* * *

After that fateful Saturday, which included recording the first MV of Navialand, everyone went back to their own, respective lives. The Kamijou, Fukiyose, and Himegami were both back at school and there, Komoe was more than adamant to know how their shoot turned out. Fukiyose replied that it was merely okay and that there's no fun in it.

"But Seiri, you screamed there like a grade school student…" Himegami felt like she needed to remind her best friend.

"Sh-Shut up!"

In the next two weeks, Saten kept pace of their views of their newly-released MV and she was more than ecstatic to see that their video is becoming trending. In fact, it has become at number 2 in YouTube for the top trends and it helped that it came from Rotkiv Entertainment. When the company released a limited bundle of CDs containing his MV (much like what they did with TK), a lot of buyers, most of them men and young boys, trooped in the malls to line up in every music stand.

By the end of the third week of June, the video had matched the number of views of Kamijou and Sylvia's music video at twenty million and Aihara was more than glad. _Time for the three other groups to strut their wares as well._ He grinned to himself as he watches Index and Misaka practice their notes one Saturday.

 _Meanwhile._

Tatemiya Saiji was busy strolling in that he randomly entered, his eyes darting over each plastic case on the shelves. Each of them seemed to call out to him as they soon blended in view while he passes them quickly.

 _Hmmm…maybe a romantic-comedy for this week? No, the priestess doesn't want that, not after what happened last week. She mentioned she wanted to try an action movie but surprisingly, I don't feel up for that this week._ Tatemiya thought to himself, his eyes roaming the shelves of DVDs once more, trying to find that one perfect movie for all the Amakusa members to watch for this night.

Ever since being brought home back here in Tokyo from England after the crisis there, it had become a practice to them that every Saturday night, they would all get together and watch a cheesy movie and make fun of it while drinking and just partying in general. The idea behind this is that they can rest and recreate just enough so that when the next battle comes, they are well-rested and had lots of energy as well as getting to enjoy themselves with each other.

Though lately, it seemed harder and harder to find a new movie. Tatemiya's eyes drifted once more over the shelves surrounding in hopes of finding something, but happened to land on a small but decorated booth manned by a sales lady. There is a label in the table that says "Adults Only!" while having a +18 age rating.

The substitute supreme pontiff's fingers twitched slightly at the sight of sign.

 _Not good…I mustn't…I'm a pontiff. I have to up hold my image…_ Tatemiya thought to himself, forcing himself to look away. He looked over the CD cases in front of him, hoping to distract himself. It wasn't long before Tatemiya found himself staring at the booth once more.

 _Maybe I'll just take a peek in there for a minute to get it out of my perverted brain._ The Amakuwa pontiff thought to himself as his willpower is weakening.

Tatemiya eyed the booth once more, staring at each movie on display, each calling out to the man for him to take one of them home with his groceries. Tatemiya gulped, trying to fight down a feeling he hadn't felt in a while as he eyed the stack of CDs displayed. They all seemed to have the same cover.

 _W-Well, it doesn't seem to be bad to be loose for once. I have urges myself as a man._ Tatemiya said to himself to reassure that he won't be committing a mortal sin. _It's just once in a while, right? Nothing can go wrong…right?_

In a few minutes, he was in front of the booth and the saleslady who was manning it was smiling at him sweetly as she hands out a copy of the CD. After paying it, Tatemiya went on his way in the streets. As he did, he then took one look at the CD he had bought.

 _Rotkiv Entertainment's newest release…Navialand…._ Tatemiya hummed in his head as he read the case both front and back before nodding to herself. "Let's try this one then."

After thirty minutes, Tatemiya was back in the apartment complex where all of the Amakusa people are staying and then he proudly shows the CD. "Lads, ladies! I have found the ultimate music video to watch for us to have fun!"

"Eh? But I though we're gonna watch a movie…" Isahaya, the grandfather of Itsuwa, said. "And by the way, the Supreme Pontiff is going to be late in going home…again…" It's been almost a moth since she's been coming home late to their complex though they didn't dare to question her about it.

"Well…there's not much I can see and besides, the saleslady back there says this one's been trending lately. I felt that we should watch it as well…" Tatemiya argued as he sets up their television. Soon, the rest gathered in the television set, bringing their food and drinks as they all sat in the floor. After pressing the play button in the DVD player, Tatemiya went back to his couch to seat and watch.

However, the moment the video started playing, Tatemiya all of the sudden spitted his drink when the first scene came.

Or rather, the first woman of the music video.

 _Crap! Am I getting drunk or what?!_ Tatemiya scrubbed his eyes as he didn't want to look at it at first but peeking in his fingers, he knew he can't be wrong.

 _That slim frame…that long black hair tied up in a ponytail that reaches her hips…I cannot be wrong!_

He knew at that moment that they are going to be in trouble once _she_ learns that they saw it.

 _But hold on…why is she in something like this!_

 _Bae bae bae BAAM BAAM  
Bae bae bae BAAM BAAM_

The music video seemed to be nothing more than a dance show as nine women, their heads slightly bowed, are lined up in three lines. Suddenly, as the music started, two people from each line moved, forming a V-line as they both moved their hips and hands and while their hand movements are fast, they raised up their head and those who are facing backwards faced forward. Tatemiya can't help but notice _her_ who is in front move very secudtively. _Shit! I'm really sinning now!_

 _Chotto matte yo souteigai kimi ga  
Fu fu fu mune ni BAAM (BAAM)_

It seemed that the woman, whose name was identified as "Kaori" in the subtitles, in question was the first to sing this part as she shakes her hips while they are rapidly changing their positions. They enter into what looks like a pop dance before displaying their hand like they are holding a pistol in the part when she sang the part "BAAM."

 _Nani ka kyuu ni me ga hanasenai no  
Pick pick pick aseru BAAM (BAAM)_

The position again changed as another woman replaced "Kaori" in the front of the group and is identified only as "Seiri." The girl with a cardigan in her hips looked like she was ready to faint as she sang this part. They are in semi-V position on the left and right.

 _Sameta taido (matte) itsu datte (nande)  
Watashi wo (No doubt) wazato (No doubt)  
Sakeru no (ijiwaru ijiwaru ijiwaru ijiwaru)  
Kuyashikutte (motto) kokoro wa (datte)  
[Na/Tae] itaku naru dake Oh yureru dake Why_

"Seiri" has been replace by another woman in boots identified as "Misaki" and also their positions has been altered. They went for a little shimmy dance as they wag their fingers in an alluring way. Then five women, including "Kaori", moved in front as the others went backward before they went for a simultaneous shimmy dance. Tatemiya nearly choked at the popcorn he was eating as he watches this scene.

 _Mou muri datte muri datte muri datte Ooh ooh ooh  
Nigete mo nigete mo sou Ooh ooh ooh_

Another woman replaced "Misaki" and, to Tatemiya's surprise, this "Lessar" is someone he knows as well. They were in a zig-zag formation this time as they do a thunder clap.

 _Komarasetai demo dekinai  
Doushite Baby tell me why_

At this point, another woman has come forward and, to Isihaya's shock, her names was "Itsuwa." "That's my granddaughter there! I can't be wrong!" He yelled as he watched the woman with a bobcut hair sang this spot. The four of the five people earlier who were in front then went to the sides and the ones who are in the back came forward as they pointed to their imaginary audience as they were swaying.

 _Kizukanai mama ma  
Ochiteiku Baam baam baam  
Dare ni mo ienai Bae bae_

They all went back to their zig-zag formation as another woman, only identified as "Seria" was now the one singing this part. Their hands are in their hips as they were swaying and quickly, they transferred their hands in their head, making the boys who were watching it become "hard."

 _Jikan bakka sugiteku mama ma  
Tomodachi ja irarenai  
Okashii no Bae bae bae bae bae bae_

Another woman identified as "Aisa" replaced "Seria" and they all exchanged places. This singer seemed a bit fidgety and looks like she wasn't used to this kind of role.

 _Bae bae bae BAAM BAAM  
Bae bae bae BAAM BAAM_

 _Ki ga aru no ka asobi na no ka  
Tururutu pipipi soushinshite  
Eh-eh uketoru kara  
Hmm-hmm tamesanaide  
Ya-ah sonna egao BAAM_

Everyone then compressed with one another as another woman identified as "Ruiko" recited this pat in a rap-like way as they are moving like some kind of a group of love-drunk women. Their hands are extended on their left and right sides before jumping up and everyone ended up moving backwards, save for "Seria" and "Seiri" who moved like robots.

 _Watashi dake (matte) itsu datte (nande)  
Tsumetai (No doubt) kotoba (No doubt)  
Mukeru no (ijiwaru ijiwaru ijiwaru ijiwaru)_

They again went on another zig-zag formation but this time, it was a woman with the "Shutaura" identification who was in front at this part. One Amakusa member can't help bu drool at the sight of her tight jeans and green top which seemed to complement one another.

 _Sorenanoni (itte) tonari ni (datte)  
[Ja/Tae] ki cha mayou dake Oh nayamu dake Why_

 _Neee muri datte muri datte muri datte Ooh ooh ooh  
Barechatte barechatte sou Ooh ooh ooh  
Akirametai demo dekinai  
Aoushite Baby tell me why_

 _Kizukanai mama ma  
Sagashiteru Baam baam baam  
Kimi ni wa ienai Bae bae  
Jikan bakka sugiteku mama ma  
Tomodachi ja iyana no  
Dou shiyou Bae bae bae bae bae bae_

At the chorus part, they all went back to the same formation at the first chorus part but with their right hand in their chin as they were wiggling.

 _Itsukara BAAM  
Tokubetsu datta Baby you  
Imasara BAAM  
Kimochi gomakasenai You_

They are now in a horizontal line while raising up their hands slightly as if wanting to surrender. They began to move their chests forward then shake their upper bodies as they then began to move their upper body sideways. They then moved to their original three lines and did the same thing.

 _Baby tonight  
Kizukanai mama ma  
Ochiteiku Baam baam baam  
Dare ni mo ienai Bae bae (Bae bae)  
Jikan bakka sugiteku mama ma  
Tomodachi ja irarenai (No)  
Onegai yo Bae bae bae bae bae bae  
(Bae bae bae bae bae bae)_

They went back to the same zig-zag formation as they slid sideways as "Kaori" was in front once again. Then she was replaced by "Itsuwa."

 _Bae bae bae BAAM BAAM  
Bae bae bae BAAM BAAM_

As their song comes to an end, they were then moving their legs and hands as they were going for the kill. And once the final "BAAM" came, their all compressed immediately in the middle and made a pistol-like pose in their hands, with five girls standing and four girls kneeling in genuflection-like style. The video then closed with a fading credits saying, "NAVIALAND: Baam Moving Dance Video. Support them now on the Aihara Music Festival."

Once the video ended, everyone was quiet as they were confused as to what they had watched.

"Shit…" Tatemiya cussed out aloud, knowing what actions such as this one could mean.

* * *

As for the other people who saw this video:

 _ **Stiyl Magnus**_

Nearly choked in the cigarette that he was blowing as he was watching this video. For some reason, he had seen it on television by accident and was now shocked to see that his partner was now doing something like this unashamedly. "You'll be the death of me, woman." He cursed aloud as he realized he had just _licked_ his lip a while back at the sight of _her_ dancing raunchily.

 _ **William Orwell (a.k.a Acqua of the Back)**_

Nearly had his nose exploded the moment he saw the video from a television near the post of the guard who is keeping watch over him in the Tower of London.

 _ **Knight Leader**_

Can't help but drool upon seeing the video

 _ **Crow 7 (and the rest of the Black Crows)**_

"Shit…I didn't expect she would take it seriously…" Crow 7 muttered to himself as one of their men bought the CD and began to watch is together. As the video progresses, some of the men began to look _lustily_ at their leader, who they didn't expect that she can move like that.

"For some reason, I better keep watch over some of the rookies here…"

 _ **Saten Ruiko's Mother**_

Nearly spit the coffee she was drinking the moment she saw this. "R-Ruiko?!"

 _ **The Rest of the New Light**_

They nearly broke the glasses that they used as a drinking cup the moment they saw it.

 _ **Yomikawa Aiho**_

Her goggles shattered to pieces once she saw the video.

 _ **Komoe Tsukuyomi**_

"Wh-What the hell is this?!" She screamed in her apartment as she saw two of her students and one graduating students dressing up too indecently as their moves are so alluring that she feared it might be a bad thing for them.

 _ **Almost all of them at the same time…**_

 _Definitely have to go to the concert!_ —totally determined at all cost.

* * *

 **SONGS USED**

 **BAAM – Momoland (Japanese Version)**


	11. Collabs and Stamina

**Sorry but this one's a bit short since I've been busy recently with my college studies so just bear with it. I hope you still enjoy it though :) Good day to you all!**

* * *

"We're not progressing at all…"

Misaka slumped into her chair as she shot down Index's draft for their lyrics. It has been four hours already and they haven't even made a single line in their supposed song for their debut music video. Sure, they can sing but they never expected that conceptualizing and composing their lyrics is already taking a toll on their mental health. The Level 5 Railgun can only sigh as it seemed that Shirai and Uiharu was able to finish first before them and right now, they were in the recording room with Kirihara so that they can now have their music mixed up and recorded.

"Got any ideas there, Short Hair?" Index asked, now having every remaining bit of her energy drained out.

"None, Silver Sister…" Misaka grunted as she didn't refute the nun. She already got used to hear Index calling her Short Hair and it's a waste of energy to argue with someone who wouldn't listen in the first place.

Misaka then turned her gaze towards Kamijou, who was busy toning his guitar in the other side of the room. She was busy practicing her notes with Sylvia and after wiping off the dust from the guitar, he began to sing.

 _When you close your eyes and you go to sleep  
And it's down to the sound of a heartbeat  
I can hear the things that you're dreaming about  
When you open up your heart and the truth comes out_

 _You tell me that you want me  
You tell me that you need me  
You tell me that you love me  
And I know that I'm right  
'Cause I hear it in the night_

 _I hear the secrets that you keep  
When you're talking in your sleep  
I hear the secrets that you keep  
When you're talking in your sleep_

It was a very good song and soon, Misaka was unconsciously following the beat as she shakes her head as some sign of approving the song. It was until Index smacked her in her head that she was snapped out of her stupor. "What should we do?! We're now the only ones who haven't yet submitted a single lyric!"

"Wait? What about those sisters?" Misaka raised her eyebrows. "You know…those nuns with darker habits…"

"Ah…I don't know. But I saw them back in the recording room." Index then felt her tummy growl. "And I'm hungry right now."

"Didn't you just eat like a whole pizza pie that we're supposed to divide between us two?" Misaka rolled her eyes as she bitterly remembered how Index didn't bother to call her when Sylvia bought a box of pizza for them. "That was like, an hour ago."

"But Sylvia gave it to me so I ate it. She should have bought you a box too though I'll also have my share there." Index, as usual, was being inconsiderate.

"Never mind. It's unhealthy to debate with someone like you." Misaka facepalmed. She then looks at the extra blank sheet of paper that was given to them to write their lyrics. _Now, what are we supposed to do?!_

"Oh…I see that you're all having a hard time deciding for the lyrics…"

"Bwah!" Misaka jumped up in fright as she saw Sylvia standing beside her all of the sudden and it gave her a mini-heart attack. "Seriously, stop appearing like that!"

"Oh? Did I made your heart jump out for a second?" She said in a mocking manner which Misaka only rolled her eyes on as she crosses her arms. "Anyway, it does looks like that you're having trouble with your script. Well, I do have a solution with that."

"And what would that be?" Misaka asked.

Suddenly, Sylvia pulled out a whistle from her pocket and at once, three members of the Rusalka in Monica, Anna, and Paivi appeared like they were just nearby around and they all immediately surrounded Misaka and Index.

"Uh…what does this mean?" Misaka asked, quite suspicious as she saw the three Rusalka girls smiling warmly to them.

"You'll take a short cut if you can't do anything for now. You have a deadline, Misaka-san." Sylvia carefully explained. "In short, you'll just be doing a cover for now."

"What's a cover?" Index asked.

"In popular music, a cover version, cover song, revival, or simply cover, is a new performance or recording by someone other than the original artist or composer of a previously recorded, commercially released song." Sylvia explains to the two. "Who knows, the song that you'll cover might end up making the two of you famous."

"I hope you're not messing with us." Misaka muttered to herself.

"Please, don't be such too suspicious about my help." Sylvia seemed to be enjoying Misaka's alarmed face. "Now, I'll leave you two to these three Rusalka girls." She then turns her back with her long chestnut hair brushing "accidentally" into Misaka's face. Before the latter can even say something, Monica had beaten her first as she then slaps a blue shirt into Misaka's hands.

"Hey…what's this supposed to mean?" The Railgun was confused and asked some answers from the leader of Rusalka.

"You can't practice what we choreographed in your uniform and that ugly habit!" Anna shrieked as she points at Index's Walking Church. The nun scowled at what she deemed as an insult but she was largely ignored. "What we're about to do is a bit hard so you have to change clothes."

"Y-Yeah but…" Misaka noticed that there is something wrong with this one. "We'll cover alright but why do you have to join in?"

"Well…we know the moves…" Paivi smirked as she leaned a bit close to Misaka's face and puts her hands in her hips. "Besides, it would be a good advertisement for the two of you."

"Yeah, right…" Misaka can't help but roll her eyes. "So when we'll we get started for this so-called cover?"

"Ah, if you're fine with it, we can start practicing the dance now." Monica made the decision, shocking the Short&Silver duo. "The earlier, the merrier, girls!"

"But that's so early!" Index shrieked. "I mean, I still have to…"

"No buts, ladies! Okay, drag them to the dance floor now!" The cheshnut-haired girl in ponytails ordered and even before Misaka and Index can literally run away, Anna and Paivi got them in a chokehold and they were both dragged to another room. Misaka was literally squeaking as her Tokiwadai skirt got dusted from the friction on the floor.

Meanwhile, Sylvia simply walked to where Kamijou was practicing his notes and was pleasantly surprised to see him working hard. "Finished, Touma-kun?"

"Yeah. Aihara-san said that there's going to be another commercial coming up and I was tasked to do so." The boy scratched his head and remembered that he saw three of the Rusalka girls dragging the Level 5 Railgun and his partner away from their location. "By the way, what was that?"

"What do you mean, Touma-kun?" Sylvia feigned ignorance to what happened to the two.

"I mean, why the hell are those Rusalka girls dragging Misaka and Index out of here? They haven't finished their lyrics, right?" It looks like that the boy was oblivious to what is happening around him.

"Ah…those two brats. They are simply practicing for their cover song since it looks like they haven't done a single thing in their own music." Sylvia smiled as Kamijou became slightly weary of her. _She never used that tone before._ For some reason, it's beginning to make him feel fear.

"By the way, we have another project again." Sylvia changed her tone again. "Or rather, it'd your second time to release a single. By your own, that means."

"Then I guess I don't have to go all-nudity." The boy whispered this part as he then puts down the guitar in the floor. "But my rotten luck is just too perverse so I should stop talking too much."

"Then I guess it'll be a go from you! Okay then, here's the schedule!" The chestnut-haired girl gave him a printed form. "You're just starting to get famous, Touma-kun."

"Famous?" Kamijou shot her an incredulous look. "Yeah, like being famous for other reasons than your singing capability. Well, if that's all to it, then I'm gonna go to Kirihara-san now and record it."

"Oh, you're going record it now?" Sylvia gave a surprised gasp. "Then it's all good now. I didn't know that you are that fast in writing songs."

"Not really. I do picked some few lines from comics that I read." Kamijou admitted sheepishly as he then picks up his guitar. He was about to start singing again when suddenly, Sylvia gave off a long sigh and suddenly asked something out of a blue moon.

"Isn't Misaka-san a Level 5 in Academy City?" She asked in a serious manner that the boy didn't know is he should be afraid of this or not.

"Misaka? He's the third-ranked." Kamijou replied. "And a hot-headed one and trigger-happy one."

"I guess that's what actually gives her that strong personality. I felt it the first time she went here." Sylvia smiled. "She's cute too so she's a good addition to the company as long as she controls her temper."

"Than what about Index?" Kamijou asked in a sweating manner.

"Ah…Index-san…hmmmh…" The girl had to put her right hand in her chin as she gathered her thoughts. "To be honest, I hadn't expected that large appetite of hers. You gave once an idea about how she eats but to see it personally is a different matter entirely. But other than that, she got powerful vocal chords and had a somewhat childish personality."

 _Pretty much on point._ Kamijou had to agree with Sylvia.

* * *

On another room, the members of Navialand were simply doing what they are tasked to do for the day. They were also exercising their vocal chords. The problem is that they were not complete for this time. Lessar is away as she returned to England to handle some matters. Shokuhou and Kumokawa are also away as they have things to do on their own. This left the group down to just six members practicing for the day.

And when they were finished rehearsing, they all sat down on the bench while drinking warm water. And while they were sitting down, they were doing their own stuff.

"Neh…why is everyone so quiet here?" Saten had the nerve to speak out as she faces Shutaura, who was lying lazily on the bench while reading on the bench.

"Should we be talking at this rate?" Himegami asks, eating what looks like to be convenience store pudding.

"Hey, it's not good to eat those stuff, Aisa." Fukiyose slightly chided her best friend.

"We just finished stretching our voice boxes, no?" Shutaura, not liking the comments made by her bandmates, stood up to face them. "If you want to talk, then just speak to yourself."

"Hey, that's mean…" Saten whispered to herself and Shutaura only made a "tsk" sound before resuming in reading her magazine.

It wasn't long before they heard what looks like Misaka and Index practicing with three of the Rusalka girls that the Black Crow leader had an idea. "Want to record a new song?"

"What?!" Kanzaki, sitting on the corner with Itsuwa, blurted out in surprise. "We just finished releasing a new song and you want to do another one?! Besides, we're not even complete at this point."

"The idea is this…" Shutaura wanted to strangle her vice-captain for not letting her finish her words but decided to let it slide for now. "There would be one or two of us who is going to sing the entirety of the song while the rest would be backups or background vocals. Don't worry about credits; I proposed that there will be a rotation every single that we release."

"If it comes to quantity, then I guess it's logically sound…" Kanzaki conceded.

"Not bad…" Fukiyose nodded.

"Then I guess I'm okay with it…" Saten agreed as well.

"Another problem that we're facing though." Shutaura then added. "It's about that blonde girl with starry eyes."

"Ah? You mean Shokuhou-san?" Itsuwa squeaked from where she is seated.

"Yeah, that one. I realized that when it comes to stamina, she's going to be a concern for us." The raven-haired slim girl explained. "You may not have noticed it but I have seen instances where she would stop in the middle of the practice to inhale and exhale heavily. Add to that, she kept getting tired easily."

'Well…what do you propose then?" Fukiyose asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Everyone…" It looks like that the Navialand captain is about to make a heavy decision. "We have two choices. Either we help her shore up her body strength or we can simply kick her out of the group."

"Heh?!"

* * *

 **SONGS USED**

 **Talking In Your Sleep - The Romantics**


	12. Tear Our Hearts

**REPLIES**

 **BlueJack22 - Thanks for the support.**

 **Fortitude501 - Her teammates got her covered.**

 **Healthcaregov - It's been a long time, sir! Thanks by the way for the support!**

 **fencer29 - Not happening any time soon.**

 **Rajarshi Sarkar - There's a reason why they were there lol.**

 **Guest - I don't recall her having such capability. (Well, either I don't recall or I just forgot it). Even if that's the case, then she should have done that a long time back.**

* * *

It has been one hour already and yet, Misaka and Index were still having a hard time memorizing the steps that Monica is demonstrating to them despite repeated attempts by the leader of Rusalka to slap it in their skulls. Not only are they having a hard time with the moves; Misaka was resenting at first the script that was given to them for the music video.

"And you're asking us to do this part?!" The Railgun yelled at Anna, who was calming her down.

"Misaka-san, I think you should understand by this time that you're in a musical industry, not in a secluded and sheltered academy full of supercilious brats." The girl with greenish hair explained calmly as she holds the script. "Think about it; the workload of you two is relatively lighter compared to Navialand, those two fellow middle schoolers of yours, and Touma-chan. All you have to do is to follow this script and follow the dance we're doing as well as change clothes multiple times. The script had a lot of shifting scenes."

"But the dance is so hard to memorize that we might not even be successful enough in terms of earning money." Index moaned, her stamina already drained up. "Is there any other options?"

Hearing this, Anna sighed as she knew they had their work cut out for them. _Of all the groups present in Rotkiv, this might be the hardest to handle._ She thought as she observes Misaka cooling down for a moment since she's bound to be hot-headed any time. Suddenly, an idea came popping in her mind.

"Let's scrap this session then." She declared, causing Misaka to look at her dubiously.

"Hah?! So we just wasted out entire one hour?" She was in disbelief.

"Maybe. But I thought of a better solution if you can't remember it in your brains." She then explains. "Since we'll be accompanying the two of you, how about you follow our moves? I'm pretty sure you can do that much."

"Yeah but how will that help us?" Misaka asked as she slumps into a chair.

"We'll be slowing it down so you can follow the three of us." Anna continues talking. "But when we'll have Kirihara-san mix it up, we'll speed up the parts where we are all dancing so it would look like we are all dancing in sync."

"That's…not a bad idea…" Misaka's eyes opened up as she raises up her head.

"That would be too easy then! Let's do it!" Index said, now revitalized as she stands up.

"By the way, all of you change clothes now…"

"Why?"

"We'll be starting right now so that your workload can decrease as fast." Anna said as she stands up and hands the script to Index. "Basically, we'll be starting with the opening sequence where you are all dresses in white polo and pants."

"Right now? Can't it wait?" Misaka was exasperated as she drinks her soda.

"Oh? I think you have already forgotten your real objective as to why you are here." Anna teased them. "Remember, if you lost, Sylvia-chan would be Touma-chan's forever. And you procrastinating would only increase that possibility."

"Hello no!" Misaka finally remembered the challenge issued to them as she was a bit ashamed to admit she had completely forgotten it. "That idiot's too much oblivious to be hooked up to someone!"

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

"Achooo! Wah—what was that?"

Kamijou can't help but feel his spin suddenly shiver for no reason as he was practicing his guitar notes. Sylvia has left all of the sudden to take care of some things in their school, Mr. Aihara wasn't also present in the building as he had to take care of a business matter somewhere in Tokyo while Svento is down with some flu-like illness so they all left the boy in charge of the whole building.

"Such misfortune…" He muttered as he realized she was left in charge of babysitting five sisters (including Index), a large group of healthy and well-endowed female teenagers, not including Misaka, Uiharu, and Shirai for the latter part. "Well, they're not here so I won't have a boner to trouble with."

He then began to pluck his guitars after adjusting the tone and was about to start singing when suddenly, a blonde woman entered.

"Ka-Kamijou-san…" The voice of Shokuhou felt trembling as she didn't expect to encounter him in this room.

"Oh? Uh, who are you again?" Kamijou asked as she looks straight into the blonde's starry honey eyes. Suddenly, the blonde woman wnet nearer to the spiky haired boy and let him sniff her uniform."Oh…you're the honey-scent girl. Uhm…were you supposed to be with them?"

"With them, Kamijou-san, I just came from school." Shokuhou explains. "I'm still tired, you know."

"Oh, I see." Kamijou then pulled out a chair beside him and said. "Here. You can sit here for a little rest." The blonde seemed ecstatic as she immediately walked faster and sat beside him while he continued to practice his notes.

While they were walking, Shokuhou suddenly asked. "What are you practicing my pri—I mean, Kamijou-san?"

"Uh…it's a song titled "It's Gonna Be Me." Kamijou explains. "Do you want to hear a sample?"

"Yes!" Curiously for the boy, Shokuhou felt too happy but he shrugged it off and gave her a sample performance.

 _Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't want to lose it again  
But I'm not like them_

 _Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what  
It's gonna be me_

"How is that?" Kamijou asked after putting down his guitar.

"It's so romantic to hear!" Shokuhou said in an honest way. "I wish that one day, I can sing with you." She said the last sentence with a low and sad voice.

"Well…" The boy scratched his head as he tries to search the right words to say. "It's not like we need to sing together in front of a crowd. We can do anytime you want."

"Really?" The Mental Out was really beyond seventh heaven as she was maximizing this rare chance to be with his prince without outside interference. "I really want to but the circumstances prevents us from doing so."

"Huh?" Kamijou didn't understand what she meant by that.

"I mean…when I'm free next time. I'll leave now." Without any wasted movements, Shokuhou stood up from her chair and left the room, leaving the boy in bewilderment. _What was that?_

Once she was outside, she heaved a sigh and went straight to their practice room. Somehow, she felt a bit relieved and at peace as she enters their designated room. _Take than, Misaka-san!_

"Oh, you're here already…" The voice of Shutaura, who seemed to be actually waiting for her arrival, was heard as she was standing near a drum set. The rest of the girls were busy whispering to one another in a corner. "Come here, Shokuhou. I'll be straight with you; we're slightly worried about you."

"And?" The starry-eyes girl didn't know where this conversation is going to.

"Which means…" The slim beauty then took out a bottle of what looks like to be vitamins and a spoon from her bag. "You need to improve your stamina until December arrives. For now, we'll have to expose you in different kinds of physical activities."

"No!" Finally, Shokuhou tried to resist as she almost took out one of her remotes but it seemed that the Black Crow leader knew what this is and was quick to confiscate her bags full of remotes. Ten minutes later, everyone was presently holding down the blonde as Shutaura was _literally_ spoon-feeding her with medicinal syrup.

* * *

"Wew, that was really a job well done. Worth my time!"

Monica said cheerfully as finally, after three days of mayhem, the duo of Misaka and Index were finally able to submit their own music video. The Railgun was crying tears of joy as she was finally able to finished what she considered hell. As Kirihara was now editing the video, Anna was distributing cans of soft drinks for them to consume. "Good work, girls!" Anna said. "I'm pretty sure Monica and President Sylvia-san would be happy to see this. Neh, Misaka-san?"

"Probably…" She muttered as she recalled one scene in the video that almost made her want to back out but the mere thought of a certain Imagine Breaker emboldened her to get over it. "So will this translate into our paycheck? The contract says it's a 60-40 in our favour."

"You're too much hung up with the details, Misaka-san." Monica, who just came in, smiled as she patted her shoulder. "Don't worry too much about the money when we're not even sure if it would even sell like hotcakes."

"Can't say if you're really encouraging us…" Misaka slumped into her chair as Kirihara finally uploaded the video. Immediately ten minutes after the upload, the Short&Silver duo finally gained a thousand viewers. "Not much for a new group like yours." Anna puts hers hand in her chin. "But when they start to like the vibe of your cover music, I'll tell you that within two weeks, it should reach at least a million views especially that it has the tag of this company."

"Then can we go home now?" Misaka asked as she was already starving. She even told her three friends to just go ahead and that she will catch up later on. "I wanted to rest my aching body."

"You may. Good job you two." Anna dismissed them. "By the way, pass by the accounting office first and both of you will get a bonus of $10,000 there. The rest will be paid when everything's settled. I'll just report to Sylvia-san about your accomplishment." As the two girls then leaves the premises, this is where Kamijou enters in a different door. He was just finished in trying out one of the company's newly-purchased guitars though in his efforts to check their quality, one of them snapped and hit his left eye, causing a slight bruise in his face. "Did Misaka and Index finish their video?"

"Yep. It's a pretty good one as well!" Anna gave a thumbs up as she then gives a seat to the boy and she let him sit down. "Watch it if you want." The boy responded by nodding and immediately, a laptop was given to him. After playing it, the boy looked as if he was enamoured by the beat of their music. "Sounds good enough to break into the 1-million viewership barrier." He then continued watching until the video reached midway.

This was when he then noticed something strange.

It took him some moments to recover from that scene and even then, he cannot help but think about it.

 _I think Misaka is screwed on this one._

* * *

Nevertheless, as Anna had predicted, in a span of two weeks, the video managed to break _not only_ into the 1 million viewership barrier but it ended up having 105 combined million views in YouTube, its official website, and in other social network sites. As in the case of Kamijou, it became a hit among young fans though it has become evident that the most number fans were coming from males, old or young. Immediately, all of the malls that had Rotkiv as a supplier has been filled as well for the past few days.

It was also during these days that Misaka Misuzu, the mother of Misaka Mikoto, was busy buying some supplies for their home.

"Did Mikoto-chan managed to released a video of her own?" She asked herself as she found herself standing into a store for media files and CDs. Ever since her daughter informed her about his contract with the musical company, she hadn't much heard about Mikoto's progress in the company. And besides, she's still young, right?

But just this morning, her daughter sent her a message telling her that she was able to release a debut music—albeit with four other people with what she claimed is a collaboration.

After a few minutes, she was able to find the CD that her daughter kept bragging about. "Tearin' Up My heart—that's quite a big title, Mikoto-chan. I wonder who inspired you to create such wonderful title. Must watch it!" She then paid the CD, which had an additional CD containing what looked like to be an acapella version of their music.

While she was walking home, she was thinking about inviting the Kamijou Shiina, the mother of her daughter's "best friend" so that they can have some lively discussion about their children's careers but when she did phone her about it, she sadly declined because she's in a tight business right now.

 _Oh well. I'll have to watch it myself._

When she reached their home, she puts down all of what she purchased in the super market and eventually prepared her DVD player. After that, she then pressed the "Play" button and sat down as the video began to show a dark image.

 _It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you_

"Oh my! The beat and the rhythm is pretty good! And Mikoto-chan!" Misuzu didn't expect her daughter to sing the introductory part of the song. "So far, the scene is good!" The music started with Misaka, wearing an unbuttoned white polo and black pants, was shown with her head bowed down. The setting in the MV feels like they are in an antique house which is lighted from the right. But once the music started, Mikoto then extended her arms fast and soon, the others followed. On her left side is the nun that the elder Misaka swore she once saw back in the Daihaseisai. Then on her right is a green-haired girl that she wasn't even familiar of but it did giver her some sense of I-think-I-saw-a-similar-girl-back-then. On the back, there are two other girls. When Misuzu saw a girl whose hair is brunette in ponytails, she then remembered it and gasped. _A collaboration with Rusalka?!_

 _Baby I don't understand  
Just why we can't be lovers  
Things are getting out of hand  
Trying too much, but baby we can't win_

In this scene, it was the nun's turn to sing but on the background, Mikoto was seen hitting a punching bag hilariously while the girl with ponytail holds it for her. The scene looks like they are in a dressing room having fun. Then the scene changed into another part of the antique house where the nun is standing while singing her part. It's rapid change of scenes as well as their fast shifting of their costumes astonished Misuzu. _For someone who is an amateur, Mikoto seemed to have learned a new craft quite fast._

 _Let it go  
If you want me boy, let me know  
I am down, on my knees  
I can't take it anymore_

It was still the nun singing but it changed into another scene where Misaka and the pony-tailed girl was playing mini-basketball.

This is the scene which Misuzu didn't know if she should laugh or get concerned.

It was supposed to be a fast scene but in those five seconds, Misaka is seen trying to make a shot over the taller girl but she ended up hitting the ring instead and it bounced downwards, hitting and making contact with Misaka's face and she ended up crashing down on the floor butt-first.

"Th-That hurts! Mikoto-chan, is that intentional?!" Understandably, Misuzu is a mother and she's being worried about her daughter's safety. Then it shifted to another scene where the nun and Mikoto were both holding the ball. The nun then held and rolled the ball in her hands but when Misaka's face was emphasized, she was shown not only rolling the ball in her fingertips; her tongue was displayed too bawdy.

Misuzu didn't know what to say with this scene.

 _It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you_

This time, Mikoto took over the vocals as the scene shifted to what looked like a photoshoot session. But instead of posing, they were all dancing, with the three Rusalka girls on in front. It also showed the nun and Mikoto's wide grins.

 _Baby don't misunderstand (don't misunderstand)  
What I'm trying to tell ya  
In the corner of my mind (corner of my mind)  
Baby, it feels like we're running out of time_

 _Let it go  
If you want me boy, let me know  
I am down, on my knees  
I can't take it anymore_

This time, it was Mikoto again who was singing. This time, they changed into another costume. Mikoto was seen wearing a brown shirt, a jacket in her waist, and black loafers. They were all dancing in frenzy style as Mikoto was even seen levitating from the air. Then the scene changed again where they are seen all lying in the floor, with her daughter looking like she was giving it all her best. Then the scene changes again where they all take a picture, with their tongues displayed. Then it shifted into a bedroom where Misaka, in blouse, was seen lying in the bed as she seemed to be motioning someone to be with her in the bed.

 _It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you_

This chorus is similar to the first chorus except that all of the singers were given a two-second emphasis, with the nun giving a thumbs up while Mikoto looked like she was joggig—albeit in a very fast-like manner.

 _Mikoto-chan, did you volunteer to do these things?_

 _Tearin' up my heart and soul  
We're apart I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you_

 _Tearin' up my heart and soul (alright)  
We're apart I feel it too (I feel it too)  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you_

The first four lines was sung while Mikoto was backed in the bedroom setting. She is perfectly in sync with the background music as she was dancing while kneeling in the bed. Then the last four lines was sung with the five girls having changed into another costume. This time, Mikoto was seen wearing a jumper suit, the nun was seen wearing an overlarged shirt and cap, while the three other girls are wearing skirts and short-sleeved shirts. They all walked forward while Mikoto and the silver-haired nun made their entrance by landing from a balcony via a rope hanging in the ceiling. They managed to land like how Tarzan lands in the jungle.

Although it became somewhat scary since Mikoto and the nun almost crashed in the floor as the rope happened to be _too_ long.

The scene then shifted again to the windows of the antique house. This time, the silhouettes of the nun and her daughter are seen as they are seen dancing in-sync.

 _It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you_

 _And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you_

The scene changed back into the photo shoot session. This time they were all wearing black shirts as they repeated their dance steps from Chorus two. Then it all concluded by changing the scene back from the first but this time, they are all compressed where they all fade out their voiced. They ended their singing as Mikoto makes a fierce look while crossing her arms as the rest stretched their arms in front like they were welcoming the audience to appreciate them more.

Then the video turned black.

For a few minutes, Misuzu didn't know what she had just watched. Then she had a quick thought.

 _Is this supposed to be a romantic song or this should be a sit-com musical._

* * *

As for the other people who saw this video out of curiosity:

 _ **Accelerator**_

Burst out laughing in his own horrible and raspy voice as she watched the music video of his rival Level 5. "This Third Rate made herself look like an idiot more." He commented as he paused the video to the point where Misaka got hit with the ball in her face. Then he began to laugh some more that it ached his stomach and he was called crazy by Yomikawa in their apartment.

 _ **Mugino Shizuri**_

Nearly spitted her drink into Kinuhata Saiai's face as she watched the video in both shock and disgust. "Never knew that princess can sing decently." She then reached the part of the video where Misaka is emphasized grinning and she commented. "Why does it looked like she was about to constipate here?"

 _ **The Sixth-Ranked Level 5**_

"…" Was the only thing the mysterious six-ranked can only say.

 _ **Sogiita Gunha**_

Was snickering as he then makes a GIF on Misaka's failed basketball attempt, her grin, and her tongue-lashing.

 _ **The Whole Misaka Network**_

"Misaka Imouto felt like wanting to ask Onee-sama about this video, says Misaka watching the video

 _ **Last Order**_

Tried to calm down the whole Misaka Network about the video.

 _ **Tokiwadai's Principal**_

Didn't know whether he should call the Ace of their school to their office or he should just let her be for now.

 _ **Kongou Mitsuko**_

Nearly stepped into Ekaterina, her pet python, in the tail in shock when she watched the video herself.

 _ **One-half of Tokiwadai's population**_

Everyone was whispering about this video. Some were amused, others were laughing while the rest made them fall in love harder with the school ace.

 _ **Tokiwadai Dorm Supervisor**_

Immediately pummelled the screen with a rolling pin. "Misaka!" She angrily yelled the moment she watched the video after putting away the CD of Shirai and Uiharu's own debut music.

* * *

In her own room, Misaka sneezed before shuddering at the feel of sudden chill running down her spine. "What was that just now?"

* * *

 **SONGS USED**

It's _Gonna be Me_ and _Tearin' Up my Heart_ by NSYNC


	13. Debut as Real Idols

**REPLIES**

 **Xeno01 – Tbh, I haven't actually read that one.**

 **Rajarshi Sarkar – You'll see it in the next chapter.**

 **Dragonrails – Thanks for the support.**

 **Guest – Sorry. Kind of forgotten that one trait of Index.**

* * *

 _Cling! Cling!_

A loud ringing echoed in the early morning at a certain student dormitory, disturbing a sleeping Kamijou Touma. Just yesterday, after their session, he was dragged into a night-out in a restaurant with the Navialand girls, Misaka, and Index which resulted in him suffering in a stomach ache after joining an eating competition with Index's prodding. With a painful groan, Kamijou stretched towards the sink where the phone was. Holding it to his face, he saw that it was an incoming call.

And the caller was just damn persistent.

Receiving the call, he heard a screech that nearly made him look twice to see if it was actually Tsuchimikado that called.

" _Touma! I'm wondering if you're doing quite well in your new career. Good morning, son. How's your day?_ "

"Oh Dad…" The spiky haired boy recognized the voice of Kamijou Touya as his sleep was brutally broken at 5 am in the morning. "Good morning to you too. What's with the particular call, especially in this time?"

" _Sorry Touma. Your mom is insisting on calling to you since you were not answering your phone last night._ "

"Last night…ah crap…" The groggy boy remembered how he went to the toilet multiple times after he had eaten three orders of multi-layered cheeseburgers. "Sorry that I didn't attend my phone. Too busy last night that I fell into my bed the moment I got home." He explains as he stands up from the bath tub where he was sleeping.

" _Don't worry Touma. It's just good that I was able to hear your voice._ " His father assured him. " _By the way, we have watched the musical video of that girlfriend of yours._ "

"Girlfriend?" Kamijou raised his eyebrows as he goes outside of the bathroom. "What the hell are you talking about, dad?"

" _Silly, Touma. I mean, that girl with brown hair._ " Touya chuckled, to the chagrin of the boy. " _She sings pretty well with that strange nun although they're video seemed a bit erratic and strange._ "

"Huh…what do you mean, dad? And she's not my girlfriend."

" _Your mom can't help but laugh whenever she sees that cute girl in hilarious moments, such as that time when she got hit in the face and that grin which made us thinks she's suffering from loose bowel movement._ "

"Ah…that's just the way they did their video." Kamijou replied while looking for the frying pan to cook some breakfast. "Besides, I think it's befitting of their theme, not to mention the fact that they even earned in dollars from the sales in the international market.

" _Well, that's great to hear, Touma._ " His father sounded relieved. " _What about you? Were you being paid fair and square too?_ "

"Yeah but…" Kamijou passed aside to think of his words as he peeks at Index, who is still snoring in her (or his partner's) bed. "You do know that I had a lot of stuff that I'll need in school so it might be best to say that I'm fine with what they pay me. Can I end this call now? I'm still tired from the practice."

" _Okay son. I understand that it's still early in the morning._ " Touya passed for a moment. " _What are you practicing, anyway? I think you're good enou_ —"

"We're débuting. Every one of us. December. Aihara Festival. _"_

" _EH?!"_

"Good morning, dad. Just call me later. _"_ Kamijou said as he hung up the phone. This time, he turned off the device, and went beat some eggs in a bowl.

Meanwhile, Kamijou Touya was frozen with shock and surprise at the response of his only son. Kamijou Shiina, who was beside him, heard some bits of the conversation and although she didn't show it, she was surprised as well. She had no idea about the competition her son is taking about but she was curious. The two couples are in the kitchen as Shiina is cooking breakfast for the two of them while his husband is busy reading the newspaper.

"Touy-san, what is Touma-san talking about? What is this competition he told you?" The young-looking mother asked, taking Touya out of his thoughts.

"Our son said that he'll be participating in the Ai-Fest this December." The father replied as he puts down the broadsheet he was reading in the table and sipped his coffee. "I bet this year, he's going to be one of the best to come for the Christmas Event…"

"Touya-san, did I heard wrong? The Ai-Fest is one of the oldest and most anticipated festivities mationwide." The mother had to halt her frying of bacons to face her husband. "In fact, I became a fan of the Red Rose band which is a regular fixture in the past concerts."

"Now. Now. That's why we should be happy for our son." Touya replied. "I believe it's time for me to buy two megaphones."

"Why, Touya-san?"

"What else? So that we can cheer for our son when he takes the stage by storm. We may even need to pain our clothes with neon colors…"

"Ara…ara…what's with those strange suggestions of yours. But I agree with your megaphones. We need to let Touma-san hear our voices. Every year, the Ai-Fest is always packed." Shiina nodded as she returns to cooking breakfast.

After a while, the mother of Kamijou Touma was finished cooking and the two couples began to eat. As they were eating their morning meals, Touya then pointed out a certain written article he scanned in front of the broadsheet. "Speaking of the Ai-Fest, I read from the news today that Red Rose and Untitled would be begging off from performing this year."

"Why, Touya-san?"

"Illness, they say." The father replied after sipping his coffee. "But you know, our son would be more than enough to cover and fill up what those two bands will miss. Who knows, he could be the next big thing…"

"Touya-san, don't put too much pressure on our child." Shiina reminded her husband. "He's still a teenager, after all."

After that particular breakfast, Kamijou Touya had donned his suit and tie before leaving for a business trip.

* * *

"Shirai-san, you looked too grumpy today." Uiharu said as she nudged her friend and Judgment partner on her side sides while they are walking.

"Whatever, Uiharu." The Level Four Teleporter grumbled. "Can we just get what we need and leave right now? We still had some more important things to do in our…"

"Don't be such a grouch, Kuroko." Misaka, who is pushing a cart, sighed. "I need to be careful in my selection." The four middle school friends were currently looking at female sneakers and had been on a hunt for the perfect pair for quite some time. To Shirai, she felt that this was useless, since she herself knew that Misaka doesn't participate in any sports club; she only wanted the sneakers to go to for the one-day Aihara Festival on December 21. And what baffles her is that it's still some months away.

"Onee-sama, we've been searching for hours already." Shirai asked, she sounded irritated. "Can't you just pick one already? I'm getting hungry."

"I can't just grab any sneaker in the shelves out there. I need a sturdy and pretty one."

"Sturdy? Pretty one? We're just going to be singing or dancing in just one day at December 21, right? Why do you need sturdy sneakers, ne-sama? Much less, a new one." Shirai was ranting too much. "You can always borrow from me and at the same time, you'll be able to save lots of money."

"Thanks but no thanks, Kuroko…" Misaka didn't want to wear any of her roommate's shoes out of fear that it had some strings attached to it. "Besides, those are athletic shoes that you have, right? They're already worn out, Kuroko. You should replace them too."

"Onee-sama really cares about me!" Shirai then tried to hug her upperclassman from behind but as soon as she almost did, she was immediately repelled by the tiny sparks that appeared in her body.

"Kuroko, one more tight hug like what you did last night and you'll be receiving five times what I gave to you." Misaka warned the teleporter to restrain herself as she refocuses on her picking of shoes. "So Saten, which one should I choose? Asics GEL Nimbus or these white Adidas sneakers? I can't really choose which is better since they all looked pretty good."

"Then why don't you try it, Misaka?" Saten suggested as they all go the nearest fitting room. "Fit the two of them and leave it to me which one is good for you." They three of them agreed to their friend's suggestion and they took the two pairs of sneakers with them. Misaka then excitedly sat on the bench in the fitting room to fit the Asics first. The Level 5 then walked them to see if it's perfect for her.

Saten gave her a thumbs up.

Misaka then fitted the Adidas shoes and walked on them as well. Saten then nodded her head as the Railgun then sat on the bench again to wear her regular Tokiwadai shoes.

"Misaka, the Asics fit you the most since it looks like you're more comfortable walking on them and at the same time, they're more fabulous than you think since it has a unique design." Saten gave the final verdict. "You should definitely buy it."

"R-Really?" For some reasons, Misaka's cheeks are turning red as her mind is wandering off. "If only he was here…" She muttered the last part.

"What was that, Misaka-san?" Uiharu heard her muttering something.

"Ah…nothing…nothing…" Misaka's inattentive expression was shattered by Uiharu's voice. "I was just wondering if everyone from the company will like my new shoes since…uh…that's right! It's my first time performing in front of a lot of people."

Saten raised her eyebrows at her before grinning mischievously and scoots closer to the older Misaka before replying.

"Neh, Misaka? I thought it's to impress that high school boy." Saten swore she saw Misaka's face flare in deep crimson red as the latter swiftly turns her head away from their line of sight. "Besides, you're stuttering way too much than what we're accustomed to…"

"What is this non-sense you're saying, Saten?!" Misaka recovered just in time as she tried to deny the charges. "There's no way that I'll make myself look like a fool in front of that idiot! Of course, I'm doing this for those people who would be watching us."

"That's right! That troglodyte has no right to see the beautiful masterpiece in ne-sama or else, he'll stain it!" Shirai used this opportunity to again denounce Misaka's one-sided rival and love interest. "Only I had the right to…"

She wasn't able to finish her words as Misaka's fist ended up landing cleanly on her scalp.

"Shirai-san. That's a bit harsh, especially to someone you don't even know that well personally." Uiharu said. "Please, be nicer to Kamijou-san especially since we're the ones who ended up crashing at their place."

"Tsk…" Shirai can only spat as she rubs the spot of her scalp, which had a smoking lump growing hilariously.

After waiting for Misaka to line up and pay for her new pair of Asics, they all proceeded to a nearby cheap eatery in the establishment where they can finally eat their lunch. As they began to eat their food, the Railgun can't help but notice that Saten's shopping bags are ridiculously filled with lots of new clothing but one particular item caught her attention.

"Saten."

"Yes, Misaka?"

"What's with that black leather vest?" Misaka pointed at the particular clothing in one of the shopping bags. "Some new fashion trend?"

"No. It's for the Ai-Fest, silly." Saten chuckled as she eats her steak. "Our team leader said that we should find for something fierce looking so I bought this one."

"Fierce looking? Then you should have bought something like an animal motif or…"

"Onee-sama…" Shirai butted in. "An animal costume like Gekota doesn't count as fierce."

"What about you, Misaka-san?" Uiharu asked as she finished swallowing. "Did you and sister-san had already plans for what to wear? You did bought a specific type of shoe already."

"That Silver Sister? She can't even help me decide what we should do to beat that idiot." Misaka sighs. "And that Sylvia Riess…"

"But even you had to admit sister-san has a better pitch and tone…" Uiharu started but was met with a deadly glare from the Railgun so she just zipped her mouth shut.

* * *

Before they all realized it, the weeks had run off quite quickly.

During the holidays and day offs, when they weren't rehearsing, or learning song composition or brushing up on whatever skills, they sometimes hangout with their respective teammates or even classmats. Kamijou, Fukiyose, and Himegami was constantly attacked by their classmates, especially Tsuchimikado and Aogami, on a daily basis whenever they show up and sometimes, Fukiyose had no choice but to silence the two by quickly turning them into a heap of biodegradable waste in the floor. The whole class congratulated and gave well-wishes the three of them and even Komoe, being her usual bubble self, encouraged her three students in the most possible way she can.

Oddly enough, it's Navialand and the Singing Sisters who hang out the most when they have the free time from their classes (for some of them) and when they're taking a break from their practice or from releasing whatever single they made. Due to their different personalities, it was very awkward at first but soon, they were able get used to seeing each other's faces.

"Hey, Sequenzia-san, why do you have a strange name?" Out of the blue, Sister Angelene suddenly asked the Black Crow leader while they are in a nearby convenient store after one Saturday afternoon.

"My late father gave me that name. Got a problem?" Shutaura somewhat rudely spat at the nun although Angelene didn't bother it as she continued eating her chocolate ice cream that she bought. "And seriously, eat your dessert properly! It's actually leaking into the floor!"

"Let her be…" Kanzaki, who was sitting on one corner of the table they are occupying, voiced out as Agnese and Lucia doesn't seemed concerned, or at least the latter doesn't see it as a sin yet. "It's not like you're her mother or what."

Shutaura didn't appreciate the saint's comments although she decided it was better that she just keep her mouth shut for the sake of their group's concord. After all, this kind of matter is nothing compared to what she's doing back in Academy City.

"You know what, I was still wondering why we ended up together as a girl group." Everyone turned to Saten, who was getting intimidated by the stares she is receiving from her older groupmates, although she went on. "I mean, it's not like I don't like this. In fact, I'm enjoying my time with you guys. It's just that, I didn't expect that we would be together…"

"So what were you really expecting, Saten-san?" Himegami asked her.

"I mean, we all ended up crashing there for some reasons and I thought I would get to be grouped with my friends." Saten scratches her head. "But this was something completely unexpected for me from the start."

"That Sylvia-san lumped all of us in one group in a single day." Fukiyose joined in the conversation. "As of why, I don't even know."

"Could it be because she wanted that little boy for herself?" In a rare appearance to their practice, Lessar said as she drinks a cold chocolate drink. "Of course, I wanted him to be…"

"Keep quiet, Lessar." Shutaura shut her up as she sips her energy drink. "And are you even serious in our practice? You're always absent on certain days and if you're present, you're performance is not good."

"Practice. Practice. Practice." Lessar grumbled. "We'll still win even if I don't practice."

"Idiot. I don't want to hear that from someone who can barely memorize her notes in a short time." The Black Crow leader can only shake his head as she knew that she had to put up with the colourful (and somewhat abnormal) personalities of her girlgroup mates. "If you're all done, I'm going now." She then stands up and gets her handgun, which is hidden in a bag, when Fukiyose stopped her.

"Wait…they said they wanted to go to the mall for some bond-strengthening activity. Are you sure you don't want to come?" The Forehead Deluxe asked her lookalike, who looked at bit irritated.

"Idiot. I still had some business to take care off." Shutaura replied tersely before pushing the store's doors and slamming them shut as she exits the place.

For a minute, no one talked after the team captain of Navialand left early. Her demeanour must have left her members frozen in their seats as no one bothered to move out of amazement.

"That, you see, is our beloved captain…" Fukiyose said in a sarcastic manner as she huffs and goes back to her seat. "I could have become a better team leader."

"Well, you're not exactly a good teammate as well, booby…" Kanzaki replied.

"Who the hell are you calling booby?!" Fukiyose was offended by the unrefined term coming out of a saint's mouth and was about to pick a fight with Kanzaki if it wasn't for Itsuwa, who was quiet for most of the time, restraining her.

As everyone eventually finishes up their food, Shokuhou, who was also silent for the whole time, fiddled with her remote while looking so bored while Saten was watching her closely.

"Anou…Shokuhou-san?" The Sakugawa student suddenly called out to the blonde.

"Y-Yes?" The Mental Out was slightly caught off-guard by the sudden call.

"I was just wondering what's with you holding that remote control."

"Oh this? It's just an object with a sentimental value."

After they stayed in the convenience store, they moved out and went to Seventh Mist, apparently to pass some time and to buy their necessary stuff.

* * *

"One, two, three, four…"

So far, Shokuhou Misaki has been running for about five minutes before she began to breathe heavily which forced her to stop in the nearby bench. Wearing a red jogging pants and sweater, she has been doing one of stamina-based regimen training given to her by none other than Shutaura Sequenzia, who was jogging with her to keep track of any progress of the Mental Out's physical training.

So far, Shokuhou can last now in jogging—although her best time is five minutes.

"Five minutes, huh?" Shutaura sighed as they sat on the pavement which is actually a track-and-field oval as she barely sweated on the run. "I can't understand you, to be honest."

"What do you mean?" The Mental Out asked curiously.

"You're a Level Five, right? Yet, you can barely last in a sprint." The Black Crow commander explained bluntly as she gives Shokuhou an energy drink. "If I don't know better, I can't believe you're just two notches below that famous Railgun."

The blonde bit her lip in bitterness as she sipped on the sports drink.

"You're probably too much reliant on your own ability that you have neglected your physical prowess." The slim lady further explained as she stretched her arms, the sweat obviously sticking in her black tank top. "Misaka can do better in that case."

There was a gap of silence.

"But take this as a challenge." Shutaura, for the moment, smiled as she lends her bandmate a helping hand. "Can you go one lap?"

"I can't do that!" Finally, the Mental Out said something as she mentally shivered at the prospect of embarrassing herself. _I had to do something to escape…_

"Even if you do manage to use your ability on me, I don't think it would help you in front of a large crowd." The raven butted in as if she knew what the blonde was thinking. "If you think you're tired, then try to push yourself to your limit…until you can't give no more…"

Shutaura then pointed at a certain direction and said. "I myself don't care about it but I think you know the consequences if you end up disgracing yourself…"

Shokuhou looked to where the slim lady pointed at and was stunned to see no other than her beloved prince and Index walking side-by-side in the streets. It seems that they came from Seventh Mist judging at the paper bags they were using.

And before Shokuhou can even move an inch, Kamijou noticed them from afar and quickly decided to walk towards them while dragging the English nun with him.

"Yo, Shutaura…uh…honey-scent girl…" Kamijou said the moment he had walked closer to the point he can smell the Mental Out's honey-like scent. "Surprised to see you here as well."

"Uh…uh…uh…Kamijou-san…" Shokuhou stuttered as she didn't know what to say. "I'm surprised that you're here too…"

"Uh…Fukiyose wants us to have some light exercises here since she says she haven't had physical activities lately." The spiky haired boy explains. "And since you looks like you're jogging too, care to join us? It seems that you're working hard. I like your determination."

Shokuhou's heart almost burst in affection as she was frozen in her spot. She didn't know what to say.

"Oh …and nice seeing you here, Shutaura." Kamijou greeted rather blandly as he waves his hand.

"That's a rather dull greeting you got there." The pale woman pulled a face. "Not that I care about it."

After the meeting, the pair of Shutaura and Shokuhou restarted sprinting while Kamijou and Index sat in the bench to wait for the rest of their would-be companions. By the time the others have arrived, the Mental Out is sitting on the pavement while breathing heavily. Even if it's little, her efforts have been bearing fruit somehow as her time limit increased to six minutes.

* * *

The days, weeks and eventually, months continued to pass, and with it, coming down to their début. Kamijou, Index, Misaka and the rest of the ladies were immersed in rehearsals and lessons. When it came onto their routines, Sylvia and the whole of Rusalka somehow (without even realizing it) became Aihara's sadistic assistants, while the staff in their office became judges. While they knew nothing about music and choreography, the others only determined if they had enough energy and charm. Kirihara and Sato seemed to be an expert on this (especially the charm part) and gave them pointers, although if Sylvia, Monica or Svento weren't present, the girls wouldn't have taken him much seriously.

There were also couple times when Shiina and Touya would suddenly drop in to know the condition of their son. With them being familiar with Rotkiv Entertainment, they normally chat, but soon, they were introduced to all the girls who are surrounding their son and were shocked to see the number and traits of the ladies that they thought their boy had "caught". Who would have thought that seven of them were members of the magic faction (even if the Kamijou couple didn't know), two of them are Level 5s, and three of them had pretty faces with large racks?

"Ara ara...it looks like our dear Touma-san will surpass Touya-san in terms of being a playboy…" Shiina gave out in shock.

When the first week of December finally rolled around, everyone in the company were in high gear and it reminded Kamijou Touma of the time he was in England last year and he managed to meet the Royal family before going into battle in a fitting entrance. _God, I don't want to remember those times anymore._ Everyone was making the finishing touches on their routines and getting their outfits done. On that note, Navialand met with Rusalka once again, and Monica had a duel with Kanzaki so that when the real deal comes, they won't get pressured. At the same time, they also started fitting into the clothes that they'll wear for the upcoming festival.

That said, Navialand headed to another photoshoot like what they did when they released their first single before, but this time they were less nervous than before. Fukiyose tried to stand out as much as possible but the others did their best which was no less than stunning.

* * *

It was December 21, 20XX.

Long queues and packed lines could be seen outside the Dreamscape Music Theatre. It was so much that lines had extended along the sidewalks. But this was nothing new to the staff that worked here. Every year they faced this situation. As a matter of fact, every time a concert was being held here, whether it was from the company or outside forces, there were staggering queue lines.

However, the idols inside the building had no idea what was happening outside. They were busy getting dressed and preparing for their performances, the débuting groups excited and overjoyed that finally, they were stepping out into the world as official idols.

"Alright girls and Kamijou, don't be nervous." Svento started. "Go out there and do your best. Make our company president proud."

"Of course we will." Kamijou sighed as he sat in a wooden chair. He was wearing a black t-shirt with chains around his neck. "To be honest, if we hadn't performed with Rusalka at their duel, I think I'd be a mess right now."

Then a staff member entered the dressing room and said, "Svento-san, it's time."

"Well, girls and the only thorn among the roses, I'll see you on stage." She said with a grin as Kamijou grimaced at the "only thorns among the roses" tag. All of them nodded as she exited. Kenji was dressed in a top-notch outfit. Instead of the usual pencil-thin skirt, she was wearing a gown with golden glitters as well as fashion glasses.

By this time, the theatre was packed with fans, many fan chants echoing inside. Amidst all of the confusion, some of Academy City's Level Fives were already safely inside and had secured favourable spots. Kamijou's parents and his cousin were also in attendance. The Amakusa Church as well as the Royal Family of England and William Orwell were also in good seats due to them arriving earlier at their destination. Even the Black Crow Unit was also in attendance. In the farther back, Tsuchimikado and Aogami are leading the pack of their class as they were forced to stand because there were no seats available.

Svento—who happened to be the host of the current edition of the festival—walked on-stage with her fellow co-host in Taichi Shun, who was dressed in a black suit with a blue ribbon tie while wearing white shoes. In front of the stage are three judges who are anxiously waiting for the program to start.

"Welcome to the Aihara Festival of Arts and Music!" The two pair of hosts said with enthusiasm. Immediately, the crowd erupted with cheers and the theatre was enveloped in a deafening roar.

"I'm your loveable and ageless host, Petra Sveto!"

"And your other loveable and no non-sense host, Taichi Shun!"

"Oh please, Shun-chan…" Svento said as she rolled her eyes jokingly. "Stop sputtering lies here."

"Really now?" Taichi said, catching on quickly. He then turned to the audience of almost 50,000.

"Well, as you all know, or should know," Kenji began, totally ignoring Itsuki. The other man immediately blurted out 'You meanie' at him. "We'll be débuting four female groups!" At that, the crowd screamed even more as if to signal their understanding. "But of course, all your favourite idols are ready to perform for you all! Sylvia Riess is here to make your night wilder!"

"Sadly, Red Rose and Untitled are in the middle of their European tour and are unable to be with us." Svento said with a somewhat sad tone to her voice. The crowd let out an 'Aww'. "But don't worry; the new comers here still have prepared something for the fans here!"

Yet again, the crowd cheered.

"So, without any further ado, let's begin the 20th edition of the Ai-Fest!" Kenji said.

"The first segment we have some lovely Gospel and Country music and you know who that'll entail!" Svento said, her enthusiasm was spreading and infecting the audience. "Give it up for the Singing Sisters!"

Immediately, the four nuns entered the stage slowly as Kamijou Touma and Sylvia watched them from the backstage.

 _Good grief, not that I'm judging them now but can they actually win with that style?_ The spiky haired boy said to himself as he noticed that out of all of them, the nuns (as well as Index) were the only ones to not even bother to change clothes.

 _This night's going to be a strange one._

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **I turned up the events fast because I wanted to finish with this actually.**

 **And for the sake of just sharing, I have begun to read the first parts of NT 22 Rebirth and I was at first surprised that ***Kamijou Touma finally remembered Misaki but as I went on, I was kind confused at the two Toumas. So does that mean that the old Touma is the IT? And the Old Testament vs New Testament is actually a foreshadowing of this final volume?**

 **Just wanted to share what I thought. Hopefully, I'll see you next time.**

 *****P.S. Sorry for the mistake of interchanging it.**


	14. Moonlight, Problem Child, everything

Ever since she was five years old, Sylvia Riess didn't finish her performances without encountering fellow performers in the backstage who, like her, aspire to become idols in their heydays and to become widely known, whether in the local industry or in the international scene, but for this year's edition, she had to admit that this was her first time meeting different, if not strange, people suddenly showing up in the Ai-Fest.

Well, it's quite understandable from her point of view especially if her company had two Level Fives, a sadistic and erotic Level Four Teleporter, a perverted member of a magical organization, a group of former battle nuns, a Priestess and a Saint, and a lot more weird people suddenly singing on the same battlefield as hers.

Currently, the loud roar coming specifically from the crowd became louder as Team Navialand finally took the stage after the duo of Uiharu and Shirai exited the stage. It was apparent from the start that the two Judgment were all shaken up by the experience, especially the former who was the most timid out of her four friends. Shirai fared better although the shock of actually performing in front of some 20,000 people was so heavy that the pressure that accumulated upon her was even greater than that of her duties as a Judgment officer. Add to the fact the she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her onee-sama, Shirai became sluggish at times but all in all, they were able to deliver their own rendition of "Battle Scars."

Prior to that, the Singing Sisters had just finished a while back and it took a few more contestants from other entertainment companies before the duo of Shirai and Uiharu were called up to the stage. Unlike the Judgment duo, they fared a bit better and even got a standing ovation from the crowd since this is a first for a performance that leans heavily on RnB, rap, hip-hop, pop, and other mainstream genres. Not that Gospel Music is a bit unpopular but compared to the contemporary music industry, it's mostly concentrated on traditional Orthodox and Catholic Churches, Protestant denominations, and recently, evangelical groups performing on television.

"Another debuting group is on stage today!" Svento blared in her microphone. "They're all females so the estrogen level this year is so high, Shun-chan!"

"That's right! I'm pretty sure that these rabid male fans would enjoy their segment!" Shun replied. "Let's give it up for Navialand!"

"Oh god, this is real!" From the audience, Tatemiya Saiji can't help but grind his popcorn harder as their very own Itsuwa suddenly emerges from the backstage with the rest of her bandmates. "Oi guys! Where is the cheer?!"

"Let's go, Itsuwa! Sing it, sing it, Itsuwa!" All of the members of the Amakusa Church were in full-attendance and were full-force to cheer for their member, whose composure is a bit shaky owing to the fact that this is her biggest shock in her life.

Somewhere in the seats, Stiyl Magnus is also in attendance. "I can't believe she's even doing this kind of thing." The redhead priest of Necessarius sighed as he immediately spotted his partner, who was a bit nervous at the sight of the thousand fans suddenly taking pictures of them, resulting in a sea of lights and flashes.

 _So this is what performing in stage looks like?_ Shutaura, who is in the middle, found herself getting almost blinded by the continuous sea of lights as not surprisingly, she managed to stay calm.

"For their segment, we will have "Oogoe Diamond" and you know who that'll entail!" Svento said, her enthusiasm was spreading and infecting the audience. "Give it up for Navialand!"

Hearing the loud roar, the nine females walked majestically onto the stage before forming into a V-formation.

Back in the dressing rooms, the Short&Silver duo and the duo of Kamijou and Sylvia were watching the events unfold on the television that is attached on the wall. And as usual, Index was the most giddy-headed. Misaka rolled her eyes at their antics (although she was somewhat envious of the attention they were receiving), Uiharu and Shirai were eyeing specifically in Saten and the nuns were sitting blankly in the chairs although Sister Angelene is busy eating her ice cream that she bought from the vending machine.

 _Hashiridasu BASU oikakete  
Boku wa kimi ni tsutaetakatta  
Kokoro no moyamoya ga kiete  
Taisetsu na mono ga mietanda  
Konna kantan na  
Kotae ga deteru no ni  
Nani ni tameratte miokutta no darou?  
Boku ga boku de aru tame ni  
Shoudou ni sunao ni narou_

"I had to admit…this single of theirs is good to hear." Sylvia smiled.

"Pleasing to the ears, I see…" Kamijou sighed as he tightens his grip in his guitar, resulting in the string almost getting destroyed.

 _Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
boku wa zenryoku de hashiru  
daisuki da zutto daisuki da  
koe no kagiri sakebou  
daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
iki ga kurushiku naru yo  
shimatte okenai  
oogoe DAIYAMONDO_

"Fukiyose-sama! Hime-yan! Nee-chin!" Somewhere in the crowd, Tsuchimikado cheered in a mocking way as he brought a neon glow stick as their whole class began to cheer wildly the moment their acting class representative, with a headset microphones identical to the ones worn by her group mates, rotated to the front and sang the chorus part like her life depended on it.

"This is the best moment in my life!" Aogami cried in tears of joy as he had watched a lot of girl groups perform for this day. He, too, was carrying a glow stick. In fact, the idiot pair of blue and blonde brought a box full of it and sold them to their class as they took advantage of the event to make money.

"Tsuchimikado-chan, be careful in carrying your popcorn!" Komoe reprimanded her students as she was trying to take pictures of two of her students. "You're spilling them everywhere!"

 _Ushinau mono ni kitzuita toki  
Ite mo tatte mo irarenakatta  
Ima sugu boku ni dekiru no wa  
Kono omoi kotoba ni suru koto_

"Are you fine?" In another part of the crowd, William Orwell, a.k.a Aqua of the Back, awkwardly watched his friend suddenly choke in his water at the exact moment that Kanzaki rotated to the front and the black vest she was wearing just fitted perfectly for her. "It's very unlike of you."

"Yes, I'm fine, my friend." Knight Leader waved it off as he managed to recover in time.

 _Nazeka sakki kara  
Sora wo miteru dake de  
Hitomi ga uruuru afurete tomaranai  
Bokutachi ga sumu kono sekai wa  
Dareka e no ai de michiteru_

"The hell did I got myself in to…"

On another part of the crowd, Crow 7 sighed to himself as he ended up becoming the guardian of the rookies in the Black Crow Organization, who were all wildly cheering like their worldly desired has only been fulfilled today. _They're acting like they're no agents at all._

"Leader, please treat me to lunch in exchange of taking care of these rascals…"

 _Zettai ni kimi wo zettai ni  
Nidoto hanashi wa shinai  
Zettai ni chikau zettai ni  
Yatto meguri aetanda  
Zettai ni kimi wo zettai ni  
Shiawase ni shite miseru  
Kiite hoshiinda  
Oogoe DAIYAMONDO_

 _Ujiuji shite tatte  
Nan ni mo hajimaranai yo  
Kanjou hakidashite  
Ima sugu sunao ni nare!  
Koe ni daseba  
Hikari kagayaku_

"They're awfully good." Misaka had no choice but to admit the truth. "But in the end, we'll still win."

"Hoh?" Kamijou heard her and he was somewhat fired-up. "They say that you shouldn't be complacent until the final buzzer ended."

"Say what you want but I'll defeat you…" Misaka's eyes glinted with confidence.

Index didn't mind the two as she was busy eating her snacks.

 _Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
Boku wa zenryoku de hashiru  
Daisuki da zutto daisuki da  
Koe no kagiri sakebou  
Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
Boku no itoshisa yo todoke  
Daisuki da zutto daisuki da  
Kaze no naka de sakebou  
Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
Iki ga kurushiku naru yo  
Shimatte okenai  
Oogoe DAIYAMONDO_

The judges began to write their verdict as their piece winded down.

 _Yuuki wo dashite iou yo  
Damatte icha sono mama sa  
Hazukashiku nantenainda  
Sukitte kotoba wa saikou sa  
Sukitte kotoba wa saikou sa  
Sukitte kotoba wa saikou sa_

 _Kanjou hakidashite  
Ima sugu sunao ni nare!_

Kamijou Touma wasn't a bit surprised when the cheers that they received was the loudest so far in the concert as the lucky fans managed to get a picture with them during the interval.

Index and Misaka only gave a huff as they began to rant.

"I can do better…" The English nun was confident that she can win it all by herself.

Keyword: herself.

"Just shut up, Silver Sister. You're not doing it yourself." Misaka interrupted her moment as she stretches her legs. "We're doing it as a duo so don't just go off while running your mouth."

The moment the Navialand girl group had finally retreated back to the dressing room, it looked like they were all zapped by some electrical current as they looked a bit shaky, especially Itsuwa who wasn't used to this kind of attention as she felt it was far more different than being on a battlefield.

"I felt like I'm about to throw up." Saten said as her eyes were twirling while latching herself onto Uiharu's and Shirai's shoulders. "The blinding lights of the camera flashes are simply too much for me to take." She then drops effortlessly into the arms of Uiharu and Shirai, who only cringed at her actions.

After all of Navialand had returned to the dressing room, Misaka had to push Index out into the stage as the two of them finally entered what would be their highlight of the night. Walking calmly out onto the stage, a silence descended at first as the two then faced the people. Then, as if the crowd had remembered the two of them from either the single that they had released or the fact that they recognized the Level Five Railgun, a surge of screams finally began to roar as it hit the Short&Silver duo squarely. At first, Misaka was able to spot her mother, who was in attendance. And, to no surprise, there is the other Level Fives who are also attending.

"Tsk…" Accelerator immediately took note of Misaka's appearance. "She looked like an idiot out there. Now I know why the music industry here is failing."

"So this is what I have paid for?" Mugino didn't know whether she should be disappointed or amused that she paid a lot of money just to watch this. "Just to see her in those cheap rubber shoes…"

"This is going to be interesting…" Sogiita smiled like a loon as he relaxes himself in his chair.

Somewhere in the crowd, Aihana Etsu emotionlessly fixed his eyes.

Misaka Mikoto, in contrast to the plain English nun, was wearing black leggings with her brightly-colored Asics. She also donned a red checkered long-sleeved polo shirt. Her hair was still chestnut although she had a Gekota pin sticking out of the hair strands.

"Good day, everyone! Hehehe…" Misaka started as she tried to enter into a perky character. At her greeting, the crowd responded with a cheer.

"We're the adorable beings of this show! Introducing, Misaka Mikoto and the not-so-friendly Silver Sister, Index-san!" She was actually sarcastic in her remark although the nun didn't seem to have caught it as she just wave into the throngs of people that is cheering for them.

The crowd now silenced as Misaka motioned for the crowd to settle down so they can start already. Suddenly, the Level 5 electromaster sent sparks to the whole area and as the crowd was engulfed in what looked like a dome of neon colors, she and Index started to sing as soon as the sound systems began to grow in life with every seconds.

 _She did prepare this carefully and with a plan._ Kamijou was impressed with the on-the-spot lighting that the Railgun prepare for this show. _So she had no plans to lose to Sylvia at all? Besides, what with…_

(Misaka) _PURE! PUREPARA-TO!  
tsuyouku nanka nai kedo  
_(Index) _PURE! PUREPARE-DO!  
itsuka kimi wo tsukamaeru_

"They're lovely in their roles…"

"Bwah!" Kamijou nearly broke his guitar the moment Sylvia Riess ambushed him from behind. Sporting a headphone-like hair accessory, the brunette was wearing a purple tank top covered by a white cape-like vest. She had a pencil black skirt and her clogs had pink straps in it. _Ah…it's so simple that it actually emphasizes her natural beauty._

"Is it cute?" Sylvia giggled.

"Y-Yeah…" The boy's cheeks were turning red before coughing, "Actually, you're beautiful tonight than the other days. By the way, it looks like Misaka and Index will give their best tonight."

"Really? Then good for them." Sylvia nodded as she crosses her arms while they watch the two perform on screen at the backstage. "That means that there is a bright future for the music industry of Japan…"

"Huh? Well, that too but…" He paused, pondering the next words that he would say, "Remembering the deal that you made with them, don't you feel a bit threatened by them? I mean is…your partnership with me is at stakes…"

"Oh about that, there's nothing to worry about," Sylvia calmly replied, "If anything, they're the ones who feel threatened though I couldn't care less. Besides, you being here is enough and if I had to give up being an idol just to be with you, then I supposed I'll be fine with that…"

"Hah?" The spiky haired boy swore he heard something very outrageous.

"Nothing…." Sylvia smiled and before the boy can even react, she knelt down her body and poked the forehead of the unsuspecting boy, "I was just saying that aside from singing, I have other refined skills like cooking and acting. I can live with either way…"

"Uh…huh…" The boy only managed to mutter.

"What's wrong, Touma-kun…."

"Nothing, it's just that this is the first time someone did that poking thing to me. Not even my parents or in this case, my friends did that," Kamijou rolled his eyes as he remembered Misaka and Index, "I mean, I'm misfortunate so I'm not anymore surprised…"

"Shhh…" Sylvia put her pointing finger in the lips of the boy, "I don't like you saying these kinds of things. Every one of us is special. The fact that of all the sperm that was inside your mom's you're the one who emerged and that alone is a sign that you're special."

Sylvia's words made an impact into the heart of the boy, who was gaping in both surprise and amazement. He nearly wanted to cry when suddenly…

"Sylvia, I'm genuinely surprised except…" The boy coughed to make his throat clear, "For the part where you included sperm. It just sounds weird coming from your mouth."

"Ah sorry, sorry, Touma-kun…"

"Oi!" Svento suddenly from outside the backstage, seemingly calling them out, "You're next! These two brats are finished!"

"Ah, it's seems that we're up next…"

After the Short&Silver duo had sang their opening song as well as their version of _Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku_ and _Knights of Cydonia_ , Misaka and Index received general positive reception as they had loud claps. "So does this mean that it would be that hero who will be next?" Accelerator snorted as his facial expression showed that he wasn't even impressed with the performance with his fellow Level 5.

The moment Sylvia and Kamijou walked up into the stage, a surge of screams hit them squarely as if an earthquake had just occurred. Although scores of people are here to also see the boy that the _hafu_ would be competing with, it seemed that the whole stadium was overflowing with fans of the girl as the latter showed that she's used to this while the boy didn't know if he would just faint or he'll be happy that for once, he would become famous.

"Oh my goodness! The lovely goddess is there!" One fanboy shouted, "That bastard is so lucky to be with her! I wish I can kill him right now!"

"That's what you're screaming about?" One boy said in surprise, "But don't worry, I also wanted to kill him."

"Right!" A few guys who surrounded them agreed.

Sylvia waved at the crowd as soon as she's in the center while the boy was fidgeting as if he's trying to calm down his nerves while he grips on his guitar.

"Good day everyone!" Sylvia started, entering her usual perky self. At Sylvia's greeting, the crowd had responded with a cheer.

"How are you today?!" She asked.

"We're fine!" The audience responded.

"Great, great," Sylvia said while nodding. He then turned to Kamijou and made a head gesture.

"Well, thank you for giving us your undivided attention," she started with a bow. "We're prepared to blow you away." The crowd screamed as they are already getting crazy. Amidst the roaring fans, Kamijou Touya and Shiina can see that their son looks well composed. Well…a bit too cool and well poised.

"And this sophisticated gentleman that I have the privilege to word with is none other than our guitarist for the night, Kamijou Touma a.k.a TK!" Sylvia introduced. "I call him Touma-kun though," she added with a chuckle.

The poor boy can really feel the killing intent coming from the crowd's majority male population and although he really didn't mind this, he can see Aogami and Tsuchimikado shouting cries of "Death to the Kami-yan!" chants and he sighed. _Traitors._

"Let me tell you a story before we begin," Sylvia began, going over to Kamijou. "In the infancy of this boy's career, there was one moment when TK had the balls to go and size up upon me to see if he was good enough."

 _What?! I don't remember doing something like that!_ The boy mentally screamed.

"Do you want to know what he said to me?" Sylvia practically teased the crowd, "He said 'You were like a sun that shines brightly among those who worship upon you. Please, make me your moon and I will make you, the shining sun, even shone further. Together, we'll shine brighter in a world full of sins and pain."

The crowd cooed and were awed in both the flirty nature of the message and the 'wittiness' of the boy, who only dropped his mouth in extreme incredulousness. "That's it! Let's kill him after this event!" Aogami cried even more as a growing number of boys joined him.

 _Did he really said that?!_ Touya and Shiina were shocked.

Back in the backstage, a pair of ominous spirits was coming out of Misaka and Index as the latter wanted to eat the television.

"Hey! I never said anything like that!" Kamijou was flustered as he was now more nervouse. Fortunately, Sylvia then motioned for the stage to keep quiet and after that, she winked at him, "TK-chan, it's your time to shine now. We have practiced this song lots of time. We'll shine together."

 _Ah right._ Kamijou got a hold of himself as he then started to strum his guitar as soon as the soundtrack as playing. After that, he then leaned closer to the microphone as he then opened his mouth.

 _Kasuka ni terasareta tsuki no michi_

 _Bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?_

It was at this point that Sylvia joined him.

 _Kasuka ni yureru kojou no tsuki_

 _Imada minu mirai o utsushite yo_

The crowd grew even quieter the moment they began to sing. _Oh my gosh! It sounds so beautiful!_ Komoe covered her mouth in surprise as Accelerator made no effort to hide his genuine surprise at the song. _That fucking hero…_

 _Taisetsu na mono ga fueru no ga kowakute  
Tozashite ikiteita noni deatte shimaun da ne  
Unmei ga bokura o hikihanasou to shitemo  
Sekai o kowashite demo mamoritain da_

 _Utakata no yume to wakattemo  
_ (Sylvia) _Dareka to ikiteitai no sa  
Ushinau tsurasa o shittemo  
_(Sylvia) _Dareka o omotte shimau no sa_

(Touma) _Sayonara sayonora_

"The song…honestly, it made me want to cry…" Itsuwa fought off tears as she listened to the music, "It's just a beautiful song to listen to."

"I agree, to be honest." Beneath her tough façade, Shutaura can't help but be enamoured to the song, "There's just something about how Sylvia made the lyrics that it's just magical to listen to."

"IT"S UNFAIR!" Index had a different opinion as she was ranting, "Why did I have to end up with this Short Hair?! It makes me look like wimp compared to their song!"

Misaka was about to angrily retort back but Shirai beat her to it, "Well…to be fair with onee-sama, you weren't that helpful as well judging from the past practices that we had."

(Sylvia) _Kasuka ni terasareta tsuki no michi  
_ (Sylvia) _Bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?  
_ (Kamijou) _Mangetsu no yoru ni oto mo naku  
_ (Kamijou) _Nanika ga kie yuku shoushitsu no machi_

 _Omoide no kouen mo sabireta hodoukyou mo  
Kimi no utau koe mo boukyaku no Kanata  
Aisanakereba ushinau koto mo nai no  
Atama de wakatteiru no ni kodoku na bokura wa…_

 _Utakata no yume to wakattemo  
_ (Sylvia) _Anata to ikiteitai no sa  
Ushinau tsurasa wo shittemo  
_(Sylvia) _Anata o aishiteitai no sa_

(Sylvia) _Saigo no toki made_

"It's over already. We already lost at this point." Shutaura declared.

"What do you mean?" Kanzaki asked.

"Besides the timing of her vocals and her pitches, just look the crowd," the Black Crow leader sighed, "If anything, it would take a miracle to bring Sylvia down at this point. The best scenario we can have is either tie their first place, which is already hard, or we'll just pray for the top five."

"Well…that seemed a bit reasonable…" Uiharu nodded.

"Hey, you don't need to bring all of them down!" The ever defiant Misaka shrieked, not wanting to lose to the bet she had originally placed, "You said it yourself that it it's a miracle so we can…"

"Idiot. That's the point of using the word "Miracle" unless if you think you even have the slightest chance against her," Shutaura got irritated.

(Sylvia) _Katachi aru mono wa kie yuku_  
(Sylvia) _Kono machi wa sukoshi hayai dake..  
Dokoka de mata aeru yo_

(Kamijou) _"Tsuki ga kirei desu ne"_

 _Uruwashiki, kimi no namida ga  
_ (Sylvia) _Wasurenagusa o nurashita  
Urei no juugoya ga subete  
_(Sylvia) _Ubaisatte yuku_

(Kamijou) _Sayonara_ (Sylvia) _sayonara  
Sayonara o koete ahhh..._

Before the crowd knew it, the duo was over.

"Thank you very much!" Sylvia Riess said with a bow, taking the corwd out of their thoughts. The viewers was still in silence, but the pair on the stage knew (or at least, Sylvia and Shutaura knew) that the best performances are the ones that leave the crowd speechless. They knew they did a good job. Walking off, they caught the look on Svento's face and the woman was tearing up.

"ENCORE!"

That screech halted them in their tracks. On mere instinct, they turned around to see where it came from but inside the theatre were black, it was just impossible to see who it was.

"Encore!"

Another rang out.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" This time, they could make out the voices of their teammates but not before long, the entire theatre was screaming for an encore. The pair stood frozen in shock. For his part, Kamijou never imagined the audience wanting them to perform twice. All he wanted was just to perform decently with Sylvia and he got more than what he bargained for.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Svento said as she made her way onto the stage from wings. "The crowd loves you two! Perform again for these babies of your!" She teased the two.

"Well, for that…" Sylvia again teased the crowd as she then motioned to the boy beside him, "I believe that this is his battlefield for this night. I believe we should give it for TK!"

The crowd cheered even further.

"What? Me?" Kamijou didn't expect this.

"I'll be singing with you but you'll be the main star," Sylvia smiled, "Choose any song that we practiced before."

And so, the two got into their positions and as soon as the music played, they brought the house down yet again. This time, their performance was bound to be better, being that they've gotten into their groove.

 _Here we are again  
Wake up 5 am  
I didn't mean a word I said  
Can we just pretend I can take it back?  
Change the way the story ends  
I remember when things were simple then  
Didn't know we hurt this way_

 _I would fall asleep, you would carry me  
You would take my fears away  
Am I messed up? forever flawed  
Beyond repair but forever yours_

"Touma-san…" Tears began to flow into the eyes of Shiina as she watched her son perform.

 _All my life all I ever did was try and try  
I never meant to be your problem child  
Your problem child, yeah  
I don't know why I always find the way to make you cry  
I never meant to be your problem child  
Your problem child, yeah_

"Ah, Kamijou-chan, don't do this to me!" Komoe was already crying as she had to bring out her tissue box to stop the tears.

 _When you look at me I wonder if you see  
All the things you thought I could be  
All the crazy night, all the stupid fight  
All the tears that filled our eyes_

 _Am I messed up? Forever flawed  
Beyond repair but forever yours_

 _All my life all I ever did was try and try  
I never meant to be your problem child  
Your problem child, yeah  
I don't know why I always find the way to make you cry  
I never meant to be your problem child  
Your problem child, yeah_

There was a sudden pause to the lyrics as the soundtrack continued to play. Kamijou took this chance to speak momentarily, "Hey mom and dad! I know that you were worried a lot about me despite the fact that I always get involved in things that you don't want me to be in. I just wanted to say things I have bottled to myself: I love you both and I'm sorry for always being a bad son, it that was the case. For this night, I dedicate this song not only to my parents who always bust their asses to provide what I need but also to everyone who genuinely care for each other."

The crowd suddenly began to cry as well as the boy then took his guitar to resume his song.

 _All my life all I ever did was try and try  
I never meant to be your problem child  
Your problem child, yeah  
I don't know why I always find the way to make you cry  
I never meant to be your problem child_

 _Your problem child, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Your problem child, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Your problem child, yeah_

The two were finally finished although it was the boy who did most of the work. Svento and Taichi came to have a word with them.

"How does it feel? It's your début stage and you managed to get an encore." Taichi smiled at Kamijou as he asked. "It…feels…" Kamijou said in between pants to catch his breath. It was not easy playing the guitar and singing that routine. "…I don't know. I never imagined it to be like this."

"I've never imagined that I would be in a position like this…" Sylvia joined in, sweating slightly.

"We're extremely grateful," Kamijou said in one breath. He then sucked in a breath and exhaled. He was already exhausted at this point.

"Another song! Give us another song!" A shout from one section of the theatre sounded. The two hosts and the two singers froze.

"WHAT?!" Misaka can't believe it.

"I did not see this coming. Such misfortune…" Kamijou said after he could breathe normally again. The chants continued, and Svento decided to intervene.

"Well, Sylvia-chan and TK-san, they want another song. How about it?" She asked in a cautious way.

"Uhm…" Kamijou started, "We didn't expect this reaction." This wasn't a complete lie for the boy. They only intended to tear the place down; getting the chance to perform another song thrice never crossed their minds.

"Plus, other artists have to perform as well, right? We can't cut into their times." Sylvia said and she genuinely meant that as this was actually her first time performing an enchore thrice. But Svento grinned. The boy trembled as he knew that the woman wasn't going to be swayed. _Damn it!_

"Don't worry about it. So, how about 'Happy'?" He asked, but his face indicated that he was issuing a command.

"But she's right, Svento-san," Taichi said. "Man, I never knew audiences could get this greedy?"

"Okay, give us a little piece out of All She knows. About a minute or ―"

"―thirty seconds." Taichi interrupted. "The clock's ticking…"

"Ah, what's wrong? Let them do it." A female voice said from the crowd. It was a _fan girl_ of Kamijou. He walked out onto the stage, waving to the fans. "Don't be like that, Taichi-san. We love TK-chan already!"

 _TK-chan?!_ Kamijou, Misaka, Index, Shokuhou, the Kamijou parents, Komoe, and Fukiyose all thought the same thing.

"You shouldn't be like that." Suddenly, one of the managers from the _other_ groups walked out and grabbed Taichi in his collar. "They have their program set up, you know? One minute," he said as he looked to the two. "If anything, with Sylvia-sama, you boy can be the show's closing act later on, neh?" She smiled.

"Do you hear that?" Svento said to the audience. "Their next song will be All She Knows! Now, I just wonder how many hearts TK-san or Sylvia-san can make cry."

"Humph!" Taichi butted in. "I think the audience's hearts are already captured before they are broken." He then laughed. "I mean, didn't you hear the screeches and screams from the audience earlier? Not even the prior groups had this kind of reception. It seemed that Sylvia-sama had found a suitable partner for herself…"

"I think some of them may end up hoarse." Svento laughed. "Be careful now, young folks. Let's give it up for their last performance!"

 _I'm not going to like this._ Kamijou sighed as he once again started singing.

(Kamijou) _Sadness had been close as my next of kin  
_ (Kamijou) _Then Happy came one day, chased my blues away  
_ (Kamijou and Sylvia) _My life began when Happy smiled  
_ (Kamijou and Sylvia) _Sweet, like candy to a child  
_ (Kamijou and Sylvia) _Stay here and love me just a while  
_ (Kamijou) _Let sadness see what Happy does  
_ (Kamijou) _Let Happy be where Sadness was_

 _Well, at least someone made the cost worth it after that Railgun's non-sense performance._ Mugino frowned.

(Sylvia) _Happy, that's you  
_ (Sylvia) _You made my life brand new  
_ (Sylvia) _Lost as a little lamb was I, till you came in  
_ (Kamijou and Sylvia) _My life began when Happy smiled  
_ (Kamijou and Sylvia) _Sweet, like candy to a child  
_ (Kamijou and Sylvia) _Stay here and love me just a while  
_ (Sylvia) _Let sadness see what Happy does  
_ (Sylvia) _Let Happy be where Sadness was  
_ (Touma) _(Till now)_

A growing number of the female population had already grown hysterical as they wanted every piece of the boy.

(Kamijou all the way)

 _Where have I been?  
What lifetime was I in?  
Suspended between time and space  
Lonely until Happy came smiling up at me  
Sadness had no choice but to flee  
I said a prayer so silently  
Let Sadness see what Happy does  
Let Happy be where Sadness was  
Till now_

 _Happy, yeah yeah…lalalalalalalalalala  
Happy, ooooh happy,,, lalalalalalalalalala_

 _Happy oh yeah Happy_

 _Well…you did a good job._ Kanzaki thought as the Earth once again shook with the number of fan girls that is squealing.

* * *

After Kamijou and Sylvia performed, the soloists were introduced, and they too performed a couple songs. Svento and Taichi kept the crowd enthused with their antics and chemistry on the stage. Together, they made a powerful duo which never left the audience bored even if their favourite actors aren't in the stage.

At the end of the Ai-Fest, fans were able to meet with their favourite idols for a handshake event held in the compound. This became a headache for the bouncers as almost _every_ girl who was present in the event swarmed around poor Kamijou Touma, who found his hands already aching from having to sign from his fans' t-shirt to even extreme ones like a teen's own bra, which freaked out both Misaka and Index.

After they got past that, the awarding ceremonies is already underway and not surprisingly, for the company that both Svento and Sylvia works on, their affiliates were in the top ten. Shirai and Uiharu landed in rank nine and the Navialand girls landed at second. And…

"And for the champion!" Svento announced, "Well…we actually have two winners for just the second time of this festival's history. First off! TK and Sylvia Riess!" There was a high pitched roar coming from the crowd as the two came up on stage to receive their trophy.

"Ah! We got this!" Misaka smiled sadistically.

"Yay! We will win this, for sure!" Index was also confident.

"And the other winner is…"

There was suspense in the atmosphere as every crowd was already waiting for the other one.

"It's none other than…the underdog Singing Sisters!"

There was a moment of silence as the nuns who were present were too shocked to even move.

"WHAAAT?!"


	15. Conclusion

"Thanks for the food!"

"No problem, Sylvia, my dear!"

"Uh, isn't this a little bit too much?"

"Don't worry, Touma-kun! Just eat and eat until you are full!"

Kamijou Touma sighed as he looks at his plate filled with varieties of viands while his rice was ready to overspill. In other words, it was like a mountain decorated to please the eyes of the eater although eating it is slightly an entirely different matter, especially to someone who doesn't eat that much.

Unless that person is a certain silver-haired English nun.

As the fireworks and the firecrackers outside of the building are slated to explode as the sign of the New Year's Eve, the whole company is celebrating their own welcoming of the New Year as they have held a grandiose party for their young assets and to cut it short, everyone attended, with a few surprises.

Since he was living with Index, Kamijou had no choice but to attend the party just to satisfy the hunger of the nun. _She somehow deserved it, I think._ He reasoned out to himself as he watched his partner already racing towards where the food is being served. At the moment, he was seated in a long table together with Sylvia, Svento, Aihara, and, to the shock of the spiky haired boy, the mother of the singer he had come to idolize.

"By the way, you look like your daughter, Riess-san," Kamijou can't help but make the comparison as he watches the elder Riess serve her daughter some of the food that is being displayed in the buffet table, "I mean, with that long brown hair and that fair complexion of yours, you can actually pass off as her older sister."

"Fufufufu, Sylvia-chan seemed to have made some good choices for her friends," Sakura Riess was having a good time as she faces the boy that her own daughter has been mentioning to her several times already, "By any chance, have you two already made some sneaky moves?"

The boy nearly spitted his food towards the face of Svento while Sylvia merely laughed at her mother's question, "W-W-W-What do you mean, Riess-san?!"

"Your expression tells all, young man," Sakura teased the spiky haired boy as she was clearly enjoying what she is witnessing right now, "Let's be clear. Did you…"

"I didn't do anything!" Kamijou vehemently denied it, his face flustered in both shame and shock at the subtle accusation, "I mean, the videos…they weren't intentional…it's just that the director made us do it," She must have watched one of Kamijou's earlier singles featuring Sylvia and right now, she can't help but have fun in pressuring the issue into the boy, "There's no malicious intent nor did I even intend to…"

"Hai, hai, no need to get too flustered for such an innocent mindset," Sakura rolled her eyes sarcastically as she settles down on the table.

As their table was very much peaceful amidst the growing number of firecrackers now exploding outside of the building, Kamijou can't help but observe how awfully close Sylvia and Sakura are as they seemed to enjoy each other's company without any signs of embarrassment. _Must be because this is the only time that they would be able to spend time as a mother and daughter._ The boy thought as he then realized that this is just the first time he had met and even heard from the elder Riess. Whether the latter herself is a veteran singer or simply a plain housewife, Kamijou doesn't know nor does he intended to but watching them from his seat, he can feel a hint of warmth touching his heart. _It's as if they are like two pea pods split apart._

Diverting his eyes away from the reunion of the two, he then spots the other tables surrounding them and they were all very noisy, except for the table of the Navialand girls where everyone, particularly their team captain, looked all gloomy. Near them was the band of nuns that surprisingly brought along the championship with them. _Not surprising that they are so noisy right now._ The sisters, particularly Agnese Sanctis, were all slurping their food rather loudly and it was grating into the nerves of some few other guests in the hall although most didn't take notice of it or rather, they simply ignored it.

He then refocused his thoughts on the food in front of him and began to nibble his own piece of barbeque chicken again. Although he wouldn't want to admit it loudly, having free food to consume this time is more than a welcome for the young man and he already decided on getting second servings later on after he finished his first batch. But as he was eating his food, his train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by Aihara, who was calling his name at least five times already.

"Young man! Young man!"

"Huh? Whaat?" Kamijou snapped out of his daydream just in time to see everyone from his table smiling amusingly at him, "I'm sorry. I was thinking a lot of things."

"That better be your future plans with us," Aihara said with a hint of excitement as he brings out a small letter from his suit and he pushed it forward towards the hands of the boy, "In relation to that, I'd like to present to you an offer to have a longer stay here with us. In other words, your story here in Rotkiv…it isn't yet over. In fact, it's just starting to bloom just as a butterfly is just starting to break out from its cocoon."

"I get what you're saying, Aihara-san but…" Kamijou was speechless for the moment before he continued, "You didn't have to go as far as to use some deep figure of speech. I mean is, if you're saying something like that, it might only backfire in my case."

"Ara, what do you mean?"

"Well…my rotten luck…you see, I just don't have the best of times, if you don't know," The boy explained, "Maybe if…"

"What are you talking about young man? This is opportunity already knocking once in your door," Aihara insisted, "You did well for your first year here in our company. I believe you'll be a great asset for us in a longer run. Besides, you have done well for us. It's time for you to think not only to extend working for us but to have your career flourish."

"Well…I…"

"Ah, President-san, don't worry. Touma-kun here will be more than happy to accept your offer!" All of the sudden, Sylvia stood up from her seat, twirled before hugging the boy to death from his back, "Besides, even if he doesn't accept at first, I'll simply have to entice him to accept the offer in exchange of being with you for the rest of my life…"

There was a sudden drop of temperature as silence immediately prevailed following Sylvia's last sentence.

"Excuse me?" Kamijou's eyes were wide with shock as the girl clutching him from behind merely smiled rather mischievously as she gazes towards a certain table where its occupants were also frozen by what she just said. But before a certain Railgun actually explodes, Sylvia laughed and caressed the hair of the boy before she replies, "I'm just joking, Touma-kun. But seriously, it would be for your own good if you stay here long term."

The boy merely sighed as he gave his own reply, "I was already thinking about doing that especially since my high school grades aren't that nice at all. In fact, college might actually be a bit difficult for me. So I might actually stay here, long term…"

"You hear that!" Sylvia squealed like a child getting her new toy, "You hear that?!"

"Ah…yes…yes…" Aihara sqeatdropped but was nevertheless happy to hear to get a positive response from his boy.

Even if it sounded like he was seduced just to give in to his request.

* * *

At the same time, Misaka Mikoto wasn't having a good time.

In fact, she didn't like what is happening right now.

"I didn't expect them to have such fine taste," The voice of Mugino Shizuri can be heard babbling from the other table while she was too busy eating her own food to mind the business coming from the other side.

"For once, I had to agree with you," Surprisingly, the first-ranked Esper and the current Academy City superintendent in Accelerator is also busy nibbling his own serving of drumstick and fried java rice, apparently caring little for his surroundings, "And for once, I was able to take a break from all the shit that's happening as well as Last Order herself. Oi, third rate, pass me that bowl of fried rice. I'm hungry."

 _Seriously, why did I even agree to that bitch Sylvia's order to bring them here?_ Misaka thought in a flabbergasted manner as she hesitatingly and grudgingly passed the said rice bowl to the albino, who took it rather rudely from her. _This was supposed to be OUR victory party so who's really getting special treatment right now?_ She bitterly thought that her luck might have ran out already.

"Misaka-san…" Shokuhou suddenly called her out in a sickly sweet tone, "You're probably thinking about how you got yourself to agree with Sylvia-san's order that you bring _them_ here and that it was our victory party. Have you heard of the term "Marketing Strategy?"

The truth is, Misaka had already figured out why Svento and Aihara had done this, "I get it that they want to put their company on further fame but the two of us are already here! Why the hell do they have to be here?!" She slammed her hands and pointed at Accelerator, Mugino, and, to her disgust, Sogiita Gunha, who was slurping his soup rather noisily.

"It's not our fault we're invited, third rate," Accelerator mockingly spat at the Railgun, "Besides, free food is free food. It's not every day that I can have a free supply of cuisine, much less an extravagant one."

Suddenly, Sogiita's phone rang into life, indicating that he had an incoming message in the inbox. But the moment Misaka heard the Gemstone's ringtone, she was flustered as she nearly choked in her food, "I-I'm surprised that you made _our_ song as a ringtone." She was a bit shell shocked to hear _Tear our Hearts_ as the main ringtone of the boy.

"You sure have guts singing in a broken tune so it was funny," Sogiita grinned as he held out his phone. When the rest of the Level One Espers saw the wallpaper of the Number Seven, there was a mixed reactions although one can passed it as snickering. "I actually have that as my wallpaper as well," Mugino smirked evilly.

"Oh that? Same case here. Makes my day complete whenever Last Order is stressing me out…"

"Oh my! I have that as well in my wallpaper!"

 _These guys really hate me._ Misaka sulked in her table as she found herself staring into her own face that was plastered into the cellphone wallpaper of Sogiita. From the looks of it, it must be from the same song that the latter had made into a ringtone. _First, we landed at eleventh place and now this?_

The rest of the night had gone pretty well, except for some few hitches, notably Index, whom the cooks had to satisfy every thirty minutes as they are forced to bring in fresh and newly-cooked dishes since the silver-haired nun was basically depleting rapidly what is presented in their service table. The night also included a speech from Aihara, a couple of intermissions by Kamijou and Sylvia, and a distribution of small tokens for those present.

After the party has been concluded with another performance from Kamijou Touma due to the fact that his thousand or so fans has been awaiting for him at the gates, everyone had finally went home, pretty exhausted but had fun and contentment with their stomachs pretty filled up for the night. With the thought that they have their own battles to face for another new year, they all separated quickly but not without giving each other good a good bye since they knew that they will see each other again in several days at the company's building.

 _Man, I just wanted to sleep!_ Kamijou yawned as he, Index, Sphynx, and Othinus, who is riding in the pockets of the boy like always, all rode a cab so they can finally rest their fatigued bodies. _Another year means another school year and some doses of misfortune to face off. At least, let this night be favorable to me._

He didn't know that some hours from now, he was about to get more than just that.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Fukiyose Seiri felt weird that she was standing in front of the mirror for almost more than thirty minutes.

The Iron Wall Girl herself has been tired from the party which she had attended together with Himegami, who was apparently sleeping already in her own dormitory as of the moment, but she can't help but stare at herself at the mirror while mumbling words which she herself can barely even hear. But obviously, she can hear what she has been whispering to herself.

"Is Sylvia…really aiming for that idiot?"

Ever since hearing the outburst of the idol, which even the latter dismissed it as a joke, she can't help but recall the events the lead all of them into this. "Would things be the same if I hadn't chased him almost to his death back at the park?" She can't help but reflect upon what she just did at the same day that Sylvia Riess had first taken interest at the boy and eventually roped him into becoming an idol singer like herself, "Wait, why the hell am I overthinking things?!"

She sat in her bed in an attempt to cool down her frustrated mind and so far, every effort to settle down and relax has been anything but successful.

She then stood up again and faced the mirror. Slowly, she began to caress her own hair as she felt her own doubts about the present relationship between her and her classmate began to arise rapidly. _She's kidding, right? She won't do something like that and blatantly just announce it carelessly to the public due to her idol status?_ She didn't know why she was asking herself this but for some reason, it was beginning to snap her out of her own personality.

Sighing, she then went to her own closet and she quickly changed from her usual getup to a freer and, in her own words, unrestricted choice of clothing. While this was actually her first time using it despite the fact that she became part of the Navialand girl group, she didn't hesitate wearing a black miniskirt and her white tank top which she covered with her own athletic jacket.

To think that Kamijou Touma didn't even protested further other than a shocked reaction when Sylvia hugged him from behind made something inside Fukiyose's stomach churn horribly.

In other words, she was very much upset about it.

Upset not because he was being a pervert which was her usual reason why she would always pummel the boy with her fists but because Kamijou Touma has been enjoying all of the excitement of being a singer alone with just one girl he even barely knew personally. Even before this New Year's Eve dinner, the music video of the spiky haired boy before seemed to have provided a hint of what's going on between him and the _hafu_ but there's nothing more beyond that. A part of Fukiyose did hope that it was nothing more than a job but the fact that Sylvia's joke had reached everyone's ears could indicate otherwise. Without someone to even clarify it, the usual steely and smart Fukiyose Seiri was all left hanging in the air, with nothing to do but to speculate.

Maybe she could understand if that nun partner of his or that brunette Level Five Railgun could be his lover but someone whom he just met because he was singing out in the park? It deeply hurt her, if she was being honest to herself and not being completely Tsundere or openly expressing 'hate' towards the boy. But then again, she remembered that all she did during their years as classmates in middle school and in their first year of high school was to beat him and punch him until he and his two friends would be sent to the infirmary.

These thoughts had built up within Fukiyose, leaving her to mull over her thoughts until the wee hours of the morning, wondering if Kamijou Touma had already possibly opened up on being with that brunette idol.

In situations like this, like many others before her, there comes a time where a cracking point had been finally reached and that individual finally snaps out of their usual behavior and does something extremely foolish and even opposite their character.

And what Iron Wall Girl was about to do would be certainly foolish.

 _With someone like that nun, that Level Five Esper and most especially Sylvia, I have no choice. They gave me no choice. Kamijou would surely see the real person behind my tough façade._ She was felt that she needed to take action immediately. _That idiot saved my life twice. He at least deserves better._

Fukiyose didn't stop to think about the consequences of her actions.

Fukiyose didn't even stop to think rationally.

Fukiyose didn't even stop to think about what Kamijou Touma would say to her when he meets her true self.

Her mind being disarrayed by sleep deprivation, Fukiyose had set out during the wee hours of that morning to put into motion the very foolish plan her upsetting thoughts had led her to.

It wasn't even thirty minutes when she was already standing in front of the dormitory of the boy. It wasn't hard for her to find it; she merely used the student information card that she has as the acting class representative to find her way into his dormitory.

"I won't lose to anyone, not even to Index-san or Misaka-san and most especially not to Sylvia."

She then had an ecstatic smile as she knocks thrice on the door and immediately, she heard the voice of the boy she had sought for.

 _Don't worry, Kamijou. We still had Winter Vacation. We'll have a very long night and trust me, you'll like it better than drugs or alcohol._

* * *

"Achoo!"

Misaka found herself sneezing as she just got out of the washroom after answering the call of nature.

"Is someone talking about me or it's just the dust?"

* * *

 **Pretty shitty ending but I just wanted to finish it and right now, I can say I'm finished with it. That was…a long ride and yeah, sooner, I might be publishing a new story. But for now, thanks readers and have a year full of prosperity.**

 **SONGS USED FROM THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS (BY ORDER)**

 **Oogoe Diamond – AKB48**

 **Pre-Parade – Tora Dora**

 **Sayonara Moon Town – Scenarioart**

 **Problem Child – Simple Plan**

 **Happy – Michael Jackson**


End file.
